Honesty and Deception
by yeknodelttil
Summary: SEQUEL TO TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCES. Vlad needs to unify his kind. Unfortunately, even with the help of Erin, it may not be as easy as it seems. Vlad/Erin. ADDED 28, 29 & 30! COMPLETE! Added sequel news!
1. Offer on the Table

Honesty and Deception

_Author: yeknodelttil_

_Show: Young Dracula_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Vlad/Erin_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan._

_Summary: SEQUEL TO TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCES. Vlad needs to unify his kind. Unfortunately, even with the help of Erin, it may not be as easy as it seems._

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed the prequel to this. I've decided to write a sequel. I've spent the last week mind mapping all of my ideas ready to incorporate into this fic so I have a general idea of how it's going to flow. I'm going to try and post two chapters everyday. I'm not sure if this fic will be the same length or slightly shorter.

P.S. Is it just a rumour or has YD really been recommissioned for a fourth series?

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Set directly at the end of Truth and ConsequencesChapter 1: Offer on the Table

Vlad held his hand out waiting for Jonno to take it. He'd just made the first move. If anything he'd proved that if there were a confrontation it wasn't going to be the vampires who started it – they'd come in peace.

He could smell argentilium, fresh argentilium by the strong scent. Looking around he could see what looked like fresh sensors on the walls. They must have been installed since his escape. This way no vampire could enter the building again. A small spark of pride filled him at forcing the slayers to adapt their 'perfect' HQ. He knew the argentilium would have little effect on him but it would strip the others of their powers.

Vlad pulled his hand back, his eyes never leaving the slayer's in front of him. Erin moved closer to him, waiting, as many of the slayers looked her up and down. She knew she looked different, Vlad said she looked more beautiful but he was biased, she knew that.

The sight of her in so much leather must be a confusing sight for them, she was usually found in plaid shirts, jeans and a scarf. This was her first official outing as his consort so she had to look the part. Ingrid had given her a square cut corset style jacket to wear, along with leather trousers and knee length – heeled of course – black boots. Her cape just touched the floor, unfortunately meaning she had to wear heels more often. Ingrid had made her make up more defined, giving her darker tones to highlight her pale features.

Jonno and the slayer looked her up and down. "I see you've got a new member of the vampire club." The elder slayer leaned out to touch her, to feel her skin. Vlad grabbed his arm immediately, holding it in a vice like grip, the slayer grimaced bending down slightly.

"Leave her alone." He spoke firmly, releasing his arm after a moment. The slayer grabbed his arm rubbing it frantically; he hadn't expected Vlad to have that much strength in him.

"We're here to talk." Vlad told him.

"You don't want us to wipe you out?" The one slayer who had held him captive quizzed mockingly. An over confident sneer on his face.

Vlad offered them an unnerving smirk. "No I don't want to spend all my time hunting the Slayers down." Vlad retorted as a matter of fact, hunting the slayers really wasn't how he wanted to spend his time. "I'd rather spend my time doing more important things."

He knew he offended them but at that moment he didn't care, the slayers weren't really high on his list. Uniting his kind was more important at the moment. He didn't want to constantly be looking out for a stake in his back from both the slayers and the vampires.

"You think you could hunt us down and kill us?" There was laugher in the statement as it was spoken. "It'd take you a while."

Ingrid laughed. "A week…" Ingrid paused, thinking thoughtfully, "Two tops…if he wants to play with his fo…you." The older slayer stopped laughing seeing Ingrid's playfully true smile.

Vlad turned and offered his sister an annoyed glance, she just couldn't help herself sometimes. He didn't drink human blood – with one glaring exception involving his recovery – but the slayers wouldn't believe that. Vlad considered his words, clamping his mouth shut before instinctively falling into pretty rivalry with his sister.

Erin knew that that Ingrid's comment may not have exactly helped matters so she decided to step in seeing Vlad struggling not to strangle his sister. "Who said anything about killing?" Erin asked gently, Vlad wasn't a killer. "Not when he could mind wipe you all." She added the peaceful solution to the end, to show them that if he had to Vlad would find an alternative to wipe out their threat to him.

"How do we know you actually have the power to do that? I remember stripping your powers." There was the overconfidence, the certainty that nothing could go wrong, that Vlad was still powerless, or at least unable to access them.

Vlad smirked, if the wanted a demonstration he'd give them one. Vlad clicked his fingers, everyone but Jonno and the slayer in front froze, "Jump." He whispered, immediately everyone in the room began jumping up and down. "Look at the CCTV." He advised. Sure enough everyone in the building was jumping up and down. Vlad clicked his fingers and they all stopped turning around confused. Jonno and the slayer stared at them. "I have full control over my powers."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin didn't release Vlad's hand once, not out of fear though as some of the slayers might think. Erin knew she had to keep him grounded otherwise he would be unstoppable; the slayers would have no chance.

Erin smiled softly at Vladimir, he nodded to her. She was proud of the control he was displaying, especially when she knew how hard it was for him.

Jonno watched their interaction. Had the heartless vampire killer actually fallen in love? With a breather? But he had transformed her regardless. That was what made his mind up completely.

"There'll be no peace talks." Jonno commented, the other slayers looked confused around him. Vlad leaned back, his head tipping upwards. Before Vlad could ask why, Jonno continued. "You turned her into one of you, you took away her life." His hand pointed to the only thing Vlad hated to be reminded of – her scar. Erin's hand flew up to her neck, rubbing it as if she were trying to make it disappear. Erin cast a glace to Vlad whose eyes seemed to be drawn to it even though she could see him clearly fighting it, the pain in his eyes still clear.

"It wasn't my choice." Vlad admitted softly, emotion coming to his eyes as he spoke.

"Then one of your family did it?" Jonno fixed his glare on Ingrid, Ingrid tutted before turning away. Why did she seem to always get the blame?

Erin chose that moment to step in, her side of the story needed to be voice before it all got out of hand. Erin didn't regret her decision then and she didn't now. "I chose to become a half fang." Slayers around her gasped, it had never been done before. Erin held her head high, looking every inch the queen she was. "I chose to become one to marry Vlad so he could be crowned."

Jonno looked between the two of them, unsure who to address first. Finally he decided to speak to Erin. "Marry? You're his wife?"

Erin revealed her clan pendant, the symbol of her engagement marriage to Vlad. "Yes." A small smirk crossed her lips as she looked back at her husband.

Jonno's mouth opened and closed unsure how to answer her confirmation. "He's 18!" Jonno pointed to him, "and you're not even 18!" He protested. He'd read Erin's file, it was short as she hadn't really embraced being a slayer but he had memorised her date of birth.

"Not for another month." Erin agreed, "Its perfectly legal in their world." It was true to marry Vlad she had to be at least 15 by the date of his birthday. Although she was surprised that she was married so young, she didn't expect to be until (at least) her mid twenties.

"You gave up your life for a vampire to rule?"

Erin didn't like the older slayer's mocking tone; he had no idea what would happen if Vlad wasn't the one in charge. "Vlad is the best chance any of us have." Erin snapped. She moved forward towards Jonno but Vlad held her back with a hand on her upper arm. "We can't go on killing each other forever, something needs to be done. Vlad is here to offer you a peaceful solution, he didn't have to but he has."

A sudden hiss made Erin jump. She knew who that his had come from, she'd heard it enough to realise what it meant – anger. In a flash she turned around to face Vlad.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad hissed as something was thrown at Erin, it halted in mid air. It was perfectly in line with her cheek albeit a few feet away from her. He vaguely noticed Erin turn to him confusion on her face, which was quickly replaced by worry – not for her but for him. Vlad slowly brought the object closer to him, he let out a growl as he realised what it was. Garlic.

He clicked his fingers watching as it burst into flame. He spun to face the Slayers, his eyes pure black with fury. Erin could see and feel he was fighting to keep his other side under control and reigned in.

Vlad stepped closer to the one who had thrown the garlic; in an instant he was thrown into the air, suspended below the ceiling. The thin teenager looked terrified at Vlad's anger and power. He cast a glance towards his target pleading with her to help him. Erin let out a soft sigh, Vlad's protectiveness could be his undoing but at least he was demonstrating to the slayers he did care for something or rather someone else, an uncommon emotion in vampires. The only consolation was that Ryan wasn't here; his fangs would be in the slayer's neck.

"Let him down Vlad." Erin whispered softly.

Vlad wasn't in the mood to discuss it. "He threw garlic at you." Erin took his arm as he growled the slayer rising up another few feet, his head hitting the ceiling. The garlic wouldn't kill her, not such a small amount that would surely drop to the floor when it had hit her. Still it would cause her a lot of excruciating pain as her skin fought against it and while it tried to heal.

Jonno watched the interaction with interest, unsure what to make of Vlad's protectiveness towards Erin. It seemed to be genuine love. He watched as no one else dared to talk Vlad out of his actions, he noticed that Vlad's eyes softened when Erin spoke to him.

As the slayer dangled and squirmed in the air, Jonno decided he needed to intervene, he'd seen enough to understand that Vlad hadn't seized the opportunity out of malice. "Vlad…"

Vlad turned his head away from the attacker, his anger clear for all to see. "He attacked my wife!"

"Please….please…" The teenager muttered softly, begging to be released. "I'm sorry." The words were broken and full of fear.

Jonno began to wonder if Vlad's offer was genuine, he could have killed Erin's attacker but he hadn't. It seemed vaguely familiar that Vlad didn't want to kill them. "I know, he did it on instinct. He wasn't ordered to." Jonno decided to give Vlad the benefit of the doubt; to do that the teenager's actions had to be denied.

When Erin spoke she could feel all eyes on her, so she kept her voice soft and low. "Vlad, remember what you came here for." Vlad closed his eyes nodding; he slowly lowered the slayer but dropped him the last two feet. A slight smirk came to his lips as he gazed at the slayer sprawled in front of him on the floor. Erin lightly hit him on the arm, scolding him for his petulant action. Vlad turned to Erin a slightly sheepish look in his eyes, but she could see his determination. Erin knew how much Vlad had been holding back.

Around the room he could see the glances from the other slayers – they were terrified of him even more so now than ever.

The teenage slayer stood and ran as fast as he could away from Vlad and Erin, his boots squeaking down the corridor. Ingrid and the Count held back a delighted laugh at Vlad's actions and their effect on those around him. While he didn't embrace his evil side Vlad was still intimidating to everyone.

Vlad turned to see Jonno, his eyes slowly becoming clear once again. "If any of you *ever* attack Erin again, I *will* kill all of you." He warned, his fangs still extended and eyes narrowing. Jonno and the other slayers nodded in agreement.

Vlad straightened his head shaking slightly as he forced himself to retract his fangs. He hated how natural it felt when they extended. He couldn't deny they'd been fighting to be revealed since entering the building.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno and the older slayer studied the determination on Vlad's face. The fact he had spared the life of the teenager was something that worked in favour of him, but he was still a vampire.

Jonno voiced the thought that was going through everyone's heads, "How do we know we can trust you?" 

Vlad began to speak, a small smile on his face, "I can offer you something no one else can…"

TBC

A/N: Thank you for reading.


	2. Predictable

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I think these two chapters are probably the hardest to write at the moment._

Chapter 2: Predictable

Jonno watched the seriousness on Vlad's face; he searched his eyes for deception but couldn't find anything at all. Vlad's posture was confident and open. The other vampires looked slightly confused at their leader's offer but hid it quickly. The confusion made Jonno wary, what could Vlad possibly offer that he hadn't discussed with his 'followers'?

"What can you offer us?" Jonno asked curious, surely Vlad couldn't offer anything of value.

Erin seemed to realise what Vlad was planning to do a split second before he mentioned it. Was it wise though?

"Your memory."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno recovered from the shock of Vlad's offer, it was all that he'd wanted for a very long time. It was something he hadn't expected Vlad to offer. Once he got back his memories he'd know everything about them. All of their weaknesses and strengths. Their tactics as well. Why would Vlad want to give him such potentially dangerous knowledge.

'The vampire must be desperate.' Jonno thought, his smile hidden. He paused for a moment, what if it was a deception though? Jonno needed to know the answer. He might have been doing it out of the interests of establishing a treaty or he might be doing it to expand their empire.

"How do we know you'll give me back my real memories?"

Vlad wasn't in the mood to play games, he'd offered it and he wasn't prepared to offer anything else. "Do you want them back or not?" His arms were folded across his chest as he stared Jonno down.

Jonno shared a glance with the older slayer who shrugged. Clearly the older slayer had the same idea, but there was only one way they could be certain. He nodded and Vlad moved to stand in front of him.

"Look into my eyes," This time he wasn't going to go through the speech he went through with Renfield. Vlad's powers had grown since then. All he had to do was in effect 'unlock the box' that Vlad had placed Jonno's memories in, once it was opened Jonno would remember everything and the 'box' would disappear forever – but it didn't mean he couldn't created another one of he needed to.

To tell the truth Vlad wasn't sure if it would definitely work on Jonno, Renfield had been more of an experiment at the time and he had a much simpler mind that Jonno.

Erin kept a close eye on Vlad, she didn't know if the slayers would try anything while his attention was diverted. She knew Vlad could recover quickly but in that split second anything could happen.

Jonno stared into Vlad's eyes feeling himself slowly going numb as he watched the yellow/green glow in the vampire's eyes.

Vlad lifted his arm and clicked his fingers loudly; Jonno blinked and shook his head. Vlad stepped back as Jonno pressed a hand to his head as the intense memories over took him. Jonno grimaced in pain, doubling over.

Immediately every slayer had withdrawn their stakes and pointed them in response. The stakes were close but not touching them. Vlad didn't bother to flick their stakes away – yet. The slayers look troubled that the vampires didn't look afraid at all and that angered them further.

After a few more moments Jonno straightened to look at Vlad. All traces of pain gone form his face. Somehow he knew the pain had been unintentional, not that he would have blamed him for what the Slayers Guild had put him through when they held him captive all those months ago. As he gazed at Vlad with a new perspective his eyes were more alight than they had been in their last few confrontations.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Todd, leave them." So that was the name of the older slayer, Todd. "He's given me everything back." Jonno's eyes searched as if reading a book, as he went over the restored memories. "You look older," He commented, he was never able to look on Vlad's digital photo before as his mind constantly rewiped but now he could compare how Vlad had changed. Ingrid laughed at the comment, drawing annoyed glances from everyone in the room including the vampires.

"Told you, you'd grown old." She commented softly for Vlad to hear. "Something the Slayer and me actually agree on."

Vlad turned his head back to his sister, fixing her with a piercing glare, "Thank you Ingrid." Ingrid nodded as if to say 'you're welcome'. Erin rolled her eyes.

Every stake was dropped away from them, but still held firmly in their hands. "Not much of the Chosen One if you could stop those stakes." 'Todd' cajoled.

Vlad sighed turning to face him, why was this one so desperate for him to prove his abilities? Did he really think Vlad was lying about unlocking them again?

With a click every stake was flung down the corridor, the sharp points broke off a few as they collided with the walls and each other. A few stakes broke in half showing their shoddy workmanship. His eyes never left Todd once.

"I chose not to use them," Vlad explained simply. "I was telling the truth so there was no point in using them." Vlad wanted to show them he was a man of his word.

Todd continued, "That doesn't change what you are though. Once a vampire always a vampire, vampires don't change." Erin felt a trickle of amusement enter her mind at that comment, she looked at Vlad curiously but he kept a straight face. She knew when Vlad was up to something and this was one of those times.

Jonno needed to know why his memories were taken. "Why?" Jonno asked, still trying to sift through his memories, they were jumbled and out of order but he could feel them settling into their places. The black hole in his mind was being filled slowly, as each memory slotted into place Jonno knew he'd never black out again. Everything became clear as the final memory slotted into place. "You didn't want to kill us." He muttered softly.

Vlad nodded slowly, his eyes showing the truth of his statement. The slayers all around looked them up and down, unsure what to make of Vlad. They'd always thought he'd taken Jonno's memories out of spite, they didn't think he was trying to protect everyone.

"I'm giving you a chance this time, your only chance." Vlad explained, looking at Jonno. "A decision by both sides not just one."

"There'll be conditions if we accept." Jonno told him, Vlad knew there would be regardless.

"Will you consider peace?" Vlad asked curiously, he knew what the answer would be but he'd offered it to them, that's what his conscience demanded. Maybe they were always right slayers and vampires couldn't be allies but he needed to find that out for certain.

Jonno looked at Todd, his face uncertain. The older slayer had the final say after all. Todd's face was perfectly straight but the glint in his eye told another story. Vlad had become skilled at reading other people but Bertrand was the expert after 400 years. Vlad shot a look at his mentor who tilted his head. That gave Vlad all the information he needed – they would try something. The glint had become more defined when Jonno had regained his memories.

"We'll think about it."

Vlad let a smile grace his lips; he kept his emotions hidden intentionally. He could see them trying to read them. "Good." Vlad adjusted his cape slightly. "No vampire will attack you…"

"How do we know that for sure?" Todd cut in before being silenced by Ingrid's glare. He realised he shouldn't have interrupted Vlad at that point. It might have endangered the promise Vlad was making.

"Every vampire knows what will happen if they go against him." Erin told them with an air of irritation; Bryce and Fromik's confrontation with Vlad was still in Erin's mind. They were terrified of the power Vlad held.

"How can we contact you?" Todd asked with a smirk, one that a few slayers around them had.

Vlad titled his head; he knew why they were asking. "I'm sure you'll find a way." Vlad grinned unnerving them; they knew exactly what he meant – he was prepared for them either way.

Extending his hand to Erin he turned and strode out of the building, leaving a mixture of confusion and relief amongst the slayers.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

They all met up in the nearby woods within 5 minutes of leaving the building. Every member of the group making sure to take a different route so the slayers couldn't follow them. Vlad listened for the signal being emitted by a tracking device as each arrived. Pleased he couldn't hear one he relaxed.

Vlad wrapped his arm around Erin's waist as she appeared next to him, tracing circles through the material of her leather shirt; he pressed a kiss to her temple as she laid her head against his shoulder. He could feel the red silk of her cape against the back of his hand, seeing Erin formally dressed still was an unusual sight to him. Erin stepped closer to him, wrapping her own arm around his waist, playing with the rough edge of his leather jacket.

They all remained silent for a few moments, their relief at leaving the Guild evident. Bertrand and the Count relished the fresh scent of the forest, trying to flush the scent of disinfectant that was distinctly the Slayer's Guild building. Ingrid seemed edgy at what had just happened in there, however they knew her feelings about confronting them over what they did to Will had constantly been fighting to come to the surface.

"How do you know you can trust them?" Ingrid asked softly. Surely her brother couldn't take their word at face value?

"I know I can't," Vlad replied with a smile. "But I don't want to sit in the shadows, waiting for them to try and slay us for the rest of my life. I want to find a way for us to live in peace. I'm not going to be the one to start the war." Vlad told them angrily. "The slayers are too confident in themselves and that's what makes them easy targets. Their technology develops but their tactics don't." He clarified, "I've given them a choice, its up to them if they accept it."

Erin had a feeling that no matter what the slayers said they would try to catch them unawares…hopefully only until they came to their senses and agreed peace was the only way forward for both sides.

"They'll attack anyway." Ingrid told him fiercely. Her face turned darker. "And why did you give him his memories back?"

Vlad knew she was right but they had one advantage over the slayers now. An advantage he'd had planned from the start – should they need it. "Jonno's less dangerous to us with his memories than he was without them." Without his memories Jonno had created new weapons, one in particular still made him shudder, when he had his memories he used existing weapons rather than create new ones.

"He knows everything about us!" Ingrid protested, Vlad had definitely gone mad.

Bertrand smirked, understanding why Vlad had been so eager to give Jonno his memories back. "He's more predictable this way and that makes them more predictable."

Erin nodded, understanding what Vlad was trying to say and furthering Bertrand's comment. "Without his lost memories making him bitter, he'll slip back into old habits – just like Renfield – to humans memories make up who they are."

Vlad nodded at her logic, "Giving Jonno's memories back makes him the Jonno from four years ago." Vlad smiled, "We know that Jonno very well."

Ingrid folded her arms, "He knows our weaknesses." She reminded him. Jonno knew exactly how to hurt them.

"Weaknesses that have changed over four years." Vlad told her angrily, "Jonno knows nothing of us *now*. He knows us *then*. We can use that against them, after all they're sure 'vampire's never change'." Erin suddenly realised why Vlad had felt so amused.

When Jonno knew them Vlad was desperate to get out of becoming a vampire, he fancied Ingrid, he was terrified of the Count, Ingrid wasn't quite as scheming as she was now and Vlad was more compassionate than he was now. Vlad and Ingrid knew his tactics off by heart but he no longer knew theirs. Over four years Jonno wasn't able to learn how much they had changed and that was going to work in their favour.

However Vlad still had hope for them; Jonno was one person who had a conscience in what he did all those years ago. Jonno always knew when he and his father went too far.

Erin smiled looking up at Vlad, he knew all along what he was doing. "If they don't choose peace…you know they'll use his knowledge to plan their attacks on us."

The slayers would definitely want to promote Jonno and use him in the field for his knowledge of them, they would think their attacks were foolproof. Attacks the Draculas could anticipate and prepare for.

Erin continued, "If they attack you've forced them to do it your way."

"Exactly." He'd prepared for any eventuality. Vlad hated to manipulate anyone into anything but this time it was necessary. He'd hoped for peace but it didn't hurt to have a back up plan ready just in case.

Erin leaned up and kissed Vlad's cheek, agreeing with him completely, "Better the devil you know." She muttered softly, drawing a chuckle from the others.

"You know they'll choose to slay us!" The Count warned, not holding out much hope for the peace. That was one thing he hadn't missed, okay maybe he had missed it occasionally.

"Maybe, but this way we're ready for them." Vlad smiled, before flying into the air.

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	3. Tardiness

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_There was one character from 'Bad Vlad' that I thought could have some potential in this story. Becky._

_I'm not quite sure how I feel about today's Dracula ep – can't make up my mind._

_This is the 1st of 3 chapters I'm posting tonight._

Chapter 3: Tardiness

The hollow sound of banging woke Vlad up, his fangs bared as he looked around trying to work out exactly where the noise was coming from. The pounding rang through his head, making him wince with each bang.

Vlad had learned long ago not to sit up suddenly, so he slowly raised it before dropping it down suddenly as the hammering stopped. He glanced down at his left wrist before cursing; he'd left his watch outside the coffin. He could picture it sitting there on the table.

Vlad felt movement to the side of him and he briefly glanced down to see Erin shifting trying to block out the noise. Vlad gently ran his hand up and down her arm, trying to wake her from her fitful sleep. He gently took the hand that was laid over his heart and began to move it so he could turn to face her. Unfortunately that proved to be the wrong decision.

Erin yanked her arm away from him, her eyes still closed tightly. Vlad knew she wasn't aware of him, he reached out to shake her awake but without warning her elbow appeared out of nowhere and came into sharp and very painful contact with his nose. A loud crunch was heard. Hot tears stung in his eyes blurring his vision and forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut tightly in an effort to stop them falling.

Vlad flew back, thankful that his coffin had a cushioned interior compared to most others. His hand flew up to his nose, holding it and checking it thoroughly. By the feel it wasn't broken, however that didn't mean it didn't still sting. He withdrew his fingers to look at them before cursing himself; he didn't know why he was checking for blood.

"Erin!" His voice was slightly nasal as he spoke. He twisted his nose slightly, trying to stop his voice from sounding so nasal.

Erin snapped awake, she looked at her elbow that was still in its awkward position. She slowly moved it grimacing at the dull throb that she felt. She looked towards Vlad, noticing the slightly odd position he was in, clutching his nose.

"Sorry." She whispered as she realised what had happened. Vlad shook his head as if to say 'don't worry about it'. Erin shuffled closer to him, gently prying his hand from his nose. She gently tweaked it earning a sharp gasp from him, the cold of her fingers soothing the continuous throbbing slightly. Thankfully she hadn't broken it. "You'll live." Her voice was soft as she spoke. Vlad nodded gratefully, no trusting his voice to speak.

Erin jolted as the banging started again; she turned her whole body towards the sound. Vlad sank further into the cushioned interior the extra half-inch allowing his nose to escape uninjured this time.

This time the banging was in the form of a tune. A short repeating beat, two long bangs then two quick ones followed by a long one, a pause, then it began all over again. Renfield wasn't that creative so it wasn't him. With a lazy click Vlad opened the coffin, who ever was standing there had better get back lest they be hit by the double lid.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

An upside down head appeared over the end of the coffin making both Erin and Vlad jump. Vlad craned his neck as he tried to sit up without hitting the intruder. He helped Erin sit up, running a hand through his hair and straightening his shirt from its dishevelled state. Vlad blinked blearily as his eyes fought to focus on the person in front of him.

"Its gone passed 8:30 Vlad." Ingrid whistled, her pitch deliberately chosen to make Vlad and Erin wince.

"So?" Vlad asked, her comment not having any meaning for him. He looked towards Erin who looked just as puzzled as him, her eyes blinking lazily as they tried to close once again. Ingrid smile made him feel like he would regret asking her his question. He tilted his head, blinking lazily as he waited for her answer.

Her answer was direct in its simplicity but had the effect of a bomb being dropped. "It's Monday."

"What?" In a flash Vlad was out of the coffin, rummaging through his wardrobe. Erin groaned letting herself flop back against the coffin, that meant she had to get dressed too. They'd been up most of the night meeting the slayers, they'd had an hour maybe two of sleep.

Erin had grown bored of being cooped up in the school all day with nothing to do so she'd enrolled as a pupil. Granted there wasn't much of the academic year left but she was desperate to find something to do. Anything was welcome.

Ingrid sat there watching the pair of them. Erin sluggishly rose; she wasn't as quick to wake as Vlad was. Vlad watched his sister arms crossed over his chest, trying to hint subtly for Ingrid to leave the room but his sister was deliberately ignoring his hints. That only left the direct approach.

"Ingrid, a bit of privacy…" Vlad told her firmly. Ingrid stood slowly, her leather creaking as she moved before rolling her eyes and disappearing in a flash.

Vlad shared an annoyed look with Erin, she knew how he felt. Ingrid would stop at nothing to annoy him.

Now it would be one mad rush to get ready.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad made it into his class with barely a minute to spare. He groaned as he slumped into the chair, a few gazes being drawn to him. He shifted uncomfortably as they gazed at him coughing awkwardly. Vlad glanced towards the clock trying to distract everyone's attention and draw them to the clock, just like you could do by looking upwards, sooner or later who ever was watching you couldn't resist their curiosity. His tactic paid off as the transferred their gaze away from him and didn't bother to look back.

Miss McCauley gestured for them to set up their easels and begin work. She was covering once again for their usual art teacher. No planning had been submitted so she'd dashed around to get various things together for them to draw, using the excuse of an art assessment. Alex had left the decision for their materials and equipment up to them. There were only three lessons of art today, year 13 in the morning for two hours, year 9 after break working on their pottery project and luckily this afternoon year 11 were only working on their art coursework. The final hour of the day was a free period for the art teacher.

Vlad grabbed the paper and charcoal, simply because they were the closest thing to him. He fought down the ever so powerful urge to use his powers to finish the still life drawing in a matter of minutes but didn't really think Miss McCauley would approve. Glancing upwards he noticed a few of his classmates fighting over the tissue paper like vultures fighting over the last scraps of flesh. With a slight sigh he began to sketch what he saw before him, only 6 hours and 10 minutes to go until his coffin.

Miss McCauley watched Vlad with interest, he seemed very tired. The way he moved in his seat, his attention constantly wandering as he tried to draw the musical instruments in front of him, a scowl crossed his face as he furiously rubbed out his pencil lines. Vlad's head seemed droop every five minutes or so. She wondered if Erin was the same way.

Slowly she walked around behind Vlad, making a point to look at everyone's artwork to ensure that it didn't appear she was making a beeline for Vlad.

"Are you okay Vlad?" Her voice made him jump, the base pencil lines jerking in response and moving 6 inches across the page. Vlad grabbed the rubber and began to fiercely rub out the lines on the page.

Vlad's answer was defensive, "Yeah, fine."

"You seem a little tired."

"We were all out till late last night." He explained. "We only caught a few hours sleep."

"So Erin will be just as tired?" There was something in her question that Vlad didn't like the sound of at all.

"Yeah," He commented before pausing, surely Miss McCauley didn't think that… "The others are probably still fast asleep."

He wasn't sure if Miss McCauley believed him judging by the stare she as fixing him with but it was the truth. After what felt like an eternity she nodded moving away from Vlad letting him continue with his drawing.

Vlad shook his head making a conscious effort to stay awake throughout the day.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin banged her plastic sandwich box down in front of Vlad, his head snapped up startled. With the force she'd banged it down with he was surprised there wasn't a giant crack along its side. He hadn't noticed her approach; he put away his history book (that he had been trying to read for the last ten minutes) as soon as he saw the irritated look on her face. Her eyebrows were noted and her gaze fixed on him, he hadn't done anything – or so he thought.

"Why is Miss McCauley asking why I'm so tired?"

He should have expected McCauley to check up on his story by quizzing Erin. Vlad countered her question with one of his own. "What did you say?"

"That we were all out till late last night." She answered, "You haven't answered my question." She noted, sitting down opposite him. Vlad peered into her sandwich box, a look of undisguised hunger on his face. Erin sighed handing him one of her sandwiches. Vlad accepted it gratefully, he sniffed its mild aroma, realising that he should have asked what it was first. "It's not tomato ketchup." She teased, knowing Vlad's hate of that particular flavour sandwich. Vlad took a cautious bite before his features relaxed, cheese spread. "So…" She prompted.

Vlad leaned closer to whisper to her. "I think she suspects something." 

"About vampires?"

"About us." Vlad gestured between them, Erin sat back. Her gaze being drawn to the teacher in question. "Don't look at her." He hissed, looking at someone usually meant you were talking about them. Erin looked into his eyes seeing genuine worry in them.

"Everyone knows we're together." She told him, not understanding what the problem was. She took a large bite out of her sandwich, she really wasn't keen on cheese spread but she was in a hurry when she made them. Erin really didn't fancy taking her lunch upstairs especially with three cranky vampires in the attic.

"But not that we're…" He really didn't want to use the 'm' word in public earshot. "I just don't want nasty things being said about you."

Erin linked her fingers with his, squeezing them softly. "I can handle it Vlad, they can't be worse than the Council."

"I wouldn't bet on it." He mumbled, noticing Miss McCauley still watching them closely. He slowly brought his eyes back to Erin, smiling softly as she straightened out her blonde hair.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin looked up, expecting to see Vlad but managed to hide a frown as she realised it was Becky. She really wasn't in the mood for girl talk…especially if was going to be about boys.

Becky finished applying the touches of brown eye shadow to her eyelids with her middle finger before wiping the mess onto her grey jumper. Erin grimaced slightly, as the compact was shoved in front of her face, luckily Becky was to busy fluffing her hair to notice Erin's lack of reflection.

"No thanks." Erin pushed it away quickly, closing it with a click as she did so.

"You should wear more, give you a bit of colour." Erin let out a frustrated growl, lately all Becky had been on about was how pale she looked and how extra makeup could give her a 'rosy complexion'.

"I think she looks great already." Erin smiled as she turned to face her knight in shining armour, somehow he always managed to have good timing.

"Hey Vlad." Becky pushed a raven strand behind her ear, twisting the end between her thumb and index finger. She swayed slightly as she looked Vlad up and down as she always did. Erin rolled her eyes causing Vlad to cough to hide a chuckle.

Vlad sighed the sigh of the long suffering straightening slightly as he did so. "Becky." He greeted with false cheer.

Vlad looked passed her seeing the clock on the wall, he let out a relieved sigh, one minute to go until afternoon lessons. It wasn't that he didn't like Becky it was just that she had a one-track mind and she was used to getting what she wanted. At the moment (and as it had been for the last year) what she wanted was Vlad.

"Are you feeling any better?" Becky asked with genuine concern, but there was an undertone of flirting.

"Better?"

"You haven't been in PE lately…" That showed how observant Becky had been over the last four years, he hadn't been in PE since he was sixteen.

Vlad folded his arms over his chest; if he didn't answer she'd pry further – even try to follow him. "I have private lessons that are scheduled at the same time, Miss McCauley okayed them." Vlad explained.

He glanced at the clock, 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…nothing. Not even a soft 'ping'.

Vlad subtly tried to look at his watch without her noticing but failing completely. His watch face had slipped around on his wrist meaning he couldn't actually read the time. He lifted up his arm fully, not caring now. His cursed at his luck, the clock in the dinner hall was five minutes fast.

As he lowered his arm he was yanked sharply forward as Becky grabbed his woollen sleeve pulling him closer, the material stretched under her fingers. His jumper twisted around his neck, the v-neck disappearing completely. She twisted his wrist before he could protest, angling it oddly causing pain to shoot through his arm. Vlad hated being manhandled.

She gazed at his watch, admiring it. "Is that new? It must have cost a fortune!" Vlad pulled his arm back forcefully, freeing it from her grip, pulling her towards him as she stumbled forward; Erin shot out a hand to grab her and steady her. Becky smiled her thanks to Erin waiting for Vlad to apologise; she was going to have a long wait though.

"Dad bought it for me." Vlad told her sharply, shrugging to shift his jumper back around so it sat comfortably once more. Erin gestured for him to adjust his collar slightly so he no longer looked as dishevelled. "Something about getting to training on time." He muttered under his breath, drawing a confused look from Becky. Erin had a well-practiced hidden smile. It was one of Vlad's excuses that had backfired on him, in her mind he shouldn't have blamed not having a watch for his lateness – especially when the Count wasn't in a good mood.

A figure flew passed Vlad, his worn shoes sliding on the well-polished, cream, tiled floor leaving a trail of dirty black marks behind him. Vlad knew he recognised the black and white blur. The heap on the floor looked up at him, shaking his head as he tried to look at the two Master Vlads and Mistress Erins in front of him. Renfield pressed a hand to his bald head, double checking there wasn't a bump where he'd collided with the solid, blue plastic chair.

"Master Vlad the Council are here!" At least he hadn't turned French this time.

Erin and Vlad shared a look out of the corner of their eyes, Vlad stiffened pulling himself up to a more regal stance.

"Stay here." He told Erin, she nodded.

This wasn't a social call.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	4. Blackmail

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_The 2nd of 3 chapters I'm posting tonight._

Chapter 4: Blackmail

Vlad didn't bother to change out of his school clothes, he just walked through the throne room door. It must be serious for the Council to arrive in the middle of the day.

In the corner of the throne room stood six hardboard coffin crates with coffins inside. Looking at the label they'd been sent in a hurry. The cluttered up the area surrounding the throne. He struggled to hide a smile as he realised one was upside down. He hoped that was Fromik's coffin.

Each Council member looked up at him, they hadn't bared their fangs but Vlad could see them struggling not to. He could see the anger in their eyes at his disregarding their dress code but they would have to deal with it if they wanted to see him immediately.

Vlad walked across slowly his shoes squeaking across the floor until he reached the head of the table. Instead of sitting as they expected him to he leaned forward and braced his arms on the table. He looked at each one of them in turn trying to see who could actually look him in the eye. Only Lucius and Atilla could look at him.

Vlad raised his eyebrow waiting for one of them to speak. Staring down his father for 18 years had taught him how to handle the Council.

"You went to see the slayers!" Dhamphir growled angrily, his eyes flaring dangerously. Vlad didn't move back, he stayed still staring Dhamphir down. He wasn't scared of him at all.

"I did." Vlad confirmed. He was suddenly bombarded by questions.

"Why?" Bryce and Lucius.

"What do you think that'll achieve?" Dhamphir.

"Without consulting us?" Fromik.

"Vladimir Dracula?" A scolding from Atilla.

Only Yao remained quiet, he seemed to be considering the Chosen One's actions.

Vlad rolled his eyes, lazily stretching his arm upwards. A bolt of lightening flew from it lighting the entire room for a matter of seconds before dissipating slowly. Everyone in the room fell silent.

"Your job is to advise me. Not to tell me what to or not to do." His voice deepened, echoing around the room creating a vibration as he spoke.

"Your job is to lead us against the slayers."

"And how am I supposed to do that with our people in factions? You know the slayers will try to pick us off one by one while we're vulnerable. I need to find a way to deal with one problem before dealing with another."

"So you decided to sign a treaty." Atilla scoffed, shaking her head in disappointment at her grandson. Vlad knew that look he'd grown up with it until they'd left Transylvania so it didn't really spark any feeling in him either positive or negative.

"I didn't *sign* anything. I just laid an offer on the table."

Dhamphir continued trying to get the Chosen One to see sense. "The slayers will never stick to their word. Their purpose is to kill us."

"You think I didn't consider that?"

"You have a plan." Lucius smirked, Vlad wasn't naïve he'd had more encounters with Slayers than most of his kind in his 18 years.

Vlad nodded to Lucius, "I know how to handle them."

"You should." Bryce commented, a grin playing at the edges of his mouth. Vlad felt lead settle in the bottom of his stomach as he realised where this was going. "After all wasn't your half fang one of them?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad weathered their gazes, his lip fought to sneer but he held it steady. His gaze narrowed slightly but not noticeable to anyone who didn't know him.

"Erin is a trained slayer." Vlad confirmed, drawing worried looks from around the table. Vlad had a sudden flash of a Hunt Ball all those years ago, half expecting them to fly away in fear at the word 'slayer'. He knew this was bound to come out sooner or later, it was better sooner however. "She trained but that's as far as it goes."

"How do you know that for certain?" Fromik asked, Vlad didn't miss the shared look between him and Bryce. They were up to something.

"Because I know my wife Fromik, Erin is loyal to us, she's helped me, saved me and married me, if she was a slayer she wouldn't have done any of that." Vlad hissed, "I trust her."

Bryce folded his arms over his chest, he was too confident. "Trust will get you killed."

Vlad's head dipped as he looked at them through his eyelids. "Its not got me killed yet. Maybe we should trust others more often rather than staking each other in the back."

Fromik's next comment was sly with an air of questioning designed to unnerve the young vampire in front of him. "I think our community would be interested to learn your wife is a slayer."

"*Was* a slayer." Vlad corrected before smiling, the vampires at the table shuffled at his smile. It wasn't the reaction they'd expected from him. "Do what you think is right Fromik." Vlad consented. Fromik paused unsure why Vlad had just given him permission to reveal a scandal, the hesitation gave Vlad the opportunity he needed – just like he'd planned. "As long as you don't mind me informing our people to the changes in my coronation vows. The changes that would have given the Council my power." Vlad straightened fully looking down his nose at them.

"You can't prove that."

"You really think I didn't have Ingrid record the ceremony?" Vlad's face was perfectly straight, the Council shared an uneasy look, in particular three members looked guilty the others shared an 'I told you so' look. Vlad had been waiting for an opportunity to throw that in, he could tell now who exactly he could trust amongst the High Council. "I'm sure our kind would be interested at the change in wording, especially concerning accepting whatever advice you gave me."

Fromik's threats weren't even a patch on his mother's blackmail, even Ingrid's for that matter. Growing up as a Dracula had its advantages. If Fromik and Bryce really wanted to get power they'd have to try a lot harder than that.

Yao began to laugh, everyone turned to look at him. "The Young One isn't as stupid as you think Fromik. As for his marriage to Erin," Vlad was surprised at the use of her name. "I believe he knows what he's doing." Vlad nodded in thanks at the support.

"Don't forget you gave your blessing on our marriage." Vlad added twisting the knife deeper into Fromik and Bryce, "What would they say if they knew you had the final say on my bride?" He worked hard to mask his anger with indifference but it was difficult. He was thankful he'd made Erin remain in school.

Lucius looked pleased that someone was finally taking Fromik and Bryce in hand, they'd had too much free reign under the previous Grand High Vampire.

The two troublemakers slouched lower in their seats, trying to avoid his gaze. Vlad was tempted to send them away for trying to blackmail him but he preferred them to get up to something under his nose than behind his back sharpening their wooden stakes.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The tension in the room became thick once again as they pondered over what had just happened. Vlad felt his irritation building now the adrenaline had left his body, he hadn't had time to let his anger build he was thinking rather than feeling in response to their accusations.

"Back to the reason we came." Dhamphir returned to the topic. "I hope you know what you're doing." He told him, pressing his palms flat against the cool wood of the table.

"I do."

Yao looked at Vlad, studying him closely. The fierce look of sureness on Vlad's face was enough to convince him. "You seem to have everything under control."

"You're taking a risk." Atilla told him. "You'll be their main target now, not the rest of us. I'm not sure if its foolish or wise."

"I can deal with the slayers. As long as no vampire attacks one…unless it's in self defence." Vlad added, he would deal with the fallout. If it was self defence they wouldn't have started it. "Do I have your agreement?"

"What's the penalty if we don't?"

"Ritual staking." Vlad told them, not batting an eyelid. They all shared a glance. "Do you agree?" He demanded loudly.

The Council nodded and Vlad bound them to their agreement with a flash of light.

Dhamphir offered his warning to Vlad, "If you're not careful vampires might think you're being nice to the slayers." Vlad nodded signifying his understanding, he knew some vampires would think that.

"After all we don't want a leader that's nice." Bryce snarled, adding to Dhamphir's statement.

"I call it merciful, I'm a vampire I don't do nice." Vlad hissed jumping close to his face in a blink from the opposite side of the dark room. Bryce jumped back away from the angry vampire, colliding sharply with the cold stone wall, flecks of stone chipped away. "I hope that wasn't a challenge, Bryce, I promised you what would happen if you challenged me again."

Bryce shook his head, not wanting to answer. Vlad stepped back out of Bryce's personal space. "Good." He turned to the others. "I think this meeting is over." He snapped. The others nodded before disappearing into their coffins. It was Bryce's that was upside down, not what he hoped but it would do.

The coffin's creaked shut, as the last one closed with a bang Vlad clicked his fingers sealing them up securely, sharp screws and nails fixed the crate lit to the box securely before tape appeared denoting 'fragile' along the front and backs of each coffin. Vlad let out a sigh of relief before turning towards the oak doors.

"RENFIELD!" He yelled, with luck the idiot wouldn't be far away. Vlad grasped the cold brass handle, turning it to unlatch the door.

As he pulled it open he looked down seeing something blocking his way. The Count and Renfield were kneeling on the floor and neither had noticed the door had opened. Renfield looked upwards slowly before giving him and innocent smile. Not taking his eyes off the young master he began to tug on the Count's sleeve.

"Get off you disgusting maggot, it's my turn!" The Count pushed Renfield out of the way, his ear aligned perfectly with where the keyhole was.

Vlad let out a small cough. Renfield shared an unsure look with his Master as Vlad watched them with a raised eyebrow. Vlad folded his arms over his chest waiting for an answer.

The Count opened and closed his mouth before settling on an answer, "You're right Renfield." The Count bent lower to the floor, "This new dust just doesn't go into all the corners." Renfield looked around confused before the Count grabbed his ear making him let out squeals of pain, pulling him down. Renfield found his nose pushed into the dust to inspect it. "Clean it all up and write a letter of complaint."

"Yes Ma…ahh…ATCHOOOO!" The Count grimaced as Renfield let his germs flow all over him. He stood up in a flash looking at Vlad. He could tell Vlad hadn't bought their excuse.

"How did it go?"

Vlad didn't look at them as the Count brushed the floor dust from his red long jacket, "Eat garlic."

The Count paused as his words sank in. "LANGUAGE VLADIMIR!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin leaned against the doorframe, waiting as Vlad continued to pound at the punch bag. Dark dust flew from the punch bag with each bruising hit it took, settling on the well-worn floor. She knew something was wrong when he hadn't returned to class, she didn't chase after him he needed to stew for a while before being confronted. She'd left it for a couple of hours before trying to find him, Erin knew that Vlad knew she was there but she didn't interrupt his rhythm – until now.

"They heard about our visit to the slayers?" Erin asked softly her answer was another wince inducing thud. "That was quick."

"Yeah." The bitterness was there.

"I take it didn't go well." Erin finally spoke.

"NO. IT. DIDN'T." Each word was emphasised by a jolt to the bag. Erin's eyes blinked on instinct with each blow.

"They didn't like your meeting with the slayers?"

"No, but they got over it." He muttered. Hitting the bag more.

"Then what's wrong?" His response was to hit the bag even harder.

A shockwave ripped through the room forcing dust from the brickwork ceiling as the punch bag flew off its creaky chain and directly into the wall, cracking the brickwork. It let out a 'pftt' and a gash appeared along the seam as the stitching broke. Mouldy straw flying across the room leaving yellow flecks behind it.

Vlad shook from the exertion of hitting the bag, he fought with his tight gloves. After a moment he lost his temper with the right glove struggling with the Velcro holding it on, when he finally prised it off he threw it across the length of the training room letting out a roar. A bolt of fire flew along with it and Erin barely managed to dodge out of the way diving into the corridor.

In an instant Vlad was in front of her, he cupped her smooth face checking he hadn't caused any damage. Only when he'd thoroughly searched her features did he pull back. "Sorry." He apologised. Erin noticed he hadn't changed out of his uniform, his tie hung limply around his neck and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. He must have left the meeting and come directly to the training room to blow off steam.

"You're only getting me back for nearly breaking your nose." She joked, the weak joke made him laugh.

Erin placed her hands on his chest, feeling him relax underneath her fingers, and pushed him back into the training room, surveying the damage and decided the kindest thing for the burst punch bag would be to give it a decent funeral. He hadn't left a trail of destruction that was a good sign. Erin watched as he quickly set to cleaning it up, watching him for a few moments she approached him placing a hand on his shoulder. Erin held out her hand to him, Vlad took it he opened his mouth to speak but Erin placed a finger on his lips before gesturing with her head to follow her.

Vlad needed to get outside and away from his destiny for a few hours.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	5. Getting Away From It All

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_The last of 3 chapters I'm posting tonight._

Chapter 5: Getting Away From It All

Erin had insisted that he get cleaned up before she dragged him outside, for a few hours they could at least pretend they were a normal couple without worrying about their kind. Erin readjusted her pendant slightly, hiding the crest beneath her shirt. It wouldn't do for slayers to recognise the crest and work out they lived in the area.

The door creaked open and she turned grinning at the sight of a clean Vlad, she laughed as she looked at his hair – tufts sticking up everywhere. She reached up a slender hand and patted them down gently restyling his hair until she was satisfied. He obviously hadn't bothered to comb it after she ordered him to take a shower to wash away the sweat and grime from beating the poor punch bag to death.

Erin lifted up one of the mugs she'd brought into their room and passed it to Vlad. He took a long drawn out sip of the soya blood inside. He hadn't realised how hungry he'd become.

"Ready?" She asked softly,

"Yeah." She linked her arm through his as he escorted her down the corridor and out of the school building.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The town was still quite busy when they arrived and Erin was thankful the days hadn't extended fully yet. They still had an hour or two before the shops closed. It would be nice to actually shop in shops rather than online for a change. Not that she could actually think of anything she needed.

Vlad glanced around almost in a daze. Erin stopped and unlinked their arms; she reached up and gently cupped his cheek stroking it with her thumb. "Don't think about them." She told him softly, whatever they had said had clearly upset him. "Just think about enjoying yourself." A smile crossed his face and he nodded.

"You're right."

"Women usually are." Vlad laughed at her air of finality. Erin smiled at seeing him finally relax. He grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, making Erin stumble slightly, in the direction of the bookshop.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad pushed Erin through the door; her eyes were immediately drawn to the large Twilight Saga display in there. A smirk crossed her features as she looked back to Vlad; he was far better than Edward Cullen.

"What are we in here for?" Erin stopped but Vlad walked further and further away from her.

"Do you remember the new pictures decorating the throne room last week?" He asked as he stood on his tiptoes peering down the aisles trying to find what he was looking for.

Wolfie had gone colouring mad after Miss McCauley had given him some colouring crayons when she found him wandering the school corridors looking for something to do. Idle hands and all that. The throne room was decorated with colourful pictures of their family and the games the breathers had been playing in PE. Wolfie had even drawn some of their wedding and a few of Bertrand training Vlad. They really had brightened up the room.

"The ones Wolfie drew? Yeah." She still didn't see the relevance although she had managed to save a few putting them in a scrapbook for him.

"Did you see what was on the paper?"

"No."

"Pages from your Romeo and Juliet." He answered. He didn't look at her as he admitted it.

"How do you know it was mine?" They both had identical books.

"It had your handwriting all over it." He closed his eyes he could imagine Erin's fists clenched by her side.

"How…" She gritted out from between her teeth, closing her eyes briefly before continuing. "How did Wolfie get hold of that?"

"I don't know." He found what he was looking for and bent down to search amongst the Shakespeare on the bottom shelf. Richard III, Anthony and Cleopatra, Much Ado About Nothing, Taming of the Shrew…

"So for the last week it's been your book I've been carrying to lessons?" Something that seemed to be working in Vlad's favour as their teacher hadn't actually asked them to use their books.

He looked up as he heard a thunder clap, finding Erin looking just as startled as he was. Judging by no other thunderclap following after a minute Vlad knew for definitely that Erin had caused it. Erin was paler than usual at the thought of actually having caused the sound. The only powers she'd shown so far were speed, flight and the odd bit of telepathy.

"Someone might have to train with Bertrand." He teased, a smirk covering his face at her horror stricken one. He wasn't sure if would enjoy her expression more than Bertrand's when he told him she was ready to be trained. Bertrand had told him she needed to be trained in combat like he was although he had been reluctant to mention that at the time. "He knows what he's doing." He told her.

Her answer was quick off her lips, "I'm happy with what I can do already." He turned back to the bookshelf, suddenly remembering what he was looking for.

"Erin, Bertrand's already mentioned training you when your powers start to develop." Vlad placed his hand on her upper arms, squeezing gently. "I can help you with your powers but Bertrand's the one who can train you how to control and use them in a fight and in hand to hand combat."

Erin winced at the thought of fighting Bertrand. Although it would give her an advantage if she was captured by slayers again. "I don't have to open a book either, do I?"

Vlad laughed dropping a kiss to her lips.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin put down her bottle of cola looking at Vlad who was playing with his, tracing shaped in the condensation.

"What did they say Vlad?" She asked softly.

"They tried to blackmail me." 

"You're their leader, they've got nothing to threaten you with." Erin paused seeing the way he was looking at her, it made her skin crawl. There was something off. "It was something to do with me wasn't it?" Vlad lowered his gaze further, it angered Erin that he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

As he spoke his voice was low and soft, "Fromik knows you were a slayer."

"Did you deny it?"

"No." Erin didn't understand, surely the wisest thing was to pretend it wasn't true. "There wasn't any point."

Tears sparked in Erin's eyes; never had she thought that her past would affect Vlad at all. "I'm so sorry Vlad I never wanted to be a slayer…" Vlad moved around to the table as she spoke, he knelt down in front of her, "Now they have something over you and…" Vlad pulled her to him, her face buried in the soft material of his shirt against her face; he could feel her tears soaking through the cotton on his shoulder. He rocked her gently from side to side. This was why he didn't want to tell her, he didn't want to upset her.

"I've dealt with it." Erin pulled back from him, her red eyes looking into his. He gently stoked her blonde hair, looping it behind her ear.

"I'm the perfect scandal." She whispered. "They can expose it at any time, if you don't do what they want you to." Erin went to push him away, "The best thing is if you're not seen with me for a while then maybe you can recover and…"

"I blackmailed them back." He admitted softly, he wasn't proud of it. "I'm not being ordered around by Fromik and Bryce. Besides I don't care what you were, what you are now is what matters to me."

Erin gazed into his eyes seeing no hint of deception in them, "I thought you were angry at me for being a slayer…"

Vlad's eyes softened looking at her, understanding why she thought that way. "I was angry at them trying to use you to force my hand." Vlad closed his eyes as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. His lips lingering there for a few moments, "I love you."

Erin sighed pulling closer to him, burying her head into his chest once more. "Love you too." She answered; he gently stroked her hair, before pulling back and helping Erin to her feet.

Erin slid slightly as Vlad helped her up, the soles of her shoes coming into contact with some spilt cola on the floor. He caught her quickly helping her steady herself. Vlad picked up his bottle and tucked it into his back pocket before wrapping an arm around her waist; Erin passed him her shopping bag with a pleading look. Vlad took it from her with a roll of his eyes making her laugh, he was always the gentleman.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad and Erin slowly made their way back to the school, enjoying the peace and quiet. A few lads jeered and whistled to Erin as they strolled passed the busy pub, Erin could feel the laughter in Vlad's chest as they walked. She didn't bother to question him on it. They could have sped back to the school but they both wanted to prolong the escape they had from who they were for as long as possible.

As they crossed the courtyard Vlad pulled her back to him wrapping an arm tightly around her waist. Erin looked at him confused for a moment before seeing the soft smile on his face lighting it up. Vlad leaned down slowly; Erin tilted her face upwards to look up at him. She couldn't ignore the tenderness of his features as he gazed at her. Erin slowly stood on her tiptoes. Vlad slowly brushed his lips against hers, Erin let out a moan wrapping her arms securely around his neck as his tongue met hers. Vlad lifted his free hand to cup her neck and guide her head, shuddering slightly as she tugged on the hair at the base of his neck.

A sudden clattering of footsteps on the cobbles forced them to draw apart, Erin slowly looked down to see Wolfie gazing up at them. Wolfie must have been waiting for them to return.

Wolfie held out a new picture for Erin to take, she smiled at the crude picture of Zoltan.

"Its brilliant Wolfie." She smiled as her young brother-in-law smiled and gushed, swaying from side to side. Erin moved to one side stepping into the light to look at it properly. It really did look like Zoltan, it was a pity about the black columns running up and down the page.

Vlad stepped closer to Erin wrapping his arms around her waist.

Erin paused in the middle of handing the picture back to Wolfie. Those words looked familiar, Vlad was right, 'Juliet' and 'Paris' jumped out at her. Wolfie had been using her book as colouring paper. She'd had an element of doubt in her since Vlad mentioned it but now it had definitely been confirmed. A book that was full of notes for her coursework that would take weeks to rewrite and complete. She couldn't look at Vlad's because he kept most of his notes filed away in his mind.

"Wolfie run!" Vlad told his brother, Wolfie noticed Erin's sudden change in mood and darted off as fast as he could down the corridor out of their reach.

Erin struggled against Vlad, breaking free of his grasp. Not that he'd really been holding her tight. He didn't blame her for her next sentence, Wolfie had it coming and Erin would probably be the one he'd listen to when he was told off.

"I've got a wolf to kill."

TBC

A/N: What Wolfie got up to actually happened to me once; I ended up losing lesson plans instead though. Annotated plans I needed to show at a meeting. I saw children drawing on the paper at the time but didn't think anything of it. The plans had been replaced by blank sheets of paper inside my folder – I never did find out who'd done it.

What do you think?

Thanks for reading.


	6. A Threat to the Council

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

This was originally two chapters but I think it works better as one without the waffle it had originally.

_Loved the episode today. 'Team Vlad' 'Yay'_

Chapter 6: A Threat to the Council

Vampire speed had no effect when it came to chasing Wolfie; the boy was a marvel at changing direction in an instant.

Erin managed to corner him in a long, narrow corridor. She slammed the door shut, locking it quickly before dashing in front of Wolfie; he turned and ran back towards the locked door. Seizing her chance she chased after him.

Erin grabbed Wolfie around the waist hoisting the five year old into the air, instead of struggling Wolfie turned in her arms to wrap his around her neck, laying his head on her shoulder, gazing into her eyes with such an innocent expression.

His actions softened her and it took a moment to remember why she'd been chasing him in the first place. She couldn't shout at him, not now.

Erin carried him to hers and Vlad's room before settling him on the top of the metal coffin. Wolfie squirmed slightly as he tried to sit comfortably on it. Erin knelt down in front of him so that she was eye level with the child.

"Wolfie, your drawings are beautiful," She began with a compliment so her admonishment would be less upsetting. "But you shouldn't rip pages out of books to draw them. Especially not books that aren't your own." Erin turned to her heavy backpack, pulling on the clips she rummaged through it desperately trying to find something for Wolfie. After a few moments she pulled a pad out of her bag, handing it to him. "Use only plain paper to draw on."

"So I don't use the paper with lines on?"

"You can draw on paper with lines, but not paper with writing on it from books."

"What's writing?" Wolfie asked flicking through the drawing pad Erin had given him.

"Writing is a group of letters that form words that you can read and understand." Wolfie nodded, but Erin could tell he didn't understand what she meant. Erin sighed and took the pad from Wolfie, she opened it up exposing a blank sheet to the air, Erin rummaged through her bag again pulling out her black pencil case. Going through her bag she'd never been more grateful she couldn't get paper cuts anymore. With effort she pulled the zip open and pulled out the first pen that her fingers could grasp – a bright green gel pen. Erin wrote Wolfie's name on the paper. She turned the pad back to face him. "That's writing." Wolfie titled his head trying to study it; he nodded understanding what she meant. "Didn't your mother teach you any words or letters?"

"No, she never spent time with me." Erin sighed; she had a feeling that would be the case.

"I'll tell you what." She began, "If you promise not to rip out any more pages from books I'll help you learn how to read." She offered, "I'll even ask Miss McCauley to help you learn." She told him, Wolfie's face lit up and Erin knew she'd said the right thing. Wolfie adored the headmistress. "Promise?" He nodded enthusiastically. Erin grasped his waist and gently lowered him from the coffin. "Now bed." She told him firmly.

Wolfie quickly kissed her cheek before darting out of the room, nearly knocking Vlad over who had just opened the door to enter. Erin laughed at the look on her husband's face.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin sighed as she leaned into Vlad's comfortable embrace. The couple sank a few inches into the large red sofa; she brought her knees up tucking them under her taking care not to jostle Vlad as she moved. Vlad shifted slightly so she could place her head in the crook of his shoulder, he ran a hand up and down her arm enjoying the feel of the soft cotton. Erin closed her eyes inhaling Vlad's unique scent, a sudden continuous movement made her eyes snap open, he was laughing at her. Granted it wasn't out loud but he was laughing.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head back to look up at him, not wanting to move from his arms. Vlad moved his hand slowly, playing with the chain of her pendant, running his fingers up and down the rough links.

"Just thinking about Miss McCauley." She relaxed slightly at his reply, at least he wasn't laughing at her. She hit him lightly on his arm knowing it wouldn't hurt but the slapping sound helped.

Vlad's mouth opened, forming an 'o'. "Don't pretend that hurt." His mouth snapped shut; he often forgot that Erin didn't fall for it anymore. "Not something you should say to your wife in our room."

"Sorry, just thinking about how she'd treat us if she found out. Today was embarrassing enough with what she was hinting at but…" Vlad shuddered slightly desperate to ignore the thoughts that popped into his head.

"I wish I could tell Becky, anything to shut her up." Erin seethed quietly, if she had to go through Becky asking if she and Vlad were still together once more…

Vlad shook his head slightly trying to understand, "What…what's she been saying?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Just what every other girl has been saying."

"What have they been saying?"

Erin spun in his arms, using her left arm to pull herself upright, grasping the sofa firmly between her fingers, until she knelt in front of him. Did he really not notice how all the girls looked at him? If Erin ever needed another way to know when he was in the room all she had to do was watch the silly grins that appeared on all the girls faces whenever he walked in. She knew all the graffiti in the toilets, at least until she couldn't risk the mirror in there anymore. The gossip in the classroom was mostly about him.

A half smile appeared on her face, "You've never noticed?" Vlad ran a hand through his black hair, ruffling it slightly.

"In Stokely I was freak number two so…" He gave a shrug; he'd never really thought that girls would be interested in him. Over the last four years he'd been more concerned with his destiny than chasing the girls in the school, besides he never really wanted to forge any form of relationship (friendship or otherwise) again after being burned by what happened in Stokely.

"Believe me you're not a freak here." She reassured him with a smile as his head ducked down, his only ever sign of embarrassment. "In fact I'd say the opposite." Vlad squinted chewing on his tongue. "You have no idea how many planners have got pink hearts with your initials in them."

"And I'm sure I don't want to know." He told her firmly. Now he knew, he was definitely going to be more careful around school.

Erin coughed slightly, for the first time she realised how dry her mouth was. It felt like cotton wool. Glancing around the large room she couldn't see any sign of blood. She sniffed slightly wanting to double check in case she'd missed anything, the bland aroma of soya blood wasn't anywhere in the room. Renfield must have taken it away.

"You okay?"

"Just a little thirsty." She explained, Vlad had been impressed by her ability to control her craving for blood. Vlad instinctively licked his lips.

Vlad braced his hands on the sofa, pushing himself up to stand. "I'll…" Erin stood quickly before Vlad could stop her, he tried to stand put Erin gently pushed him back down, holding him there with her hands on his chest.

"I'll get it." She kissed his forehead, he lay back closing his eyes. Erin decided she'd take the long route to the blood cellar.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Alex McCauley turned the key in the lock; a satisfying click was heard signalling it was locked. She hoisted the laptop back fully onto her shoulder, making sure it wasn't going to drop to the floor. Of course it would be easier if the Count had filled her request for computers then she wouldn't have to haul her laptop back and forth every day.

She turned slowly jumping as she nearly hit a tall figure.

"Can I help you?" Alex asked the deathly pale figure standing in the dark doorway.

"I've come to see the Draculas." Alex nodded, she was used to the late visits that the Count received.

"I'll fetch them for you shall I?" The man gave her a stiff nod, although she got the distinct impression he was sniffing her. She grew uncomfortable as his sharp, brown eyes looked her up and down slowly, lingering on her neck. "I'll just…" She gestured over her shoulder, with one ring clad finger before rapidly running up the stairs to find the family.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad, the Count and Ingrid stood before the vampire, their stances straight and noble. The vampire seemed to be searching for someone. Alex grew confused; she'd fetched the Draculas like he'd asked.

Vlad was irritated, it was one thing after another and he wasn't sure he could deal with another confrontation within 12 hours of the last. Vlad nodded for him to speak, keeping a tight reign on his emotions.

The vampire looked up at him, before lowering his eyes to the scuffed woodwork once more. "I'm Gregor, I've been sent to teach the Queen her role and duties in our society." Vlad looked up growling slightly at the figure; Alex McCauley noticed his change in stance, something had angered him.

"The Queen?" She was confused, why would this figure be talking about the Queen to the Dracula family? The family ignored her completely, focussing on the visitor before them. Alex stepped off slightly to the side, not wanting to be seen by them. She would never usually do this but something was screaming for her to eavesdrop.

Her question went unanswered, "Who sent you?"

"The High Council they commissioned me after your coronation." Vlad knew they hated the fact Erin had stood up to them but he didn't think they'd actually try to discipline her.

"The Queen doesn't need to be taught her role." Vlad told him firmly, by her 'role' he was sure they meant obedient and invisible, certain members of the Council didn't like how supportive Erin was of him.

"I can't disobey them…"

"Have you got a charter?" The Gregor shook his head; Vlad cursed softly rolling his eyes. No names to confirm who actually had ordered this 'tutor' although he had a very good idea.

"Vlad?" Erin asked softly from the top of the stairs, she could sense his worry from their room. Vlad cast a glance towards her, immediately his guest dropped to his knees as she approached them. Erin looked at Vlad confused, never had someone dropped to their knees in front of her. "Who's this?"

"The Council have sent him to teach the Queen her 'role'." Vlad explained, he winced as Erin's jaw set. He'd hoped she wouldn't ever know about their visitor.

"Why?"

"I have no idea," In his eyes Erin could see he knew why he was there but didn't want to say it in front of witnesses.

Erin kept her eyes fixed on Vlad as she tried to ask another question. "There must be…"

"A woman is seen but never heard." Gregor snapped at her. "That is the first lesson." Erin's eyes blazed red before turning black. His tone went too far. Vlad tapped his fingers together, drawing her attention away from her current thought, her eyes turning their usual green before Miss McCauley saw them.

Erin didn't like being quietened at all, she hadn't been brought up to obey every command a man gave her, "I can speak when…"

"This is what happens when our leader marries a half fang!" The vampire snapped, looking accusingly at Vlad. Vlad snapped his fingers and Gregor winced as a pain shot through him. Vlad stepped closer to him, a stern warning in his eyes. Gregory bowed slightly in apology but Vlad didn't accept it. Gregor knew exactly what he'd done and why he'd said it. Vlad knew Erin wasn't going to let it slide but didn't have the time to stop her from speaking.

"How dare…"

"ERIN!" Vlad snapped, harshness in his eyes that Erin wasn't sure if it was directed at her or at the vampire in front. Erin became quiet nodding, his eyes softened slightly and Erin knew he was dealing with this. It was better if she let him do it his way.

Gregor looked at her smugly, enjoying her being put in her place. "You should keep her under tighter control." The vampire told him, approving of his silencing her.

"Your Queen will have her say." Vlad commanded loudly, Gregor gulped, he'd taken a massive liberty when he'd insulted her, "If you are to teach her then you will teach her with Bertrand,"

Erin looked at him shocked, "Vlad?" Vlad didn't turn to face her so Erin wasn't sure what he was planning.

"You will teach her, her duties but that is it. I don't want a wife who will obey every command I give her."

"That isn't why I'm here. A girl never speaks out…" He sneered on the word girl, giving Erin a dirty look. Erin bristled slightly, Vlad noticed but didn't draw attention to it.

"So you're here to silence her?"

Gregor avoided his question, and in doing so confirmed it. "I…I'll have to consult the High Council."

"I am your ruler, you will answer to me." Gregor remained quiet, unsure what exactly to say to the Chosen One. "Can you do what I ask?" Gregor shook his head; a Queen didn't have any duties other than the expected ones as a wife, she meant nothing in the scheme of the Chosen One's destiny. "Tell the Council I appreciate their…thoughtfulness but my wife already knows her role."

"Sire…"

"You are dismissed." He spoke firmly, his eyes turning black. The vampire began to shake nodding fiercely. He cast a quick look towards the breather standing and walking from the building.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad turned to Erin a smile on his face. "You're a threat." He smiled.

"Because of what I was?" She asked cryptically, being a former slayer as the only threat she could think of.

"No because I love you." He told her truthfully, Erin made him stronger and certain Council members hated that. "They're just trying to undermine me by changing who you are."

"He means the Council tried to stop you giving him a kick up the fangs when he needs it the most." Ingrid explained, the Count shook his head at his daughters comment although that was in effect what the Council were trying to do.

"Thanks Ingrid."

The smile on his sister's face was so smug, "You're welcome."

"I'm not sure whether I'm flattered they went to all this trouble." Erin muttered making him laugh. Ingrid turned to the table in the foyer, she pulled out the chair and sat down at it, the chair was hard so she moved around to get slightly more comfortable.

Ingrid kicked her feet up until they rested on the table. "I'd take it as a compliment." Ingrid told her, "Finally some girl power." Erin shared a smile with Ingrid. Ingrid actually felt proud of her brother for actually breaking the status quo for women. Erin leaned back against the chair Ingrid was seated in, a smile on her face. Vlad sighed, his arms swaying slightly as he wasn't sure whether to cross them or not.

The Count wrapped his arm around Vlad's shoulders, "Just don't let your wife get away with too much." He warned in his ear, he was one to talk, vampire women walked all over him.

Ingrid froze as she noticed the full, black, laptop bag on the table just in front of her boots, she scanned the room eyes lingering in the corners. The faint aroma of rose petals filled and tickled her nose drawing her attention to the shadows. "Vlad." She called gesturing as a figure emerged from them. No one had noticed that Miss McCauley hadn't actually left.

"Your son is married?" Every Dracula in the room winced at the question; Vlad shared a look with Erin, Miss McCauley had heard every word. "To a 17 year old?"

This really was turning out to be a wonderful day.

TBC

_A/N: Thank you for reading._


	7. Distraction

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_A slightly longer chapter._

Chapter 7: Distraction

"I thought you were going to hypnotise her." Erin hissed at the Count as they walked down the corridors towards the headmistresses' office. Ryan walked behind the silently watching the interaction.

It had been a few days since Miss McCauley had found out their secret and while Vlad was old enough to represent himself, Erin still had a couple of weeks to go so she needed her older brother who was listed as her guardian. That had given them a few days leeway to sort out their stories.

"She's very resistant."

"He means he can't hypnotise her." Vlad told her with a hint of sarcasm, unfortunately he hadn't been able to be alone with Miss McCauley to hypnotise her after his father failed.

"I thought vampires could hypnotise anyone unless…"

Vlad tilted his head looking very smug, "Exactly."

The Count looked between his son and daughter-in-law who seemed to be communicating a very silent conversation alongside their verbal one. "I am not in love with…" He protested loudly before lowing his voice as everyone's attention was drawn to him, "Miss McCauley." He looked at Vlad, "Anyway that's an old crone's tale."

Erin decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, "Vlad could try and hypnotise me," The Count and Vlad shared a look, one side scolding the other slightly sheepish. She'd have to ask about that later. "Or I could try and hypnotise Vlad to find out."

"You are not going to try to hypnotise me." Vlad told her sternly,

"Don't you trust me?" She teased, she knew Vlad as telling the truth but she didn't want to be lumbered with an even more irritated father-in-law than she already had to after this meeting.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Count knocked on the door, he waited for a few moments before turning on his heel, "She's not in." That as good enough for Vlad and Erin, they weren't going to argue. Unfortunately the corridor was filled with breathers so they settled for a brisk walk down the corridor. A brisk walk that sped up even faster as they heard the door creak open.

"Ah Count." Miss McCauley called, Erin and Vlad tried to hurry forward again but the Count grabbed their collars and pulled them back towards him, their shoulders slumped down in defeat. Vlad and Erin shared an annoyed glance. "And you must be Ryan." She turned to Erin's older brother, holding out her hand for him to take. Ryan shook it nervously, Erin could see he was holding back from the instinct of trying to bite her. "I had hoped to do this earlier in the week." She shot a look towards the Count who shuffled and winced.

"Trying to get Ryan her was…"

"I'm sure." Vlad and Erin looked down at their hands, her sharp tone had them both worried, "We have a problem on our hands Count…"

"Right," Vlad clicked his fingers sharply, immediately Alex froze in front of him her gaze fixed into his. His eyes turned green as his hypnotism came to the forefront of his mind. Vlad opened his mouth to speak but stopped as Erin hit him on the shoulder. "What?" He hissed at her, Erin gestured with her head, the door opened and someone he'd never seen before entered the room. With a defeated groan he clicked his fingers.

Their new group member was slightly plump, shorter than Vlad with long blonde hair. She had thick-framed glasses that covered her blue eyes as she stared them down.

"I'm Laura Winchester, I'm a counsellor and an advisor for Social Services," She smiled at them holding her hand out for them to take, not one vampire accepted the handshake. "Miss McCauley called me in to help you with this problem."

"We don't have a problem." Vlad and the Count growled angrily at her.

"Not for you maybe, however Erin is under the age of 18."

"For another two weeks." Erin told her angrily.

"At the time of marriage you were under 18." Laura's voice was patronising and that made Erin more angry.

"I gave my permission." Ryan spoke for the first time.

"You may have given your permission, but it wasn't parental consent." She pulled out a file from her bag, she flicked through it. It contained everything about Erin's education (omitting her training as a slayer of course), medical records and family history. "And according to this both of your parents are still alive." She looked between them, Erin shot a look at Vlad who nodded. He knew that she was estranged from her parents. "Do they know about your marriage?" She placed the folder across her lap before leaning forward and resting her chin on her hand.

Vlad linked his fingers with Erin's, squeezing tightly. He nodded for her to continue. "No and I don't want them to."

"They have a right to know, or was this a rebellion?" The woman leaned forward to squeeze Erin's hand but she pulled back. She fixed Erin with a more pitiful stare, Erin shook her head. "A marriage is easy to get into but hard to get out of."

"I'm don't want to get out of it."

The Count decided to speak, but Vlad was sure it wasn't going to help him. "It's perfectly legal in Transylvania."

"Maybe but your in England now, you obey our laws now Count." Laura told him forcefully, Miss McCauley watched the interaction. Maybe calling Laura in had been the wrong thing to do. Laura turned back to Erin, "Would you like me to ask them to leave?" Erin actually laughed at that one, the woman actually though Vlad was controlling her in their marriage.

Erin looked her in the eye, "No I want my husband to stay." She enjoyed the way the woman flinched at the word 'husband'.

"Right," The woman clearly hadn't anticipated that, she glanced down at her file, "What about children? You don't want to have them early and then have them split between homes, what…"

Erin stood up, her hand slipping loose from Vlad's. "This is none of your business," She told the woman, "Are you married?" A glance down at the woman's ringless finger told her all she needed to know. "You have no idea what being married means or how it feels to be married to the one person you love more than anything in the world. Vlad has fought for me to be accepted by his people and you have no idea how much that means." Erin strode over to the door and pulled it open. The vampires in the room winced as they heard the hinges creak from the strength her anger had produced. "I suggest you get married before you lecture me on mine."

Vlad knew then exactly why he'd married her, Erin was a straight talking woman who got to the point straight away and could see through people, she was never afraid to defend the ones she loved. Vlad knew she was more noble than any other potential bride was and that made her so perfect for being his queen. He felt his love for her grow more if that were possible.

Vlad winced as a small shower of splinters settled over him from the force of the door slamming shut.

"I think that went well." Laura commented Vlad and the Count shared a look torn between amusement and horror. "But I'd like to schedule three more assessment appointments over the next few days…" The adults groaned and slumped down slightly. "I also suggest you keep it a secret for now." She advised.

Miss McCauley really wasn't sure if bringing in the Social Services was really the best idea. Never did she expect her to treat Erin like she was incapable of making her own decisions, she'd worked with them before and they'd always seemed more professional and friendly. The fact she had managed to work up Erin – who usually had the patience of a saint – was rather worrying.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin stalked down the corridors, her mood was very dark. Vlad caught her arm, pulling her into their room before she could protest.

"You've got combat training with Bertrand haven't you." She let out a low hiss. "It'll help." Vlad lifted his hand to her neck, stroking it softly. "Bertrand prefers to train when his student is angry, he says it makes us focus."

"I have never wanted to bite someone more in my life." Erin told him, pacing back and forth. "Not to drink her blood but to see that smug smile wiped off her face." A smirk crossed her lips as she imagined herself doing that.

"Violence isn't always the way." Erin stopped and glared at him, "Maybe not some of the time," He conceded, "But it isn't going to make it any better."

"It'll make me feel better." She muttered softly, making him chuckle.

He decided to tell her all the bad news in one go, "She's visiting again over the next few days." Erin slumped back, folding her arms across her chest as she leaned against the wall. She braced her legs forward so they angled 45 degrees from the wall. "Don't let her get to you." He whispered.

Erin nodded, Vlad strode forward a few steps, coming to stand in front of her. Vlad braced his hands on either side of her head smiling softly. "You're not angry?" She checked, she wasn't sure how Vlad would react to her outburst.

"No, I loved the speech." Erin's face warmed, she'd said whatever came to her mind at the time. "I'm sorry she found out."

"I didn't think it'd matter so much when they found out." Erin admitted.

"I'm not sure who else they've told." He whispered, "I'll see if I can 'contain' it next session." By 'contain' he meant find out who knew and if it were only Winchester and McCauley he'd hypnotise them to forget.

"Have I told you how much I love my husband?" She asked him softly, grinning.

"Love you too." He replied before closing the gap and kissing her. Erin slowly moved her legs back until the reached the wall and she had reached her normal height. Vlad didn't move his hands from the wall, he just pressed himself closer to her, not once breaking their kiss.

A knocking on the door drew them apart. In sync they turned their heads to look at the open door.

Ingrid stood there looking very gleeful for herself, for once not pulling a face at seeing them kissing. Alarms bells sounded in Vlad's head. "Slayer ambush!" She crooned.

Vlad groaned dropping his hands to his side, his slumped forward until it rested against the cool wallpaper clad wall. Erin dodged from underneath his arms.

Erin kissed Vlad's cheek softly, "Deal with the slayers and I'll see you later, if I survive my training." Erin turned to Ingrid as she walked through the door, "Don't' get too carried away." She advised, Ingrid tutted and rolled her eyes.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself." Ingrid commented innocently, looking up and down the hallways.

Vlad paused cricking his neck as he forced the spark of annoyance back down. "It's none of your business Ingrid."

"How did the meeting go? I heard Erin stormed out." This time there was genuine concern in her voice and Vlad actually felt like telling his sister the whole story.

"It went too far."

Ingrid's next comment Vlad wasn't sure to take seriously or as a joke. "It would solve all your problems if you drained them both of blood."

"Somehow I don't think that'll help Ingrid." Vlad muttered, she laughed at his typical reaction. Shrugging and hiding a smile.

A glint of sliver made Vlad turn, he felt his fangs drop before remembering where he was and forcing them to retract. He signalled with his head to the woodwork classroom. Ingrid took a deep breath smelling the unmistakable scent of a slayer. Erin didn't have that scent she realised, probably because she hadn't actually killed a vampire. That changed the scent of a breather, tainting it slightly.

There were only to slayers, both were dressed as N Power employees. They clearly didn't have a clue what they were doing, both of them were quite young and if they had experience it didn't really show. The way the toolboxes trembled as they opened and closed the cupboard doors (did they seriously expect a fully grown vampire to jump out of something the size of a cookie jar?) was purely laughable.

As expected the slayers had used a disguise (just like Jonno and his father used to), the only thing they'd forgotten to check is that the school was powered by EON, not N Power. Vlad grinned, he knew they'd use this trick as expected Jonno hadn't come with them.

Vlad smirked at Ingrid; did these 'energy inspectors' really think they would get by unnoticed?

Ingrid strode in letting her heels click against the floor as she approached the two slayers. With a click of her fingers the door snapped shut making the two boys in front of her jump and spun to face her. Their stakes weren't even drawn. Vlad knew then that rookies had been sent to scope them out, hardly the surprise attack he'd been waiting for.

"Ingrid Dracula, I'm what you've been looking for Slayers." The two boys exchanged a worried look at the thought of their disguise being penetrated. "I've been expecting you."

Ingrid let out a grin as she gazed down at the two slayers in front of her. She opened her mouth allowing her fangs to be shown. Vlad shook his head, Ingrid always took pride in her fang display.

The two slayers fumbled in their pockets for their stakes, the sharp ends snagging and pulling at their jackets. Vlad could hear the distinctive sound of fabric tearing.

Ingrid enjoyed toying with breathers and Vlad was actually pretty content to let her have her fun. He'd stop her before she went too far but he'd planned for this and he intended for the slayers to know he was ready.

Ingrid glided towards the slayers who seemed frozen to the spot even without the aid of hypnosis. Her fangs opened wide as she aimed for one of their necks. Their eyes were squeezed shut as they trembled before her.

"Ingrid." He warned lowly and she snapped her mouth shut, they still showed but were no longer primed to drink their blood.

"Fine." She answered but she didn't retract her fangs

The slayers cracked one eye open to look at her. Fearful of what she hadn't yet done and what she might do.

Ingrid placed her hands on her hips and bent forwards so she looked into their faces. They didn't pose a threat to her at all.

"Boo!"

She barely whispered it but in a flash they were running out of the door at a speed that would have made a vampire proud.

Ingrid leaned back and let out a cackle, she'd enjoyed that. Vlad began to chuckle along with her.

"I thought they would put up more of a fight." She admitted sounding disappointed, she'd been looking forward to an actual confrontation.

"You might still get it." Vlad told her trying to sympathise for a fraction of a second but his sister saw right through him.

A clap of thunder echoes around the school, building in pitch as every second passed. The siblings turned to each other. They didn't recognise the signature of the thunder at first. The Count was a slow rumble, Bertrand had too much control and neither of them had grown angry that left…

Vlad didn't wait he just ran.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad knew something was wrong, he ran towards the training room as fast as his feet would carry him.

Bertrand lay sprawled across the middle of the floor, his face flat against the dusty floor. A few feet across from him lay his wooden samurai training sword. Ingrid ran towards him, kneeling next to him and turning him over gently. Ingrid wiped the dust from Bertrand's face, patting his cheeks lightly before slapping him as hard as possible in an attempt to wake him up.

Vlad frantically searched around the room, looking back and forth. There was no way Bertrand would just collapse and Erin didn't have the power to do that unlike himself. Even with the training at the moment Erin was terrified of hurting Bertrand when she attacked him.

A groan made Vlad look around to Bertrand. Bertrand's head moved back and forth as he tried to regain consciousness fully. Ingrid helped him sit up pushing his back slightly as he rolled onto his elbows then his knees. Bertrand rubbed the back of his head, pain flared through him as he touched a sore spot. In his four hundred years he'd never been caught out until now.

"Where's Erin?" Vlad asked loudly, he threw his mind out trying to brush against hers but there was nothing. It wasn't like being blocked; he knew what it felt like for her to block him, this was something else.

"They took her." Vlad relaxed slightly, at least she hadn't been slain. His eyes turned pure black in fury.

"Who?" Bertrand shook his head, stumbling slightly. Ingrid grabbed his arm holding him back.

Something wasn't right about this, why leave Bertrand alive? Surely they wouldn't leave a witness?

Ingrid sniffed the room cautiously, pulling a face as she gagged, "Can you smell garlic?"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	8. See Me

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm sorry if any 'w's are missing from the start or middle of words my 'w' key is playing up again. I noticed a few in the last chapter._

_Sorry it's a later update I haven't been very well today so my typing has been slower than usual._

Chapter 8: See Me

Bertrand hissed at the smell, his nose wrinkling in disgust. He swayed violently as he turned his head too sharply; Ingrid grabbed his arm holding him steady. Usually Bertrand was too proud to accept any help but at the moment he needed it. He nodded his thanks to Ingrid who smiled softly at him.

It was garlic but there was something odd about it, it wasn't argentalium. There was something else about an undertone of something.

Vlad couldn't detect the scent of slayers in the room or breathers, but a stasis spray would mask the scent. If that was the case why leave the tell tale sign of garlic?

Looking at the scene he knew Erin was high on the slayers list – she would be the bargaining chip but Bertrand wasn't. While Vlad wouldn't want anything to happen to his mentor he knew the slayers wouldn't have a reason to keep him alive, yet they just knocked him out.

Whoever had hit Bertrand had a lot of power and strength to force him down, Vlad knew Bertrand didn't go down easily after all their training sessions together.

He threw out his mind once more but panic overtook him as he thought about what could have happened to Erin.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Renfield stood behind Bertrand picking at his head with a pair of tweezers. Splinter fragments were being pulled out and dropped on the floor. Bertrand winced with each long splinter that was removed, along with the hair around it.

Renfield seemed to be enjoying the pain he inflicted on Bertrand, rarely did he have a chance to get some sort of revenge on his masters. A snigger escaped his lips as Bertrand hissed; it was hilarious to see the most composed vampire in pain. That was the final straw for Bertrand; he jumped off the seat and snarled at Renfield. The toad gulped and immediately began to put away his 'tools' that he'd been using to treat the 400 year old.

Once he was content he squeaked out of the room, slipping slightly on the wooden floor. Only when the door clicked shut behind him did anyone actually dare to consider broaching the topic.

Vlad didn't look at anyone in the room; he stared into the fire. He was desperate to find her but couldn't do anything until sunset. His eyes stung with unshed tears; he didn't trust himself to turn around to his family.

The young vampire closed his eyes, trying to force his voice to remain calm as he spoke. "How did they take her?"

"They knocked me out." The shame was in his voice, his training over the years had meant nothing at the end of the day.

"How did they get passed you?" Ingrid scoffed, Bertrand's gaze snapped to hers. His mind had been going over and over the events in his head, but there was nothing that had signalled anyone was there until it happened.

"I couldn't smell anything. I couldn't hear anything." He told Vlad, who continued to gaze out of the window. "I didn't know anyone was there until I hit the floor, just before I was knocked out I saw them grab her and drag her away."

Vlad spun round, "There's a smell of garlic in there now."

Bertrand thought carefully, there wasn't a smell at all while they were training. "It wasn't there until after they attacked."

"Did you see who it was?"

"There were three," His brow furrowed as he tried to remember clearly, from the floor he'd only seen a few brief flashes and then Ingrid waking him up. "Two men and a woman, I think. They were slayers…but something about their clothes were different as if they were trying to look like someone else." Something had been odd about them; they were different to the usual casual clothes slayers wore yet he couldn't quite put his fingers on what was different. Over the last hundred years he didn't really have many dealings with slayers until he met Vlad and he'd never really taken much notice of their clothes. "They grabbed her and gave her something to knock her out."

Vlad finally voiced his biggest fear, "They didn't hurt her?"

"No."

"The slayers downstairs must have been a distraction, keep us away while they kidnapped Erin." Ingrid concluded, she didn't think they had it in them. It wasn't one of their usual tactics.

The Count grabbed Bertrand's chin holding him steady. "Why did they leave you alive?"

"I. Don't. Know." He ground out as his cheeks were squeezed tighter and tighter. The Count finally let go after searching his eyes thoroughly, happy that there was no deception in them. Bertrand's head flew downwards at the loss of pressure having fought against the grip automatically.

"Are you sure they were slayers?" He didn't want it to be them, not when he wanted peace so badly. They knew what would happen if he found out they attacked her.

The Count answered, his voice calm and arms folded across his chest. "Vladdy vampires can't come out in the middle of the day."

"DON'T PATRONISE ME!" Vlad roared, he doubled over in pain as his powers manifested controlled by his negative emotions. The large mahogany table rocked from side to side while lightening flashed outside. He couldn't activate his powers that way. He was tired of being treated like an idiot.

The Count continued ignoring his son's outburst, "How does this fit into your plan to deal with the slayers?" The Count sneered at Vlad. He never believed in his son's plan and now they were all made to look like fools. "Your queen has been kidnapped, she could be dust on the side of the road…"

Vlad should have known this would happen, all his life he'd been mocked for his choices and ideas, just for once he wanted to prove that he was right about something. "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?" He grimaced again as his pain doubled. "I CAN'T DO ANYTHING UNTIL SUNSET!" Vlad grasped the wall as his legs gave out, supporting him as he tried to think about something else, distract himself from his anger.

No one answered his comment, fearing causing him any more pain.

Vlad closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten, trying to calm himself. He felt his power level off and slowly stood to his full height. He could see the others sharing a concerned look and he knew their concern wasn't for Erin in that moment; it was for him possibly loosing his powers again.

Bertrand tried to steer the conversation back to its original topic, "Erin has been taken for a reason,"

The Count clapped his hands, pointing at his son as he solved his problem. "Forget about her, move on like a vampire should."

"Only a coward would suggest that." Ingrid tutted, as usual a woman was worth sacrificing.

The Count extended his index finger pointing it at his daughter, his eye twitching at her accusation, "I am not a coward,"

"You didn't say the same about Vlad."

"Your brother is our leader," The Count went to put an arm around Vlad's shoulder but Vlad shrugged it off. He didn't want to be touched.

Vlad had enough of their arguing. Ingrid was just trying to stir up trouble; it was an instinct for her. Find the first thing that could cause an argument and then start it.

"Erin is your Queen." Vlad told them both sharply, "That makes her just as important."

Ingrid and the Count spoke at the same time, they could both agree on something. "She is a weakness." Ingrid didn't seem too sure of her statement; it was more of what her head said. They was she said it, it was more of a conclusion as to why they'd taken Erin rather than why they shouldn't go after her.

"She is a strength." He argued back, the Count wouldn't understand. His power had diminished with Erin holding the title of queen. "She is the only person in this family who tells me if I've done wrong. She doesn't go behind my back." He looked at the Count, seeing through him, "She doesn't spread rumours," He glared at Ingrid, "It took me nearly 18 years to find someone who loved me for who I am and not who I'm supposed to be."

Ingrid and the Count shared a glance they'd only ever thought of who Vlad would become – the 'heir' to the Dracula throne – and therefore their opinion of him was always centred around that. They knew Vlad never wanted his destiny yet they'd always pushed him. Ingrid had driven him against it with her jealousy and bitterness. The Count had made him resent being born, resent his nature. The closest he'd every come to actually feeling loved by his family was when Magda had said she was proud of who he'd become, but that had been a lie.

Even Robin enjoyed the idea of him being a vampire, desperate for his friend to bite him. Chloe had turned against him when his father tried to drink their blood, hating what he would become.

No one had ever seen Vlad for who he was until Erin; even now she was the only person who could see 'Vlad' not 'Vladimir Dracula' or the 'Chosen One'. Erin had given him the most precious part of herself so he could remain who he was when he took the throne. He loved her more than he could ever say and he was never going to abandon her.

"Vlad, the High Council…" The Count tried, desperate to make his son see sense. A vampire woman wasn't worth it in the grand scheme of his destiny.

Vlad shut him up with a glare, the Count stepped back his son was perfectly serious. Vlad would not hear otherwise. "My wife comes before the flapping High Council."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	9. Deception

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Thank you for all the reviews. They really inspire me on._

Chapter 9: Deception

Vlad confidently marched down the staircase, everyone stepped out of his way leaving a wide margin for him to walk through. He stepped into the crowded foyer and immediately felt everyone's eyes on him. He knew he didn't look like his usual self, dressed in his leathers, usually he didn't care to wear them around breathers but at the moment he had more important things to worry about.

There was no sign of Erin last night, he couldn't detect any sign of a trail. His arms stung as his skin fought to heal the burns. He'd hung on until the last possible minute of nightfall looking for her, only just making it inside before dawn.

He was on his way to meet Ingrid at Erin's locker. They both knew that where she kept all her slaying equipment, there might be a clue in there as to where she'd been taken. Erin had hidden all her things in there out of Wolfie's reach. Vlad was certain that they wouldn't have taken Erin to the Slayers HQ. The only problem with the plan was that neither of them knew where the key was to Erin's locker, he was sure Ingrid was considering him as the brawn in opening the locker.

"No Erin this morning?" Becky asked, blocking his way as he tried to make his way down the corridor. Her smile was hopeful and searching as her gaze darted back and forth over her shoulder.

Vlad suddenly realised why vampires liked to release their evil side. The temptation was unbearable.

He said the first thing that came to his mind, "She's not well." He told her forcing his way passed her, accidentally knocking her backwards and into the wall with a bang. Becky stumbled not sure what was wrong with Vlad.

She hoisted her bag on her shoulder from where it had fallen to her elbow. "I'll keep you company in class." She quickened her pace after him.

"I'm not going to class." He thought his lack of uniform would have explained that.

She as slightly out of breath as she struggled to keep up with him, "Everyone's going to class." She laughed thinking he was joking with her.

"Not me." Her laughter died down as she realised he was serious, looking over his shoulder she could see Ingrid waiting for him by Erin's locker.

Something about Ingrid unnerved Becky, she was always cold and distant. Becky didn't know how Erin could stand to be around her when she'd asked in the past Erin had always said 'You just have to know how to handle her'.

"I'll see you later." Becky told him as Ingrid's face transformed into a sneer. Vlad didn't answer just felt relieved that she'd left him alone.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid nodded with a smirk when her brother actually managed to get within two foot of her. "So that's Becky?"

Ingrid's comment was too playful. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." She answered and Vlad wasn't going to press further he didn't care for it much. That decision seemed to annoy Ingrid slightly but he didn't care.

Ingrid pulled on Erin's locker forcefully, but the door didn't budge. With a huff she pulled on it frantically a few more times to no avail. Vlad sighed and pushed her out of the way before yanking the door open in one swift movement. A snapping sound filled the air as the lock snapped in half, leaving half of it behind in the frame.

"Brilliant." Ingrid hissed as she looked inside. "Empty."

"She must have emptied it after the High Council found out what she was." He slammed the door back, it crunched and dented before flying open again having nothing to latch onto.

There went that plan.

He rested his forehead against the cool locker, trying to think clearly. Something caught his eye. Inside the locker door was a thin white object.

He stepped back, clasping a corner of metal locker door between his fingers, seating his fingers inside the gap that had been created by his denting it when he slammed the locker shut. With a slight groan he began to peel the riveted metal away from the door, it creaked and groaned. The metal peeled away as easily as cutting butter.

He continued to peel the metal until he could fit a hand inside the locker door. He grimaced as he scraped his hand against the sharp metal before grasping the object, which turned out to be a map, Erin's road map to be exact. Ingrid snatched it from him, opening it up to the page the school was on.

Vlad and Ingrid scoured the map, looking all around the local area trying to find a place the slayers could hide. There was only one place that overlooked the entire school.

"The Woods. It'll be a good starting point." He muttered, circling it with his finger. It offered the perfect vantage point to observe the school with plenty of shelter and a few clearings for tents and fires.

"It's probably where some slayers would be, they'll love to observe us. Jonno would never pass up an opportunity to have someone spy on us just like the good old days." She looked at Vlad who seemed to be considering it, "You can't seriously go there and face them."

"I know, but I have to go." He told her. Ingrid knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind. Vlad passed her the map, "Show this to Bertrand, see what he thinks." In a flash Ingrid had disappeared from sight.

Only to be replaced by something he really didn't want to face.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Vlad, you are supposed to be meeting Miss Winchester in my office…" Miss McCauley's voice echoed down the hallway.

Vlad didn't turn around; he continued to stare the other way at the broken locker. "I'm busy." He blinked, taking a deep breath, a habit he hadn't quite lost since becoming a vampire.

"You and Erin…" 

He chose to turn then, "Are none of your business." He yelled down the corridor, everyone stopped what they were doing making a hole for the student and teacher.

"Neither of you have a clue what you're doing." Alex continued, looking at Vlad's face she knew she'd said the wrong thing and in a public setting as well. She could have sworn that his eyes became darker for a split second as he approached her. He didn't hurry, he practically strolled making him appear more menacing.

"We know what we're doing." He hissed.

"If you don't want to see Miss Winchester then Erin should – alone."

"Erin isn't feeling well." He said that wrong, he cursed himself as he sounded like the domineering husband now.

Miss McCauley's eyes narrowed, she drew herself up to Vlad. "I'm sure she'll be fine to see Laura." Alex stepped forward. "If you resist this you might go to jail." Vlad laughed loudly at that remark, he'd like to see them try.

Vlad stopped laughing and nodded looking more serious. "We'll do it in a few days. She's really not well." He tried sounding more convincing this time. His voice held a promise.

Alex folded her arms and looked at Vlad her eyebrows rising in a challenge. "I could order you to do it now."

"With respect Miss McCauley, you are responsible for our education not our personal lives."

"When it's in my school…"

Vlad didn't blink, he wasn't going to be treated like a prisoner in his own home. "You'll find it's my father's school. *You* are employed by *him*." Miss McCauley's mouth opened and closed at his defiance.

Vlad was content to leave her speechless, walking passed her. Alex turned still completely in shock but unable to stop him. It finally seemed to sink in that the entire corridor was too silent for her liking around her thirty plus students were watching with avid interest. Never before had she been talked to like that and she hated the fact there were witnesses, it had undermined her authority.

With as much dignity as she could muster she shouted, "Right everyone! Back to class!" before walking into her office to explain to Miss Winchester exactly what had just occurred.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad looked upwards, watching as the sun began to set. "Slayers only travel during the day." He told them,

"The slayers that chased Ingrid…"

"Were desperate to find me. Jonno never came to us at night." Vlad told them, finishing the adjustment on his cape. Securing it tightly. "You know they'll be there, watching us." No one else could deny his logic, Ryan had confirmed that he'd seen someone there recently. It might be no one but it was still worth checking out.

"We should come with you." Bertrand told him, he wasn't eager to drink a slayers blood this time but show the slayers they meant business.

"No, I'll handle this on my own."

"I still think this is a ridiculous idea, you could be slain all for a female." The Count's expression changed suddenly, unsure what to make of the determination on Vlad's. He hadn't meant it the way it had come out. Vlad looked ready to murder and he'd only seen that side once before. Only one person could tame him.

"Yeah, I could." Vlad turned around, facing his father his gaze not wavering once but pure red. "But if you ever devalue her because she is a woman again, I will personally slay you myself."

The Count was fond of Erin but it was now a question of was she worth Vlad's life? Vlad was the most important vampire in their history and regardless of what Vlad thought about her she was a woman and they had no place in their society other than bearing heirs.

Ingrid watched the exchange and shared a worried look with Bertrand, Erin had been gone just over 24 hours and already Vlad's control was slipping without her around. Ingrid prayed her brother would bring Erin back because she already had a taste once of an evil Vlad when he'd absorbed the power of the book. Nothing could stop him if it overtook him completely.

"All I meant was…"

Vlad's eyes softened, "I know but she saved me, even if I didn't love her as much as I do, I would owe her to do the same."

The Count pulled his son close, hugging him tightly conveying his fear for him. "Be careful." He whispered.

Vlad nodded, "I will." Ingrid gave him a nod that he could tell meant 'be careful' as well.

Vlad pulled open the window with a creak, the glass shuddering and squeaking as it moved outwards. He latched it, struggling slightly as the latch caught on the sill.

He closed his eyes briefly, concentrating on turning into a bat. This was easier when he flew straight upwards rather preparing to fly horizontally. His arms transformed into wings the sensation unsettling him as it always did before the rest of him transformed into a bat and flew out of the window into the cold night air.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad stalked through the forest his cloak billowing wildly behind him. A sharp crack caught his attention, his head titled cautiously towards the sound, a sneer began to form on his lips as he heard the rustling of brittle leaves and the swishing of leafless branches being pushed back.

Other than tipping his head Vlad gave no other sign that he'd heard anything.

His briefly closed his eyes, relishing for the first time in the feeling that came with his fangs protruding. He kept his mouth closed so not to alert his prey.

He moved forward into the wooded area they were trying to ensnare him into. He'd let them play their game.

Vlad could see them moving into a circular formation, a sun cage formed dangerously close around him and he laughed loudly. Lifting his arm, he held it just beyond the 'bars', in a flash the purple UV vanished, leaving him completely free and exposed to the night air. Someone had obviously thought it was worth a try.

This was his chance, he exposed his fangs hissing. Taking a moment to sweep the area around him. He could see six slayers in the bare bushes, crouched low trying to stay hidden. Each clearly had a stasis spray as he couldn't hear anything or smell anything but he could see the way they were sweating nervously.

"Aren't you coming to meet me?" Vlad called to the leader of their group, "You wanted my attention and you've got it." He focused his mind, blocking out as many negative emotions as he could should he need his powers in a hurry.

He lifted his head to look the slayer in the eyes as he approached. Vlad had a feeling they would send Jonathan Van Helsing to do their dirty work.

Jonathan grasped the stake in his hand firmly, his arm outstretched and not quivering. The sharp point hovered just over Vlad's heart, ready to plunge into him at a moments notice. Vlad flicked his eyes to it then back up to the slayer in front. It was strange all the heartbeats of the others were fast with fear, Jonno's was fast due to something else. Vlad sniffed the air Jonno was angry not afraid. He could have laughed, Jonno didn't have a single reason to be angry unlike him.

Vlad didn't move, but Jonno shifted slightly the stake came closer for a fraction of a second, brushing and leaving a score mark on Vlad's leather tunic, as he settled himself more comfortably on his feet.

Both waited for the other to speak before Vlad took the initiative and began to speak. He was just carrying out the punishment he'd set.

"I promised you if you ever touched Erin I'd kill you all." Vlad reminded them, his teeth bared, all thoughts of his no human blood rule vanished. Jonno's hand fixed around his stake. Vlad didn't close his mouth fully choosing to intimidate them further. He could hear their hearts beat even faster and he knew than why vampires enjoyed toying with their food. "Where is she?"

Jonno's chewed his lip for a moment, the question he'd been holding back bursting out of his lips. "Where is my mum?" Vlad faltered for a split second, what was he on about?

"Your mum is missing?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"Like you didn't take her." Jonno scoffed, this was retaliation? Kidnap Erin to trade for his mother? He'd made a fatal mistake because Vlad hadn't touched his mother. Jonno held out a medallion and dropped it into Vlad's hand. It was all the evidence Jonno needed to know it was Vlad.

Vlad looked at it, it was the family crest his father had given him years ago, on the back was his name ornately scratched into it. There were char marks all over it, it had come from Stokely Castle. "I lost this years ago." He explained, handing it back to him, "You know I never wore it, I haven't taken her. If you've taken Erin out of revenge..." Vlad looked around the forest, Jonno relaxed his grip on his stake slightly as he realised Vlad didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"We haven't got her." Jonno told him, "No one's captured Erin.

"You came to the school." Vlad accused, they were the distraction to keep them out of the way while they took Erin.

"Only for recon, anyway you found our slayers." Jonno gave him a confused look. "Why didn't you kill them?" He'd been surprised when they'd returned completely unscathed – terrified – but unhurt. Vlad took that moment to sniff the air, he inhaled it deeply checking it thoroughly before hissing. He couldn't smell garlic, not even the faintest whiff, the stasis spray wouldn't mask garlic.

"I promised I wouldn't." Vlad looked up at the twinkling stars, yanking on his cape angrily. He should have known Jonno would never create a distraction to kidnap someone, his plan had worked he knew how they planned.

"My mum's been taken at the same time as your wife." Jonno snorted, unable to believe the turn the situation had taken. The Count had kidnapped his mum before so he just assumed that they'd done it again.

Vlad's fangs withdrew leaving him looking normal once again, Jonno drew back his stake completely, opening his jacket and stuffing it inside, the other slayers followed his actions. If Jonno trusted him enough to do this then they could trust him as well.

"Someone's playing us against each other."

"Who though?"

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	10. Captor

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_A shorter chapter than usual. I didn't want to waffle._

Chapter 10: Captor

Erin was thrown down into a hard chair; she winced as her arms were forcefully yanked behind her back. A cold bracelet was wrapped around her wrist, then another around her right. She pulled her arms trying to move them to her lap; the sound of chain convinced her she was contained in fang cuffs. Vlad would be able to get out of them, she really wished she could channel his power at times like this.

The blindfold was removed from her eyes and immediately her eyes refocused. She couldn't see who was there but there was a foul stench in the room. It made her feel sick, very sick, she closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths before remembering that wouldn't work anymore.

She was in a large room, it wasn't a cell, it was a long dining hall. Erin had been forced to sit at one end of a long oak table; it had a long tablecloth stretching down the middle of it with a statue of Romulus and Remus in the middle. The school had an exact replica in the art room, although that was more chipped than the one in here. She hated the statue. The room was cold, she could feel the temperature change but it had no effect on her, not like when she was human. It was well lit, not dim like the throne room instead bright like one of the classrooms in the school.

The shutters were sealed on the windows and she supposed it was to protect her, block out the sunlight so she wouldn't burn. How thoughtful.

"Is this her?" A scratchy voice asked. The voice was booming, it held power.

A hand came around her front, brushing against her chest for a second she feared the worst. Then the hand latched onto her necklace and yanked her clan shield from beneath her t-shirt. The light in the room glinted of the silver, blinding her slightly. Erin focused on the ruby of the eye watching the reflection of the light within it.

"What do you want?" She asked, her throat dry.

Her head snapped to one side, her cheek burning fiercely. She saw the hand withdraw, preparing to slap her again.

A hand raced out and grasped the lower arm; Erin shook slightly trying her hardest not to show her fear. "Leave the Dracula." The voice commanded. He forcefully pushed the arm away before dropping the medallion and walking around to face the young vampire.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The man was tall, taller than the Bertrand and Vlad definitely, maybe a bit taller than the Count. His long raven hair was pulled back and held at the base of his neck. Erin could see the muscles beneath his clothes; there was no way she could tell his age.

He was handsome but held an air of arrogance as he gazed down on her.

"I can see why you're his Queen." He ran a long finger down her cheek, she shrugged and turned away. "Vampire females are beautiful but you're stunning…even for a half fang." His finger continued its journey down her cheek until it reached her chin. He grasped it between his finger and thumb. Moving her face so he could look at her.

"Thanks." She snapped back sarcastically. His free hand came down to stroke her blonde locks, she shuddered only Vlad could touch her like that.

"Not many vampires fall in love with breathers, you must be very valuable to him." The thought seemed to amuse him as he let out a long chuckle.

Erin didn't answer, he removed his hand. Erin shook her head trying to remove all traces of his contact from her skin. As soon as she was back home she was going to be scrubbing herself clean in the shower. Erin's anger grew she tried to focus on Vlad trying to link her mind to his through telepathy. There was nothing, not even the faintest whisper.

"You would make a beautiful trophy, a slayer turned vampire queen"

Erin's fangs drew and she hissed loudly. The man stepped back slightly taken aback at her challenge to him. He hadn't expected her to react that way. Erin took pride in his reaction. He'd insulted her and she wasn't about to let him get away with it. Her time with Vlad had taught her how to be confrontational, to survive in his family she needed to learn it.

"Vlad will drain your blood for this." She snarled, Vlad had warned the slayers and now he would carry out his revenge.

"Your husband is too weak." She hid a wince, her head titled. "We took you easily enough."

Something about her capture had bothered her, Vlad would never have left her alone if he thought she was in danger. Bertrand went down easily, no one could take down Bertrand. Vlad had only managed it four times since he'd been training with him. Also why just knock Bertrand out? Something was off, she could tell. She only hoped Vlad had worked that out as well. 

"Vlad is fair, not weak. He keeps his vampire side under tight control." She saw a flicker of something in his eyes. "You don't know what he's capable of."

"And you do?" He laughed.

"I do." She smiled softly, she knew Vlad better than anyone. All she hoped is that his family weren't pushing him to release his evil side.

The man studied her she was a strong woman, young but strong. He'd never met a resilient vampire female before. "Tough women are hard to come by." He ran a hand down her arm, feeling the soft cotton of her training jacket. Apparently she'd been training when they'd taken her, vampire women never learned combat skills that made her more alluring. Still she was the enemy, which was all that mattered at the moment.

"Don't touch me." She whispered dangerously, she felt a surge of power shoot through her. A power the fang cuffs should have drained, the stature in the middle of the table flew through the air, smashing into pieces of white dust as it collided with the wall.

He looked at her, seeing her courage. He admired her courage, the rebellion in her. In her eyes he could see the blackness of her nature and her fight against it. This half fang was more than she seemed. He chalked the power outburst down to her being a power surge; he could see her powers were just forming.

The man withdrew his arm and stepped back from her, walking around the end of the table. The young one looked ill after her power outburst, which would be the fang cuffs reasserting themselves.

Erin looked at the wall, feeling drained. Her powers had surprised her and scared her, now she knew how Vlad felt when he went too far with his own. The smell in the room was getting to her more and more – she wished she had a cold or even a stuffy nose to block out the smell.

"After your journey I'm sure you're thirsty." He reached across and grabbed an ornately decorated (clearly an antique) decanter; Erin could smell the liquid as soon as he 'uncorked' it. The smell was deliciously fragrant, her fangs twitched in anticipation. He brought the goblet to her lips, Erin pulled back. "It's blood."

"I don't drink breather blood." Erin told him angrily, her gaze not once looking at the red liquid in the goblet should she be tempted. "I drink soya substitute." He looked at her, taken aback for an instant. He withdrew the goblet and threw it across the room and into the fire.

The man turned to his aide, "Fetch soya blood for our guest." 

"Is this how you treat guests?" Erin yanked at her restraints for proof. "If I am a 'guest' I want to speak to Vlad. Let him know I'm safe."

"I can't let you do that." Erin growled softly, she hadn't thought he would but it was worth a try. "He'll find out where you are in good time."

Erin's eyes fixed on him, her fists clenched behind her back. "Are you scared what he'll do when he finds me?" The longer he waited to let Vlad know the worse his punishment would be.

"I haven't harmed you." Erin turned her face, showing him the discolouration she was sure was there. "That wasn't me." No but he was a part of it, he had stopped it but she would never have got it if he hadn't taken her, that's how Vlad would see it.

Erin needed to know the answer to why he had taken her in the first place, "Why have you taken me?"

"The Dracula's are forming an alliance with the Slayers to wipe us out. You're my bargaining chip. Your mate won't want anything to happen to you." He brushed away the top of her t-shirt before grasping the sliver chain tightly; he lifted her pendant, yanking it from her neck. Erin jerked forward letting out a gasp of pain as it was ripped away from her.

Thunder warred outside as he dared to take her pendant from her. "Who are you?"

He moved across to the shuttered window. His fingers toyed with the wood of the shutter a smirk on his face. Erin froze as she realised that she was directly exposed to the window, she started at him blankly, not letting an ounce of fear show on her face. His grip tightened on the wood, fingers hooking on the underside more firmly.

A feral sneer appeared on his face as he prepared to draw his muscular arm back, the shutter with it.

TBC

_A/N: Thank you for reading._


	11. Teamwork

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Normal length chapter._

Chapter 11: Teamwork

Vlad was going to suggest something that he really didn't like but there was no other option. He was sure the slayers would feel exactly the same way.

He rolled his tongue slightly before tilting his head to look at Jonno, "Neither of us are going to get anywhere standing here, look come back to the school…"

"I'm not going anywhere near that school." Jonno told him, "Not with vampires ready to bite our necks."

"No one is biting anyone." Vlad assured him,

"How can we trust you?"

"I keep my promises." Vlad stared him down, "Look whoever took your mum took Erin and then set us both up. I can find Erin on my own or we can work together to finish this but if you're too scared…"

His taunt had the desired effect. "I'm not scared."

"Then work with me." Vlad growled, "If we know what the other's up to we can't be set up again." Jonno considered Vlad's words, his plan did have merit. If they were together they could keep an eye on what the other side was doing. His eyes met the terrified ones of his team around them, no one seemed to have a better idea.

"Fine, but if I see anyone after our necks I'll stake first."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Just wear garlic like you used to and you won't have to worry about Ingrid…or Dad." He added as an afterthought. Ingrid was more of a loose cannon than his father.

Jonno nodded to his team members agreeing with Vlad's idea. There was a mass shuffling as the slayers rooted through their bags trying to locate the garlic. In the time it took them to actually find it Vlad knew he could have slain them twice over.

Each slayer withdrew an airtight container containing the garlic, Vlad knew now why he couldn't smell the garlic.

"Jonno!" One called, Jonno turned towards the caller lifting his hands up as a garlic chain was thrown at him, it passed dangerously close to Vlad causing him to jerk back slightly. Luckily no one had noticed. Jonno caught it with his left hand and in a flash Jonno had slotted it around his neck.

Vlad stepped back looking as if he was about to gag. Just one garlic bulb would have done the trick – ten was overkill. "Perfect."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad clicked his fingers and the door opened, immediately the throne room became animated.

"You're back…" The Count looked beyond Vlad, "Without Erin." His arms folded, unsure what to make of his son's blank expression.

"Did you drain the slayers' blood?" Ingrid licked her lips at the thought. She loved slayers' blood.

"No, I've brought back something else." Vlad told them before each vampire in the room wrinkled their noses. Ingrid coughed instinctively, the Count covered his mouth and Bertrand struggled to remain composed however there was still a slight look of disgust on his face.

Jonno walked into the room, flanked by two of his team of slayers. The others were staying behind in the woods just in case the Draculas tried anything. Vlad could see the way Jonno fidgeted slightly in front of the vampires.

The tension in the room built with each passing second. Vlad waited for his family to speak to let them get it off their chests.

"What…" The Count paused, his eyes glowing dangerously red, "Is he doing here?"

"He's going to help us find Erin." 

"I thought you said the slayers took her." The accusation was directed at both Vlad and Bertrand.

Vlad didn't respond to the comment they way his father expected, he answered it with the facts. "They didn't,"

Bertrand raised an eyebrow at Vlad, "The slayers clothes..."

"You always said they looked different." Vlad confirmed. They both scrutinised the clothes the slayers were wearing. They were combat clothes, nothing fancy. The clothes the others were wearing were more fancy, more stylish.

"Then why is he here?" Back to the topic at hand from Ingrid.

"Whoever took Erin has got Mina as well. The slayers thought that we took her. We were both set up." Vlad winced as he was sure about what was to follow.

The Count jumped to his feet, he slowly stalked across the floor towards Vlad and Jonno, Jonno moved back slightly feeling intimidated by the Prince of Darkness. Vlad didn't move. "Someone set *us* up?" His voice was quiet as he spoke but the power in it as enough to know the Count didn't take the accusation lightly.

"Yeah."

"I will…" 

"Drain them dry…we've heard it before." Ingrid completed, earning herself irritated looks from everyone in the room.

The Count made a point of not looking at the slayers, Jonno seemed to grow more agitated at the Count's manners. "The Council would be more helpful…"

"I am not letting the Council know that she's missing."

"Why not?" The Count couldn't understand his son's reluctance to inform the Council. 

"You know what they'll say." He told him firmly, "Fromik and Bryce would have a field day. They might even be the ones who took her!" He protested, the Council weren't as incorruptible as they seemed.

"Your wife was taken during the day Vladimir." The Count reminded him, Vlad didn't reply it wasn't worth getting worked up over.

Vlad turned to Jonno who'd been watching the family's exchange in silence. It was clear who was the boss in the family even if it was reluctantly in charge. Ingrid was the same as ever, even if she had been quiet he could tell she was plotting to stir up trouble, regardless of which side she was on. Although looking at her it seemed for once it wasn't Vlad she as plotting against. Bertrand he wasn't sure of, he seemed to be an ally but there was something about him that Jonno didn't trust. Vlad seemed to value him as an ally but he wasn't sure how far the trust went.

Vlad folded his arms over his chest, eager to change the conversation into a more useful direction, "Right what do the slayers know?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno was amazed at how 'common' Vlad actually was compared to the rest of his family (his father seemed to enjoy being higher up the social ladder as it were). Vlad had thrown his jacket over the back of the chair, not caring for it at all. Vlad spun his old crest around on the table, balancing it on the clasp on the back. With a twirl of his finger it began to spin the other way.

"What do you think about the training room?" Vlad asked him once they'd settled back down.

"You're right, it's garlic but there's something to it."

"I just don't understand how they knew that we'd be distracted when they struck." Vlad told him, he'd gone over it again and again, there was something wrong with that.

"We had CCTV of Ingrid in the building." Jonno told him, "We didn't know it was being looped back through from when they rescued you. By the time we found out mum was gone, that was in the room."

Vlad winced at the memory, it still angered him but he had to put it behind him if he wanted peace to work. Jonno's eyes drew to the mark that hadn't properly healed on Vlad's arm, Vlad caught him looking at it and reached for his jacket slipping it on to hide it. He didn't want them to take pride in what they'd done to him. It was funny, Erin hated that scar on him as much as he hated the one on her neck. It wasn't her fault he'd gotten it but she always felt responsible for it, for not getting to him sooner.

"What's that?" Ingrid asked, the irritating clunking of it spinning finally getting on her nerves. Vlad's attention snapped to her. "Your coat of arms." She cracked, "Don't let Dad see it like that, he'll kill you."

"I lost it in Stokely." Vlad muttered, clicking his fingers so it finally stopped. "Always hated it. Never wore it." Jonno picked up on his words, seeing Vlad's distain at the crest.

"You hated it?"

"Yeah." Vlad picked it up, "Too dark and noticeable, didn't want to be more of a freak back then. I buried it in my wardrobe at the castle, always thought I'd never see it again." The crest he'd given Erin he liked, elegant and bright. It wasn't that noticeable but it was unique and smoothly finished. The crest had been given to her out of love not pride in his family's past and name. That's why he considered it special. It was the only crest he didn't mind seeing, the one on his cloak he could ignore because he couldn't see it when he wore it.

"You've always been a freak Vlad." Ingrid replied, before Vlad could retort she continued, "Suppose that's why Erin loves you so much." Vlad looked up at her expecting to see a taunt but saw understanding in her eyes and immediately knew she was thinking about Will.

"Master Vlad, Miss Winchester's here to see you." Vlad let out a groan.

The reply was instantaneous. "Get rid of her."

"How?" Renfield looked completely confused.

At the moment Vlad didn't care if it involved pushing her into a slime pit until they got Erin back. "Say we've got flu or something."

"Miss Winchester?" Vlad shook his head at Jonno's question, he really didn't want to explain the involvement Social Services at the moment.

"You're not afraid of her?" The Count scoffed, Vlad rolled his eyes.

"I am not afraid of anyone." His words unsettled the slayers around him. They knew that to be the truth, he could easily stare them all down and not show an ounce of fear. The only thing they could tell he was afraid of, or rather for, was his wife.

"Just do it!"

The Count began, standing up and placing his palms on Vlad's shoulders, "I'm sure if we explain…"

Vlad turned to him, "How do you think she'll react to Erin being missing?" He knew they'd see it as Erin trying to escape a forced marriage, if it went further things could really turn sour for them.

"Angry peasant mob." Ingrid chipped in with a wide smirk, singing the words slightly.

The Count's jaw opened and closed as he tried to scold his daughter. Her smirk was too much for him to answer seriously and ended up changing his mind, "I'll get rid of her." He shoved Renfield to one side, sending him flying into the sofa knocking it over and rolling off the back onto the floor. The Count quietly closed the door behind him.

"No biting!" Vlad yelled after him. A slight chill swept through the room making the slayers shudder.

"Your Dad hasn't changed much." Jonno commented. Vlad gave him a half smile, not saying another word.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno looked up wiping his eyes, trying to ignore the sleep in them. Vlad continued to go through the maps of the area, desperate to find a clue. He pushed his sleepiness back, he needed to keep working.

"Maybe we have to wait for them to contact us." Jonno didn't want to say it but that was their only hope. They really had no starting point.

"I'm not going to just sit and wait!" He roared, fangs extending as he hit the table smashing it in half with a bang. Splinters through across the room, hitting the walls before dropping harmlessly to the floor. He realised his mistake as the slayers jumped back. He apologised hastily, "Sorry. I…"

Vlad shook his head slightly, he needed to keep control. Erin wouldn't want him to ruin the chances of a treaty. He closed his eyes, forcing his vampiric nature further into the box he kept it in adding another lock.

He looked around at the startled slayers before leaving the room as fast as he could. Cursing his stupidity.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad threw the small, purple ball at the cans Bertrand had set up for Erin to hit in the training room. It hit the target perfectly. Wolfie raced across the room, set up the cans again and brought the ball back to him. Vlad took it from him and threw it again. This was more fun than using his powers, it made him take his mind off Erin, even if it were for a short while. His powers were natural now, he could perform multiple tasks and still use his powers at the same time.

He needed time away from the slayers to calm down before he completely destroyed their chance at peace. Erin had been gone over 24 hours and already his vampire nature was fighting to come out, the worst part was he was tempted to just release it.

"Erin promised to teach me how to read." Wolfie told him, Vlad's aim wavered and he missed the cans completely. He didn't know that. "When are you finding her?"

"I'm trying." Vlad told him. He promised himself he'd find her once again. He was used to sharing a room with her now and he didn't want to go back to being on his own, he didn't think he could.

"I miss her." Wolfie sat at his feet, leaning against his brother's legs. "Becky's saying she ran off." Vlad dropped the ball looking down at Wolfie, his brother looked up at him with tears in his eyes. If Becky had said that it was probably around the entire school now. It wouldn't be long before it reached Miss McCauley, something he really didn't want to happen. Vlad crouched down taking care not to knee his brother in the back. Wolfie spun around to look at him, a few tears making their way down his face.

"She told you that?"

"Renfield sent me for worms and I heard her talking to the others. Is it true?" Wolfie was too young to understand the meaning of rumours, Vlad cursed to himself. It was bad enough Wolfie knew she'd been kidnapped but to hear something else… Wolfie knew his mother had run off and left him with his brother and sister, looking at him now he knew Wolfie was terrified Erin would abandoned him as well.

"Erin would never leave without telling me first." He whispered to his brother. "Erin would never leave. She know how much I…we love her." He wrapped an arm around his brother, Wolfie curled into his side. "I'll find her."

"Promise?"

"Yeah. Why is Erin going to teach you to read?" It had bothered him, Erin hadn't said a word about it yet. Then again Social Services had thrown everything out the window.

"To stop me drawing on her book pages." Vlad chuckled at the comment, only Erin could solve a problem like that.

Wolfie smiled softly, before sniffing the air. His nose wrinkled. "Why does it smell like back in here?" Vlad turned to look at him, wondering what he meant. Sometimes Wolfie's comments really made no sense. Vlad thought over Wolfie's words again, a smile crossed his face as his meaning sank in.

"I know who's got her."

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think so far._

_Thanks for reading._


	12. Smells Like Back

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews; they've really kept me going, especially when I wasn't feeling very well this week._

Chapter 12: Smells Like Back

Jonno and the slayers startled awake. Each glanced around the room blearily, they immediately clutched at their stakes preparing to draw them in an instant. It took a few moments for them to realise that if vampires were about to sample their necks then they probably wouldn't be banging doors to do it.

Ingrid straightened in her seat forcing her own eyes to be more alert. Bertrand stepped behind her resting his hands on the back of her wooden chair; she felt the extra pressure caused by his added weight, she leaned back slightly towards him. The Count was by the fireside in an instant.

Vlad had his arms folded across his chest, bouncing on his feet as Wolfie sat cross-legged in front of him. The young half vampire had a large smile across his face, Vlad gazed down on him with pride.

"I know who's got Erin." Vlad smiled at them, "And Mina," He added on looking at Jonno in particular. Jonno straightened up immediately, this was important information.

"How?" Bertrand had a right to be sceptical.

"Wolfie said it smells like 'back' in the training room."

"So?" The Count rolled his eyes, Wolfie often said things that didn't make sense. His son was desperate if he was going to let a 5 year olds confusion guide him.

"He didn't mean 'a back'," Vlad pointed to his so they understood completely, "He meant 'back'."

"I really don't get it." Ingrid told him seriously, Vlad was loosing his mind without Erin.

Vlad groaned, spinning on his feet to face his father. "Where did you threaten to send Wolfie?"

"Back to his mother."

"Exactly."

"What?"

"'BACK' to his mother." Vlad uncrossed his arms. "Don't you see, Wolfie calls here home, where mum and Patrick are he calls 'back'. He thinks that where mum and Patrick live is called 'back' because we've never called it anything else when we've talked to him." That's how children learned to correspond words to objects, people and places, by listening to what adults called them, one theory anyway, through imitation.

Wolfie nodded grinning, 'back' was where mum and dad lived. That's what the Count always called it when he said he was sending him 'back to his mum', so he just assumed that where his mum and dad lived was called back.

Ingrid nodded finally understanding his logic. "So when he meant smells like back. He means smells like 'back with mum and Patrick'."

Vlad was proud of his father, instead of an explosion at the word 'Patrick' it was more of an annoyed twitch in his eye. His father had actually matured, maybe he had really gotten over Magda.

The Count was definitely confused, "Magda's got her?"

Magda's scent wouldn't attract Wolfie's attention, she shared the same scent as them but an odour like Patrick's would stand out, there would be no reason for the stench of werewolves to be present in the attic unless they had something to do with Erin's kidnapping.

"No…" Vlad told him, his mother would have nothing to gain over kidnapping Erin. "But I think the werewolves have Erin. Mum only has Patrick amongst the wolves; there were more than one that kidnapped Erin. At the exact same time Mina was taken. It was planned and organised, mum's more of the manipulative and underhand kind."

Jonno had been sitting there unsure what to make of this new information, he would have never thought of them. "Are you saying werewolves exist?" Jonno asked. Never in slayer history had they had dealings with werewolves.

The four vampires turned to the slayers looking at them as if they'd started hula dancing on the table. "You're willing to believe vampires exist but not werewolves?" Ingrid laughed, her whole body shaking with the hilarity, "Hate to know what you think of ghosts." Jonno shot her a look that told her he wasn't amused but it made Ingrid laugh harder.

Bertrand ground his teeth at Ingrid's reaction, her childishness irritating him when there was more important business to deal with.

"Why?" The Count asked, drawing them back to the original topic at hand. He gazed disdainfully at Ingrid before turning his attention back to Vlad. "Why would werewolves," The word spit out angrily, "Take Erin?"

"I don't know. The garlic didn't smell right; the slayers don't wear it anymore." The Count pointed to the wreath around Jonno's neck but Vlad chose to ignore it, this was a special case. "The garlic was there to mask their scent from us. Werewolves smell different to slayers – breathers, slayers, half-fangs, vampires, werewolves, we all smell different – and so they couldn't pass for slayers unnoticed. Even Wolfie smells different to us and he's only half-werewolf. The only way they could mask all scents is use the one thing that block our sense of smell with the added bonus of pointing the finger at the slayers."

Jonno gazed at Wolfie, he'd always assumed that Wolfie was short for Wolfgang, another strange name from Transylvania not that it linked to his half-breed. As for being a half werewolf he'd just assumed that their mother had ran off with another vampire.

"But Wolfie can smell things differently." Everyone dropped to Wolfie who seemed to be having fun lacing and unlacing his shoes, his tongue sticking out adorably in concentration. Vlad was glad he hadn't touched his yet especially after what he did to Renfield.

"Exactly, he could tell that Erin was a breather even when she was using her spray, his nose is more powerful than ours."

Ingrid voiced the thought that had been bothering them for a while, "That still doesn't explain leaving Bertrand alive." Bertrand felt their gazes upon him studying him, it took all of his training to remember not to flinch or wince. He waited, he was prepared for any of them to even dare suggest he'd been in on it. When no one spoke he voiced his own opinion.

"They needed a witness to say it was the slayers. So we'd go after them." Bertrand answered, cursing himself for falling for their ploy. He prided himself on seeing through deception but this one had deliberately played on his hatred for slayers.

"Why stir up trouble between us though? What do they gain?" The vampire and werewolves had lived in peace for the last three hundred years, granted relations were strained but why suddenly choose now to stir up trouble? Why not before Vlad took the throne?

Vlad shook his head and shrugged, "I don't know." Vlad wondered if the wolves actually knew what they were doing, or if they were simply trying to gain attention.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad swayed slightly as he felt anger and annoyance flood his mind. Bertrand grasped his upper arms from behind and held him upright. The Count was bending down looking at his son's face.

"Erin." The word was a whisper, he closed his eyes briefly trying to hold on to her. He sent a wave of power down their link trying to strengthen it. He felt a small spark before it fizzled out to nothing.

The Count cupped his son's cheek, his eyes searching his. Vlad seemed completely vacant, "Vlad?" He jerked his son's cheek, after a moment Vlad seemed to come back to reality his eyes finally sparking back into life. Vlad shook himself, freeing him from their grasp. He didn't want to be touched or smothered. "What just happened?" The Count's question was directed at Bertrand. Bertrand looked Vlad up and down, completely confused at his leader's reaction. He'd never encountered it before.

"Are you okay Vlad?" Jonno asked from the table, looking at the emotionally drained vampire who had wrapped his arms around himself. He didn't look weak though, he looked as if her were trying to understand something.

"I felt her." He whispered, "Erin was here." He tapped his head, it had happened before. He always knew when she was around but he hadn't expected it to establish so forcefully for such a brief time.

It was similar to the vision he'd had of Ingrid in the forest when he'd collapsed in the foyer but it seemed to work both ways. Ingrid hadn't been aware of him at all. The connection hadn't lasted as long as was necessary to develop a picture but he knew was still alive. That's all he needed for now.

"You had a vision?" The Count's expression was gleeful, Vlad shook his head. The hopeful faces of everyone in the room suddenly vanished replaced by the defeated looks once again.

"Just feelings." He saw Bertrand about to offer a suggestion, so he beat him to it, "Not telepathy, I think I gave some of my power to her."

Bertrand and the Count shared a look before speaking loudly, scolding him. "You what?"

"I tried to strengthen the link." He told them, he didn't regret his actions. "I thought it would develop a vision, but nothing happened."

"You could have killed her!" Bertrand snapped, Erin wouldn't be able to handle Vlad's power, everyone knew what a taste of the power had actually done to Boris. Boris hadn't even had a hundredth of the power Vlad contained when he wore the crown.

"I didn't though." He roared, "She's fine, I could feel it before it sparked out." Everyone scrutinised him for a moment, Vlad knew how serious it was. He knew what he was doing, he didn't sent much power through the link, besides he knew Erin was a long stronger than they thought.

"Why can't you use telepathy with her all the time?" Jonno asked from his side of the table.

"There's something blocking it." He replied, Vlad didn't know what. Even if it was argentalium he should be able to reach her.

"In the last war the wolves developed a skill," Bertrand began, "They could create and release pheromones that could block the signals the brain uses to use the talent of telepathy. It was developed so hostages couldn't tell their side where they ere being held captive. Think of it as hiding the vampire, you know they're there but you can't find them at all."

"Wolfie…"

Bertrand cut him off, "It needed an injection to work, they couldn't give it until the wolf was 21 years of age. It's probably still compulsory." The werewolves wouldn't want to risk losing the ability in case they ever needed it in a hurry.

Fear came to his face as he remembered his own similar experience, "It won't hurt her will it?"

"It's harmless, it'll wear off after a day or two of her being home." Vlad felt a sigh of relief escape him, Erin would be unharmed. "She'll be okay." Bertrand reassured him and Vlad gave him a half smile in thanks. Sometimes he realised how truly valuable having Bertrand around was.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad rubbed his hands over his face trying to think of how the new information helped him, at least he had an idea of who had her.

Everyone was now seated around the table. Vlad was at the head, the slayers to his left and the vampires to his right. Opposite him sat his father.

The slayers were digging into something actually edible that Renfield had made, although it couldn't be ignored that their food might have been stolen from the kitchen for them. Vlad felt guilty about not offering the slayers food sooner, the vampires could cope for longer without nourishment than humans. As if in sync the vampire took a long drink from their respective goblets, delighting in the lack of a grimace from the slayers.

"Which wolf would dare take her?" The Count muttered to himself.

"Who's their leader?"

Bertrand and the Count shared an uneasy look, "It depends on who's the strongest." The Count told him, "If a challenge is made, the winner becomes the leader."

"Who says violence doesn't pay." Ingrid smiled, no one bothered to react to that comment.

"So someone who is power crazy could have taken her, brilliant.

Ingrid for once decided to be the voice of optimism, "We know who's got them now all we have to do is find a place to start." She wasn't about to let the wolves win, especially since she still resented the fact her mother had run off with one.

"And how, pray, do we do that?" The Count asked, his son's ideas not really instilling confidence in him.

Jonno decided to offer a suggestion, "They must have found a way to smuggle her out of the building in daylight, she wouldn't survive long in the sun so a car? A van?"

Bertrand lifted his clenched first to his mouth, a finger resting on his lips as he considered it, "Someone might have seen something."

"If you can get a number plate we might be able to track it, see where it was going and who it belonged to."

Ingrid grimaced as a thought came to her, if they poked their noses in someone was bound to notice. "Miss McCauley will want to know about why we're asking questions."

Every vampire around the table winced at the thought. That ruled out that idea, even quiet inquiries would result in the same fate.

There was one way they might be able to find Erin and Mina, after all they didn't have a clue where the werewolves were. They blended in with breathers and slayers better than they did. Wolves didn't come out at night when they did, with it being a full moon at the moment as well they would have no chance at trying to track their scent.

This idea he knew everyone would hate.

Vlad bit his lip, he would regret this he was sure of it. "We might have to involve mum."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	13. Rumour

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._Chapter 13: Rumour

The window flew open. Erin expected to feel the burn of sunlight but instead felt the soft glow of the moon. The man in front of her smiled at her, a knowing smile.

"Scott!" He yelled, leaving Erin confused.

From the shadows a figure emerged, another tall well build man who this time was blond. He stepped into the moonlight with confidence, his back completely to her. Erin watched amazed as he slowly fur began to grow and spread along his arms, his clothes morphed and changed into a coat. Scott then began to bend down slowly until his hands met the floor. His finger shrunk back into his hands forming paws, the muscles in his arms grew and changed until they became powerful legs. Erin couldn't see his face at all; the strange thing was she expected screaming. After all wouldn't the change be painful, then again she'd seen Wolfie change many times and it didn't seem to hurt him.

When Scott finally turned she could see his silky white fur, large eyes and alert ears. He padded over to her and sniffed her. He was at least 1.5 metres high; it was very intimidating being stared at by a giant wolf. She jumped slightly as his cold, wet snout brushed against her cheek.

"You're werewolves." She answered, everything making sense now.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The man smirked, impressed at her composure. Usually when they transformed in front of half fangs they were terrified of them. "I think now is appropriate to introduce myself." Erin bit back a retort; after all it was only polite as he knew who she was. "I'm Lucas, leader of the wolves."

"Natural or…"

"Through strength, I fought for my place unlike your 'King'." He nodded to Scott who moved back from her. Scott turned nearly hitting her in the face with his long tail. Scott bounded across the room, standing guard once again by what she assumed was the door.

Her attention was drawn to another wolf entering, this one in human form. He placed a goblet on the table. It's bland smell reached her nose, soya blood. Lucas stepped forward, closing the shutter but taking great care not to stand in the light as he did so. He picked up the goblet, bringing it to her lips.

"I can do that myself."

"I'm not freeing you, especially after your little power display earlier." His voice was stern; her raised the goblet letting her drink deeply from it. Erin gladly drank it feeling the tension in her ease slightly. Erin realised that she should have checked there was nothing in the blood but then she remembered that they didn't dare hurt her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Once she'd drained the goblet, she looked up at him, "Can I have my pendant back?"

"Not yet." He smiled at her, "After all I need something to prove to your husband we've got you…when the times right of course." He lifted it up to the light, studying it. "An unusual style of crest." He traced his fingers over the smooth edges, his finger lingering on the ruby and diamond it held.

"Vlad had it made for me." He nodded throwing it in the air, catching it quickly before pocketing it into the breast pocket of his shirt. A shimmer of sliver from the chain hung outside the pocket.

"I won't lose it." He promised gently, he almost felt sorry for her. Never before had he seen the look of devastation that was on her face as he ripped it from her neck. The trinket clearly meant a lot to her. Strange. Still, he couldn't help but torment her. "How many breathers did he slay to get this made for you?"

"You don't know anything about Vlad." She bit back. Lucas laughed at her comment, his laugh made her skin crawl.

"He's a vampire, that's all I need to know."

"Vlad isn't like other vampires."

Luca dismissed her comment; he'd been around more vampires that she would ever know. "A vampire is always treacherous." 

"Not Vlad."

"The spoiled son of the Prince of Darkness?"

"Vlad has never been spoiled." She argued back, fierceness on her face. "All Vlad ever wanted was his father's pride." Lucas froze his eyes widening slightly, Erin continued seeing her words had power, "But all he got was his disappointment." Lucas turned to her, looking into her eyes. "If Vlad didn't do something evil he was punished, if he did he was punished anyway."

"How sweet." He commented, unsure how else to respond to her words. Erin was painting a picture of a humble vampire, something that was impossible.

Erin wanted to continue regardless. "He's already had to live up to everyone's expectations all his life, and here you are judging him the same without ever knowing him." A smile crossed her face as she realised where she could hurt him the most – his pride. "At least Vlad isn't afraid to go against his nature, here you are cowering with a hostage rather than facing him yourself. That's a coward's way of dealing with a problem. At least Vlad marched into the Slayers HQ to deal with a problem."

He responded exactly like she thought he would. "How dare you…"

"I dare because it's true."

"If you weren't his wife I'd rip your head from your body."

"You are talking to the only person who can convince him not to kill you." Erin knew Vlad would be murderous when he found out who had taken her, and she knew she might not be able to calm him down in time. Actually she wasn't sure if it would bother her so much at the moment.

"I don't think he'll be the one making demands." He gave her a smirk, his eyebrow rising in torment.

Erin knew Vlad would try to protect her; she needed to be ready for an opportunity. She needed to stay alert and focussed. There was no way she was going to let him surrender some of his power just to save her.

She didn't bother to answer instead she blanked her face before sitting regally and staring into space.

Lucas was slightly taken aback that she'd chosen to end the conversation, usually his victims pleaded and sobbed for their lives in front of him. This female was choosing to end the conversation on her terms, she threatened and spoke opinions. Her loyalty was unwavering. If only he had a female as loyal to him as she was to her master.

He moved to the other end of the table, swinging his feet upon to it with a clunk. He leaned back until his head hit the back of the chair, finally in a comfortable position he began to study his prize carefully. Sooner or later she'd crack under his gaze, they all did.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin was really beginning to grow tired of staring at the walls around her; she began to wish they'd let her bring a book along about now, that had taken about ten minutes off the time trying to decide which would be her preferred book in this situation. She'd taken to singing songs in her head about twenty minutes into the staring match, anything to take her attention away from how bored she was. She usually only did that in exams when she finished early, waiting for the official finishing time to arrive.

Eventually Lucas moved from his position, he'd never met anyone who could resist his stare. Then again he didn't know that Erin had played the staring game with her brother for years, you didn't win staring contests without knowing a few tricks.

He sauntered around the end of the table perching on the edge. He made a show of looking completely comfortable. Erin closed her eyes briefly trying to take her mind off the fact that she wanted to wipe the look of his smug face. He seemed proud of something, something he knew that she didn't. Almost like he knew a secret she was trying to hide.

"Vampires and slayers are forming a truce, why would you unite other than to wipe us out?"

"Vlad isn't trying to wipe you out." Erin protested forgetting about the fang cuffs holding her down. "He doesn't want to wipe out the werewolves. He's not even concerned about you." She shouldn't have said that. It came out wrong. Lucas' face withdrew into a sneer of anger. "I mean he considers you peaceful, not enemies. He doesn't want to wipe you out." Erin tried, hoping she showed her apology on her face that would be the only time she apologised.

Lucas moved away from the table, he opened a concealed cupboard in the wall. Tapping on the edges lightly, he mustn't have been concerned for her seeing it. A door shot open with a pop, he reached inside. His whole arm disappeared into the wall before he withdrew it clutching a piece of yellow paper. "Don't lie to me half fang. I've received information of your plan."

"What plan? Who gave you the information?" Erin was confused; Vlad didn't share his plans with anyone but her. This idea was planted in their heads, she had an idea who'd done it but she couldn't prove it. "Whoever told you that was lying!"

He held up a sheet of paper, elegant script covered it. The letter formation was clear and conveniently unsigned. There wasn't even the remains of a seal that may have held it closed. "This contains all the information I need to know. It is all the evidence I need."

"You're willing to anger the most powerful vampire on a rumour?" Erin scoffed; a grimace crossed her face as she suddenly felt worry tickle her mind at exactly the same time she felt the fang cuffs give under her anger slightly. She knew the signature of those emotions anywhere – Vlad – but as soon as she tried to lock onto his mind it vanished again. She pulled on the cuffs again hoping they would move some more but nothing happened.

Luca grabbed her chin yanking her eyes up to his, his stench of his breath made her stomach turn. "You're forgetting one thing your highness." Lucas growled with a laugh. "He has no loyalties to us. You were a slayer that changes his loyalties in favour of them." Few vampires knew she was a slayer.

"The slayers tortured him," Lucas stepped back slightly, he didn't know this. The information confused him, why would he side with the slayers if they'd done this to him? "I would never ask him to side with them because of that. If he was anyone else he'd kill them all for what they did to him but Vlad's trying to live in peace, he'd trying to rebuild his people. The slayers are causing chaos in our world, he can't rebuild if there's panic and fear. He made the choice to protect them just as much as us."

Erin wanted to convince him that Vlad didn't want to harm anyone, he'd given the slayers a chance, she only hoped he'd do the same to the wolves when he found out their reaction was based on a rumour.

"Once they're strong they'll come after us." Lucas told her, both sides would be bored of living in peace, this he was convinced of. "He has nothing that will stop him."

Erin let out a sigh before smiling, "What about Wolfie?"

"Who?"

"Vlad's half brother. He's half werewolf."

Lucas laughed, "There has never been a crossbreed. Don't lie to me half fang."

"I've seen him change into a wolf often enough." Lucas began to walk away from her. Erin needed him to believe her, what could she say? Then it came to her, his parents. "His mother is…" What was her name? She'd only met her once. Around the Dracula's she was known as that woman or mother. Martha? Mandy? Manga? Magda! That was it. "Magda Westenra, Wolfie's mother is Magda Westenra," Lucas stopped and turned to her, "His father is Patrick, I don't know his second name, Vlad says he's famous amongst your people." Patrick was well known, winning various awards at the Annual Werewolf Awards, Vlad had warned her to avoid the Count when Fang magazine covered the Awards. "Wolfie lives with us at the school."

Lucas knew of Magda and Patrick's relationship. It wasn't common knowledge that Madga and Patrick were in a relationship; it was an ill-advised relationship that could damage both communities if it ever emerged so it was kept quiet. The Draculas were just as keen to keep it secret for the effect it would have on Vladimir. For the half fang to bring it up was…unexpected. She must have known the consequences of her actions…or was that her own plan? Wipe out the wolves and the Draculas. No, he could smell her feelings for the Chosen One, they were strong. He'd give her the benefit of the doubt.

"You had better be telling the truth."

"I am." Erin promised, her gaze didn't wave from his eyes. She knew what was riding on this information.

A younger woman stepped forward, Erin recognised her as the one who had held the cloth to her mouth. The one with the substance that had knocked her out, she wondered what it was, the slayers had a version it would be interesting to compare the two. "There was a child living with them,"

"He's five now, he's been with us for over six months." Erin added, the woman nodded agreeing with her. She seemed to know more than Lucas.

"Patrick said he was his nephew." She told Lucas, "But if he was a…crossbreed they wouldn't want the truth known."

"He's Vlad's brother, his mother left him with us." Lucas searched Erin's eyes, sniffing her slowly looking for any signs of deception. He couldn't find any. Still she couldn't be trusted.

If it was true that the Chosen One had a half werewolf brother it would change everything. He would have a tie to their people, then again the child could be why he wanted to attack their people – stop anymore being born. He needed to make sure the information was correct before he handled the situation. If he handled it wrong now it could be even more challenging trying to stop the Chosen One's plan.

"Fetch Patrick, I want to know if the Chosen One's mate is telling the truth."

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	14. Wolfie

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I hope the last couple of chapters didn't disappoint._

_This chapter was quite tricky to write._

Chapter 14: Wolfie

"We might have to involve mum." Vlad winced as he expected an explosion to follow. None came which made him more worried, the calm before the storm. "Mum knows their world…"

"She is a cold, heartless, double crossing…"

"Who hasn't had chance to get one up on anyone lately." Vlad cut in seriously,

"That woman isn't stepping foot in this school…again." The Count told him firmly. Vlad knew the risks involved but they didn't know anyone else who could help them.

"Mum won't help, she only cares about herself."

"Not if we offer her something."

"You dare give her any of your power…"

Vlad bit his lip, he knew better than that. "I can give her a title, make her feel important." It was a risk but his mother enjoyed being famous, that brought the word scandal to him mind, but it would be the only way to bribe her to help.

"You haven't given me a title!"

"You're already a 'Count', what else can I give you?" Vlad folded his arms waiting for his father to answer his question.

Ingrid responded automatically, unable to stop her quip. "A castle in Africa."

"I heard that." The Count growled at his daughter. Ingrid looked too innocent for her own good.

"You bring your mother here and you'll no longer be my son."

Ingrid tutted and tipped her head, "Things are looking up, I inherit the throne."

Vlad stepped closer to his father, "You're not helping Ingrid." He stared his father down, the Count actually cowered back, "You won't have the influence you have now." His top lip twitched angrily.

"That woman…"

"I loathe her as much as you." The words finally slipped out of Vlad's mouth, his heart had finally turned cold towards his mother after her last manipulation. He felt a twist inside his gut at how well she could manipulate his feelings and emotions. "But she is the only person who might be able to help us."

"You give her a title and I'll…" 

"You'll what? Send me to my room?" Vlad's fierceness was finally slipping out; he knew he didn't have long left before he fully succumbed to his nature. Ingrid and Jonno looked surprised at Vlad's sudden stubbornness, Jonno realised in that moment how much of a leader Vlad had become. "I will do what I have to, to get Mina and Erin back."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Lucas held out another goblet for her to drink from, the last cup hadn't contained anything harmful to her so she thought it was an acceptable risk. Her arms were beginning to grow numb from the angle they were pulled back at. Erin grimaced slightly as she tried to adjust her position, only succeeding in sliding down further.

Lucas slowly took the goblet from her lips, "You should eat." He whispered gently, he gestured around the table. There were numerous vampire delicacies – maggots, hound, rat in rosemary sauce – but nothing Erin could stomach. She shook her head, the sight made her feel sick.

"I'm fine." She told him, trying to pull herself upright again. Lucas laughed at her actions thinking she was trying to escape at first. Erin looked up, "I'm stuck." She informed him.

Lucas leaned over her and grabbed the back of her shirt, lifting her upright in a simple move. Erin gave him a nod of thanks as she felt the tension in her back release.

He expected her to make an attempt to kick him in a vain effort to escape but instead she thanked him for helping her.

"You are a strange half fang." He told her, Erin straightened slightly feeling her back crick back into place. Erin didn't respond to his comment she prided herself on being 'strange'.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Patrick was brought before him; Erin assumed it was Patrick anyway. He had long brown hair that unlike his fellow wolves he hadn't tied back, his pure black designer clothes were a clear indication that he was a celebrity amongst their kind.

"This half fang claims that your nephew is really your son, by a vampire." Lucas snarled, Patrick glared at Erin. A fierceness in his eyes.

"What does a half fang know?" His voice was gruff, a hint of danger in his tone. "Making up lies to save her neck."

Lucas walked behind her, his hand trailing around her throat. Erin flinched as he brushed against her scar. "Do you know who this half fang is?" Lucas leaned over until his head hovered just above hers.

Patrick looked at Erin. She seemed vaguely familiar but that was it. He didn't care for the celebrities of the vampire world, that was more Magda's line.

"She's the bride of Vladimir Dracula."

Erin watched as the colour in his face drained as he looked her up and down. Erin felt a smirk coming to her lips as he seemed to commit her face to memory.

Patrick turned and threw open the window shutters, letting moonlight stream into the room. The female guard and Scott dashed forward to catch him, Scott trying to knock him out of the moonlight. They were all too late, by the time they'd reached him he'd already transformed into a large, brown wolf.

Lucas roared stepping away from Erin, she immediately relaxed no longer feeling his warm hand against her neck. Scott nudged the shutter closed with his long snout as the female guard grabbed Patrick by the scruff of his neck, forcing him up onto his hind legs.

Lucas grabbed a set of handcuffs, or Erin supposed they could be called paw cuffs. Four cuffs were linked together by diagonal chains. He struggled slightly as he fastened them to Patrick's paws, tugging on the chains to make sure he'd secured him tightly.

Patrick's actions confirmed Erin's accusation.

"That is all the proof I need." Lucas yelled, he turned to look at Erin who had a self-satisfied smile on her face.

What was he going to do now?

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad played with the candle in front of him. Focussing on lighting it and extinguishing it, practicing using his mind without actual physical action. It was something to keep him occupied while he waited for Bertrand to agree that the wording of the letter they were going to send to his mother held no double-meanings or loopholes she could work to get what she wanted.

He hated the fact everything he now wrote would have to be scrutinised carefully to ensure no one could use his words against him.

"Master Vlad you have a visitor." Vlad looked up to see Renfield hovering by the door nervously, the slight disgust on his face told Vlad all he needed to know. Renfield only ever showed that look when one person was around.

Vlad pushed himself off the table he'd braced himself against. Bertrand shared a quick glance with him.

His guest entered the room, the slayers sharing a nervous glance while Vlad tried to settle his features on impassive.

"Patrick's gone."

He clicked his fingers and the paper Bertrand was holding flamed and disintegrated. He heard a gasp of pain and he realised that Bertrand hadn't notice his action until it was too late.

Maybe he wouldn't actually need that bribe after all.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Lucas folded his arms across his chest, taking the female had been a tactical decision. Create trouble between the slayers and vampires; let one side wipe the other out. At least while they were fighting they would be too preoccupied to resume their original task, genocide against the wolves. Once the 'war' was over he'd give the female back to them knowing they would be too weak to do anything to retaliate.

However Lucas was beginning to doubt the words in the letter now. The letter claimed that Vlad wouldn't wipe out the slayers and form a truce because of his wife's slayer family but instead focus on the wolves because they meant nothing to him. They were an undesirable culture to be eliminated. However the writer clearly didn't know about the existence of Wolfie – which had been confirmed by Patrick's actions. The child would tie Vladimir as much to the werewolves and his wife tied him to the slayers.

The truth is he wouldn't have given the slayer/vampire truce much thought if he hadn't received that letter.

"What are you going to do with me now?" Erin asked, curious as his whole basis for taking her had now been blown out of the water.

He bared his teeth at her in an attempt to make her flinch back, she shook her head slightly Ingrid was fiercer.

Erin glanced at Patrick who appeared to be whimpering on the floor, either lamenting for his secret being out or thinking out loud. Patrick snarled and gnashed his teeth in her direction, Erin jumped slightly. Magda had left the Count for this? She supposed he was fierce in his wolf form, something Magda might admire.

"The longer you hold me…" She trailed off seeing the genuine confusion and panic on the werewolf leader's face.

"How does Vladimir treat this brother of his?"

"He loves him," Lucas began to pace the room. He was beginning to feel like a pawn in a game of chess. The only way he would know the truth for sure was to come clean to the Draculas.

"I want to see the child."

"What will you do to Wolfie?"

"He is a crossbreed, he doesn't belong to either side." He looked at her, "Think of him like a half fang in your kind." His hand went towards her neck but drew it back as Erin's eyes turned black. He wasn't willing to risk another power surge. "I just want proof your master has a tie to us, a reason not to attack us. For all I know the child is dead."

"Wolfie is alive, but Vlad will never bring you Wolfie." Vlad would never endanger Wolfie's life, regardless if it was to save her. "He can't trust that you won't hurt him."

"Then I can't accept your word as true." Erin knew he was getting desperate, trying to still claim she was lying. "If I see the child then I may not declare war." Erin snorted, he thought the choice was his.

Erin laughed, forcing her words out, "Vlad has a much better reason to declare war on you, and believe me you don't want to go to war with him." She paused for a second, "If Vlad brings him you will leave him alone and you acknowledge that letter as a rumour." Erin's voice was fierce, "You harm him and Vlad will kill you in an instant."

Lucas snorted, no vampire could kill a wolf easily. The Chosen One was no match against him, "A wolf is hard to kill."

"Vlad won't even have to touch you to do it." Erin warned. Lucas shivered slightly, her words weren't a threat they were a warning.

"You have my word your brother in law won't be hurt." Erin looked over him; unsure whether he was telling the truth. Something in her told her not to trust him, but he hadn't done anything to hurt her so far. It was as if he thought he had the upper hand holding her captive. He really didn't have a clue who he was dealing with, Vlad wasn't just another vampire, they didn't know the power he wielded.

"Ask him to bring Barry. He'll know what it means." Erin sighed, if this was the only way to prove Vlad wasn't trying to start a war against the wolves then so be it.

"If he doesn't bring him I'll know he's no longer alive and you won't be around to say otherwise."

He knew he was clutching at straws now, but he didn't know what else to do. He needed to protect himself if the 'truth' was ever found out. He cursed himself for putting faith into a 'rumour'. After all he may have just caused the extinction of the wolves that he'd been trying to prevent in the first place, he needed to use all the resources he had at the moment to allow them to survive and that meant hanging onto Erin.

Lucas removed the pendant from his pocket, handing it to the female guard. "Send this to Vladimir Dracula, tell him he'll receive further information about where his wife is after I see the child exists."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	15. Mother

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Just to let you know, this fic has got a chance of being slightly longer than the last one. Sorry about that._

_A slightly longer chapter._

Chapter 15: Mother

"Patrick's gone." The heart wrenching tone nearly had them all breaking out with sympathetic looks but considering who they were dealing with it was easy to hold them in.

Vlad was suspicious about the timing of his mother's reappearance, while she was the one person he wanted to see it was a bit of a convenience for her to arrive.

"What a shame." The Count muttered from behind Vlad, Vlad felt the same way letting a small smile cross his lips. "He finally saw you for the deceitful she-devil you are."

"Patrick," She told him angrily, "Was summoned by the Alpha, he hasn't returned." She defended herself and Patrick, a lot more than she'd ever done for her family.

This was information Vlad could use, he felt a rush of relief as he realised she'd given it to him freely, however he couldn't be too quick to accept her story otherwise she'd become suspicious.

The Count felt insulted at her comment, the devotion she felt to that wolf was more than she felt for her own flesh and blood. "What are you doing here then? Shouldn't you be at home knitting, waiting for him?"

Immediately Magda responded, her eyes widening pitifully as she looked at him, "Bon-Bons."

"Don't call me that." The Count told her sternly.

"I know we haven't seen eye to eye in the past but I need your help." Vlad was taking a small amount of pleasure watching his mother's face twist as she asked for their help.

"Why would we help you find that hairy mutt?"

"Dad if we don't she'll have to come back." Ingrid reminded him, each family member winced even Bertrand.

Jonno decided to chip in, "Why should we believe you?"

"I don't talk to slayers," She hissed her eyes turning green, "Although I am parched," Jonno and the Slayers in the room froze under her gaze, she slowly moved towards them before catching sight of their neckwear. Vlad immediately stepped in snapping his fingers loudly, Jonno and his team shook their heads slightly. He gave Vlad a quick nod in thanks.

"Answer his question mum," Vlad told her, Magda seemed taken aback at his comment, her son was siding with the slayers. "Why should we believe you? After all you've lied to us before."

She stepped forward and handed Vlad a piece of paper, he passed it to Bertrand who looked over it. "Its an arrest warrant." Bertrand's face held a small amount of glee, "For treason." Bertrand toyed with the broken wax seal on the outside of the letter with his index fingers. "It's genuine."

"He's innocent, he's too…nice to commit treason. I need your help darlings." As she spoke she looked directly at the Count with a pleading gaze, it may have worked years ago but it didn't now.

The Count folded his arms behind his back, looking down his nose at her. "Its not my help you have to ask."

Magda didn't have a clue what he was on about, "But you're his Regent, Bon-Bons." The Count laughed as did everyone else in the room, it showed how much she cared for her family to actually notice that things had changed.

Vlad stepped closer to his mother, "I'm the one in charge now." His mother suddenly seemed to realise her mistake.

"My Vladdy all grown up and a man…" She rushed forward to embrace him but Vlad stepped back. She sobbed theatrically. Vlad rolled his eyes, counting to 50 mentally.

"What do you know about the Wolves?" Ingrid asked, leaning forward in her chair to rest her elbows on the table.

Magda looked at Vlad a little put out that her daughter was interrogating her, but Vlad remained quiet. A sense of irritation flew through her at knowing that if she'd stayed she would have the same power as her, if not his powers entirely if she hadn't ended the contract.

Magda swished her long dress around in annoyance, before waiting for someone to pull out a chair for her. When no one did she clicked her fingers and the chair scraped across the floor. Once it was out far enough she settled herself down into it, a pout never leaving her lips.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand moved behind him, bending down slightly to whisper in his ear, "Are you going to tell her what's happened?"

"So she can sell her story to the papers? Of course not." He watched as Magda tried to edge as far away from the slayers as possible around the table.

Vlad wanted to watch her reactions and decided if she was telling the truth or not. At the moment he could see she was telling the truth but was still holding something back.

"If you want us to fetch Patrick for you, you'd better tell us where the Alpha lives." Vlad cut in, tired of going around in circles. His mother only seemed to know things about celebrities and where Patrick's friends lived.

Magda looked up at him, looking as if the strain of worrying had worn her out. "I need a drink to concentrate."

"You'll get a drink when you tell us where he lives." She didn't expect her son's firm tone, before she could have ignored it now to go against his wishes it was treason.

Magda sighed, picking at her nails, "He has a little shack in Chester. Now where's that drink."

"On the map." Vlad ordered. Magda growled before looking at the map in front of them. She carefully avoided touching the map Jonno had set out in front of her. She stared at the map before pointing to a specific area, Jonno leaned down and scrutinised the map closely.

Vlad didn't trust her for a moment, her quickness at pinpointing the location was worrying. Vlad looked into her mind and Magda's eyes flew to his as she felt him in there. He raked through her thoughts acting almost like a lie detector. He knew what a deceitful thought felt like through his training with Bertrand.

"Where is it?" He demanded once again, he sent a sharp poke along his telepathy making her gasp.

Madga's eyes narrowed, "Fine," She pointed to another spot on the map and this time Vlad knew she was telling the truth.

Jonno watched as Vlad relaxed, it told him all he needed to know, picking up a red pen he circled the area.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Wolfie chose that moment to burst into the room, clutching his teddy close to him. He knocked Bertrand forward as he darted across the room heading for Vlad's school bag. Vlad didn't need to guess that he was after his paper.

"Hello Darling." Wolfie looked up startled at the sound, he glanced across the room before his face changed to a look of horror. The floorboards creaked as Wolfie tried to get as far away from her as possible, he pinned himself against the wall much to her amusement.

Magda let out a long cackle and Wolfie's eyes darted around the room, looking for a way to escape that she wouldn't see.

Vlad let out a hiss, immediately she quietened, he strode across the room, hoisting his brother into his arms. Slowly he ran a comforting hand up and down his brother's back. Ingrid whizzed across the room and protectively stood in front of them, the Count followed as well. Wolfie buried his head in Vlad's chest, trying to keep his gaze from his mother, his toy dropping to the floor. Vlad could feel his brother's tears soaking through his black t-shirt

"Leave him alone." Ingrid hissed her fangs protruding.

Magda stood, "He's my son."

Ingrid didn't care, she was going to let her mother know that, "You lost that right when you left him with us."

When Wolfie spoke his voice was muffled, "You're not sending me back?" Vlad craned his neck to peer at him, shaking his head. He felt Wolfie relax slightly in his arms. An idea came to Vlad and he whispered something into Wolfie's ear, Wolfie looked up and nodded to him.

Vlad let his brother down and with great courage Wolfie walked out of the room. Vlad sent each of his family and Bertrand a mental image to which they nodded in agreement.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Magda drank from her goblet deeply, relishing the taste of the blood. Vlad's eyes watched as Wolfie played in the corner of the room, asking Bertrand some questions as the older vampire tried to hide his irritation at being disturbed every few seconds. After a moment he sent Wolfie back to Ingrid, passing her something he'd found. Ingrid studied it turning it in her hands before showing him where to put it.

"Patrick's niece is looking for a husband…" Magda suggested, she just couldn't help herself from trying to get some of his power one way or another.

The Count laughed at her suggestion, a rip-roaring laugh. He slapped the arms of the throne he was sitting in. Ingrid began to snigger, Bertrand struggled to keep a straight face.

"I don't see what is so funny Bon-Bons." Magda hissed sharply at him, the Count shook his head trying to stop the laughs from escaping.

"Our Vladdy is already married,"

Madga blanched looking around the room in complete confusion, "Where is she now?" She wanted to meet this usurper who'd taken power from her. 

Vlad decided it was time to actually let his mother know exactly why they'd decided to help her, "Taken by the Alpha Wolf," Vlad answered, "And you've just helped me get her back.

"You used me?" She cried looking between the vampires, they'd never used her before.

Vlad leaned back in his chair, his head resting against the back. "Why not? You're the only person who knows where Erin might be. And thanks to you, we've got a starting point."

"I'm your mother!" It was amusing to know that Magda was outraged by the thought of them using her.

"You haven't been their mother for years."

Magda wasn't willing to go easily, she wanted something from them fro being misled, "I deserve a reward for helping you get your half fang back."

Vlad wouldn't hear of it, she'd come of her own free will, he was happy he didn't have to put his earlier plan into motion. "You get Patrick back, that's the reward."

A sly smile crossed her features as an idea for blackmail came to her, "I'll tell the Alpha…"

Vlad shot a look at Jonno and immediately the slayers withdrew their stakes, pointing the directly over her heart.

"You think this will stop me?" She laughed.

"No." Vlad conceded, she went to speed out of the room but paused, her face scrunching up in a struggle. "But the argentalium Wolfie placed around the room will." He smiled at her, she looked purely murderous. "Didn't you notice him with Bertrand and Ingrid?" Bertrand smiled pointing to the chunk by him and Ingrid pointed to the piece nearest Magda where she'd shown Wolfie to put it.

"You're as powerless as me." She cackled, his plan was ridiculous, "They'll slay you now."

Vlad pointed to the fireplace and the fire roared and cracked with a greater ferocity. At any moment it seemed the flames would jump out of the fireplace.

Magda growled, sitting down in the seat. "You can go when I get Erin back."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Can you smell wet dog?" Jonno asked as he looked up from his plate of chips. Not much human food made Vlad's stomach turn but chips completely soaked in tomato ketchup and mayonnaise did just that.

The vampires in the room hissed and before vanishing. Jonno withdrew his stake once again pointing it at Magda just incase she tried anything while they were out of the way.

In the foyer was a woman standing tall and proud, she looked distinctly powerful in terms of body strength, Betrand let out a hiss and immediately Vlad knew she was one of the ones who took Erin.

"I've been told to give you this." She handed Vlad a cloth covered package. Vlad accepted it from her, he looked down at the green silk package. Vlad tipped the package upside down and into his hand slid a cold object. He lifted it up to the light so the rest of his family could look at it. This had just confirmed where Erin was. He quickly fastened her crest around his neck so he wouldn't lose it. "Alpha Wolf Lucas wants to see Barry." Vlad's eyes flew to hers, there was a message in there, "He will send you further information about your wife after he sees the child."

"When does he want to see Wolfie?" Vlad asked, his family looked shocked that he was even considering playing along.

"In the forest in two days time, when the full moon has ended." She stepped away from him.

"Fine." He agreed, the werewolf looked taken aback at his quick agreement. "But if my wife has one mark on her I will kill him."

"You can't defeat the Alpha." She told him a smile across her lips.

Vlad briefly considered using his powers but didn't want them to have an opportunity to assess and plan for them.

"Two days, tell him I'll be there." She gave a glance to his family, "Alone." He added, she nodded looking at him. She seemed to take his words for the truth.

She gave a slight bow in respect for his position before turning away and walking away from the family.

"You should have kept her as a hostage." Bertrand advised.

"Then we're no better than they are."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad waited patiently for his family to speak, he was expecting an explosion. He waited for a moment, the entire family and Bertrand seemed to be sharing a silent conversation complete with hand signals. Quite a few weren't polite.

Eventually they stopped their conversation before starting another over who was to speak, Bertrand seemed to draw the short straw. "You're not going to go with him?"

"I'm taking Wolfie because I know he'll be safe." Ordinarily he wouldn't have considered this but something in her message had convinced him to do as they asked but he was going to do it on his own terms to ensure Wolfie stayed safe.

"How do you know that?"

"Because the message used Erin's words." Vlad explained to them, the others looked confused, "Erin knows what the word 'Barry' means." Vlad told them. "For them to use it Erin sent the message." Vlad had told her all about 'Barry', the werewolves wouldn't have a clue what it meant or even how to use it. She did.

Ingrid sighed, if the message did come from Erin she could only think of one reason, "Erin must be desperate to tell you to sent Wolfie."

"Erin knows what she's doing." Vlad defended his wife, "If she tells me to bring Wolfie, its important." Erin would never consider allowing Wolfie to be placed into the situation unless she had a plan.

"You're putting him in danger." The Count told him, ignoring the agreeing hiss from his ex partner.

"I'm doing this my way. I'm agreeing to let them see Wolfie but I'm not going anywhere with Wolfie where Erin isn't." Vlad wasn't going to loose either Wolfie or Erin, if Lucas was to see Wolfie he'd show him somewhere he knew Erin was. "I'm going to go to his 'palace'," Vlad used the term lightly, he truly wanted to use the term prison instead. "I'm going tonight. I'm not waiting for him to plot anymore." Vlad looked outside about another hour until darkness.

"I'm coming with you." Jonno chipped in. Vlad gave him a nod in thanks, glad that someone was supporting him.

Ingrid wasn't sure, "Vlad…"

"Can any of you think of a better plan? I trust Erin and if she says bring Wolfie there's a reason behind it." No one could doubt Erin, she hadn't ever gone against them before. "It'll be just me, Jonno and Wolfie, anyone else will get us noticed."

"I want to go." A small voice added making them all look down. "I want Erin home, but I'm not going with mum to back." He was still using 'back' for his former home.

Ingrid bent down to Wolfie's height, "It might be dangerous," Wolfie nodded, "If you go you're going to do everything Vlad tells you to. Understand?" Ingrid told him firmly, before uncharacteristically pulling the young wolf into a tight hug. She felt Wolfie nod, his chin moving up and down on her shoulder.

Ingrid pulled back and Wolfie moved over to Vlad and Jonno, he hugged Vlad's leg. "I need you to watch her until I get back. I don't want any of the wolves finding out what's going to happen."

"Don't you trust me Darling?"

Vlad tipped his head making an exaggerated effort to look her in the eyes, "No." Vlad took a moment to draw his gaze around the room, seeing the nervous faces of everyone in it. "Then it's agreed."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTL

Lucas' palace was more of a mansion; the wolves prided themselves on going along with the times. They enjoyed all the luxuries breathers had. It looked Georgian in origin, large windows with romanesc style columns to support the entryway.

Vlad could feel the slight tickle of Erin's mind against his and he realised that the closer he was to her the greater the pheromones affect on him were reduced.

Vlad bent down dropping Wolfie to the floor, carefully. Wolfie took the hint and took his arms from around his brother's neck. Vlad was thankful that the moon was hidden behind the clouds at that moment so he couldn't transform, however to keep it that way they needed to get inside.

He locked gazes with Jonno and the young slayer turned checking that no one was watching them.

Vlad concentrated, picturing the locks in his mind. He imagined the complicated, metal mechanism and manoeuvred it so it would unlock. After a few moments a loud click was heard, and the doors slowly but silently opened.

"Are you ready?"

"No." Jonno's reply brought a smile to Vlad's lips.

"Here we go."

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	16. Existence

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry if these two chapters aren't to their usual standard, I didn't start typing until 6.30pm. Luckily I had most of the plot handwritten in the book I keep just in case I get any inspiration at silly times – especially when my mind wanders, so all I really had to do was type it up._

Chapter 16: Existence

The entryway to the mansion was quiet. Jonno followed Vlad silently, trying his hardest to make sure no one could creep up behind them and surprise them. Jonno clutched his stake close to his chest, although how it was supposed to defeat a werewolf he didn't know but feeling armed comforted him somewhat.

Vlad felt himself being pulled backwards as he walked; his long strides were too much for Wolfie who was clutching his cape tightly. Vlad turned his head slightly, a sudden squeak making his ears perk up. The squeaking seemed to become more frantic before dieing out completely. Vlad knew someone was around the corner but he couldn't tell how many.

He signalled to Jonno as he approached the end of the corridor, signalling someone was there with hand gestures.

Vlad halted suddenly but Wolfie didn't notice he was too busy looking at the pictures on the walls, walking straight into his legs pushing him forward a few steps…and into the busy corridor.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad stumbled and tripped slightly, his heavy footsteps signalling his presence to the wolves. He just managed to stop himself hitting the opposite wall, hardly the dignified leader he was supposed to be.

There were three of them just walking down the corridor, all male. Their build was intimidating for anyone. They stared down the vampire leader, sniffing the air around him.

Vlad knew in that instant he had the advantage, not one of them were in their wolf form, he needed to make a move before they alerted the others to their presence. He couldn't risk them being alerted and moving the women.

Jonno spun around the corner; his stake raised preparing to attack to help defend Vlad. He threw a glance to Vlad who squinted slightly, his hand clenching slowly.

The wolves grabbed their necks, trying to fight off invisible hands before going limp and dropping to the floor.

Vlad slowly relaxed his eyes and dropped his hand down to his side.

"Did you kill them?" Jonno asked,

"Just knocked them out." Vlad knew he had a choice and the upper hand to kill them but decided it wasn't worth it, at least until he found out why Erin had been taken. Besides he didn't want to traumatise Wolfie by seeing someone killed in front of him, not like his mother had done to him when he was the same age. Vlad could still hear the screams of the victim as his mother showed him where the best place to bite someone was.

"Wouldn't have banging their heads have worked?"

"Thick skulls." Jonno didn't know whether Vlad was serious of joking with that comment.

"Do you think that's all of them?" Vlad gave him an incredulous look, "Right, wishful thinking."

Vlad knew he could throw out his powers and immobilise every wolf in the building, however there was a chance Mina would be immobilised as well, it was possible that Erin could be but he could feel her mind nearby which would protect her. He could feel his telepathy being reduced to the normal vampire standard because of the pheromone.

A giggle made Vlad look back down the corridor.

Wolfie had only walked across to where the first wolf lay and poked him hard with his foot. The wolf on the floor gave out a grunt.

"WOLFIE!" Vlad hissed quietly projecting his voice in his brother's direction. He made a 'get back here' gesture pointing to his side. Wolfie let out a low howl before slowly moving to his brother's side. Ingrid wouldn't be pleased if she found out he'd gone against his promise to her. Vlad grabbed his hand holding him tightly to his side; he wasn't going to let go for any reason.

"Which way now?"

Vlad looked up and down the corridors, before closing his eyes and concentrating.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin had decided on tracing the plasterwork on the ceiling with her eyes, trying to work out how she could get around the room with her eyes without journeying along the diagonal plaster lines (that made up diamonds linked with roses and leaves) more than once.

She felt something brush her mind making her jump, Lucas noticed her sudden movement so she quickly tried to cover it by moving in her seat, making it look as if she were uncomfortable. She pictured the fang cuffs in her mind, feeling the link stronger and more powerful than before – she knew Vlad was close.

Erin felt a small surge of power, she was being used as a conduit to channel his power, she focused on the cuffs and immediately she felt them release. Erin caught them quickly as she knew the bang would alert Lucas to her freedom.

What Vlad had just done was risky; she knew that her mind could burn out if he sent just a fraction too much power to her.

Lucas walked across to her, seeing a change in her. He grabbed her chin, forcing her eyes to stare into his. The pinching motion began to hurt her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Cramp." She replied quickly before hoping that he'd forgotten vampires didn't get cramp. His eyes darkened, she knew he didn't believe her.

He forced her back; her back jolting painfully against the chair, one of the two ornate but pointed decorations on the top of the chair digging into her neck as she hit it at an angle. The sudden action making her unclench her hands slight and Erin felt the cuffs slip from her firm grasp. She desperately tried to clasp them again, but they were just slipping from her fingers.

The cold, smooth metal had no grip, there weren't even any scratched on them that could cause a slight surface for her to grab onto.

The metal slipped the final few millimetres out of her hand. She closed her eyes and braced herself as the loud back of it connecting with the wooden, polished floor resounded around the room.

Lucas lifted her up, realising what had happened. He grabbed her throat bending down; his grasp tightened slowly not designing to stop her breathing because vampires clearly didn't, but instead to make her panic. It was working.

There was no way she could have freed herself from the cuffs, not without help anyway.

"Lies will get you hurt half fang."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Fear gripped him causing him to stagger; he pressed a hand to his forehead.

Jonno's hand reached out and steadied Vlad. "What's wrong?" Wolfie looked up, surprised at the loss of Vlad's hand in his.

"She's scared." He told him softly, Vlad's eyes blackened. He pressed on further, moving faster than before, forcing Jonno to run at full speed just to keep up with him.

Vlad used his instinct to guide him down further down the hallway until he reached a simple double door entrance.

He knew this was where Erin was being held; he looked down at Wolfie who was shaking with adrenaline and nerves. All bravery gone from the child's mind, Vlad bent down and picked him up. He didn't want to chance Wolfie being snatched by anyone inside.

He clicked his fingers sharply, and the doors flew open.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The wooden doors banged against the masonry, bits flying off the wall as the handle left its impression in the wall.

Erin let out a startled gasp as Lucas was thrown clear across the room, his long nails scraping against her throat as his grip was forced to relinquish. Lucas hissed as his back collided with the wall before sliding down it to land in a heap. He tried to pull forward, desperate to attack the leader vampire, instead he found himself struggling against invisible binds. The more he struggled the weaker he felt.

Erin spun around, smiling widely as she saw Vlad clutching Wolfie. Without hesitating for an instant she ran to him, she kissed Wolfie on the cheek who blushed furiously.

She felt a hand sneak around her waist and tug her to her left. She eagerly went with the motion, her eyes flickering to Vlad's. In them she saw relief and love, he pressed his forehead against hers.

At that moment she didn't care, she needed this. Erin leaned up and pressed a bruising kiss to his lips, Vlad didn't stop her. Vlad felt her relief in the kiss, kissing her back just as hard. Erin clutched him close feeling the leather of his cape beneath her fingers.

A tug at her hair made her pull back as she realised that it wasn't from Vlad, but rather the person in his arms. Looking behind Vlad she saw Jonno watching them, he obviously had never seen affection between vampires before.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly.

"I love you." His words told her everything; they held a thousand meanings for her. That he'd always come for her, she was the most important thing, how he felt, that he would always be there to name a few.

Erin didn't realise how much his words had affected her until she tried to speak, she choked her reply out. "Love you too."

Vlad smiled, gently pushing her back. He reached around his neck and gave her, her crest back. He focused and it looped itself around her neck, hovering until it fastened itself. Erin smiled as she felt the cool pendant settle where it belonged.

He lifted his hand to her cheek, his smile faltered. Erin knew then that it hadn't fully healed, that there must still be a slight discolouration. She suddenly felt the slight pain touching it brought and winced at it.

"How did you get this?" She didn't answer. "Erin?" Her eyes flicked towards Lucas.

"She spoke out of turn." Lucas gasped out, worn out from his struggle.

"You had no right to touch her." He growled at him. "Did he hurt you anywhere else?" His eyes never leaving Lucas, Lucas quivered as he heard the conviction and warning in Vlad's tone. Vlad's next reaction depended on Erin's words.

"No." The conviction was in her voice as she spoke. She knew his own experiences of being captured still plagued him. "He didn't do this, someone else did."

He flicked a finger towards Lucas and the 'binds' vanished completely. "Where's the slayer?" Jonno asked his voice stronger than he felt.

"The child." Lucas told him in the form of a bargain. Vlad gave Erin a look before her eyes narrowed in fury. Erin took Woflie from his arms and showed him to Lucas.

"This is Wolfie." Erin told him, "Magda and Patrick's son." Lucas motioned for her to bring him closer but she didn't move.

"What's going on?" Vlad asked from behind Erin. Lucas pushed himself off the floor but Vlad flicked him back down.

Lucas' eyes held surprised at Vlad's subtle actions. Erin was right he could deal with the wolves in a heartbeat.

"He is the reason Vlad won't attack the werewolves." Vlad watched his wife, this was her plan. She as trying to prove something to Lucas.

"How do I know he's the real child?"

Erin turned Wolfie towards the large dog in the corner of the room. Vlad immediately knew what she was doing and stepped forward to warn her, if Wolfie's reaction to Patrick was anything like it was to Magda, Erin needed to be worried.

"DAD!" Wolfie yelled, his eyes lighting up. Vlad was slightly shocked at his brother's reaction, he squirmed in Erin's arms trying to reach the dog in the corner.

Immediately Lucas' eyes flickered to Patrick in the corner. It was true, listening closely the child had a heartbeat, slower than theirs. A vampiric heartbeat, a vampire child had a heartbeat to allow them to grow to maturity but it was a slow one so that when they changed the sudden ceasing of their hearts wouldn't kill them.

Wolfie jumped out of Erin's arms and ran across the room to the wolf on the floor. As he approached he prepared to hug him.

Patrick suddenly snarled and snapped at Wolfie, his jaws dripping. He lurched towards him. Patrick struggled to get on his feet, the jerked and yanked as the chains on the cuffs reached their limits of movement.

Wolfie jumped back trying to get as far as he could from Patrick, tripping over his own feet on the floor. He landed with a bang.

He didn't get back fast enough.

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading 


	17. Pawns In A Game

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_A slightly longer chapter again._

Chapter 17: Pawns In A Game

Patrick opened his muzzle wide, his teeth glistening as he tried to silence his heir. Wolfie let out a whimper as he closed his eyes. Completely frozen, he didn't understand what was happing at all.

He was suddenly jerked back, sliding along the floor as his jacket was yanked back. At the same instant Patrick was thrown against the wall, the impact causing the entire house to vibrate.

Lucas turned to the vampires and Jonno, holding a hysterical Wolfie. Tears poured down the child's cheek leaving red-rimmed eyes. He could feel the cooler temperature of the child. This child wasn't just a wolf or a vampire he was a mix.

Erin's face showed shock at what had just happened, Patrick had just tried to get rid of the evidence of his relationship with Magda.

Lucas placed Wolfie onto the floor, he didn't want to hurt the child after what he'd just witnessed. There would be no reason for Patrick to attack the child if it wasn't true. Originally he wanted to expose the child to a beam of pure full moonlight but there was no point now, it would on confirm what he already knew and probably traumatise the child further.

Lucas watched amazed as Vlad knelt on the floor opening his arms. Wolfie barrelled into him, knocking him back slightly, Vlad wrapped his arms around Wolfie, pressing a kiss to his hair.

"Shhh…" He told his brother, rocking him gently, "You're safe now." Wolfie sobbed harder and louder. Vlad ran his hand up and down Wolfie's back in a soothing manner.

Lucas watched as Vlad's eyes flicked up to Erin's, softness in them.

"Is that enough for you?" She asked softly, her eyes never leaving Wolfie and Vlad. "Proof he exists?"

"I…I…yes." Was all he could manage, he looked between the powerful family.

"I told you Vlad's brother tied him to your kind, the reason he wouldn't wipe you out."

"What?" Vlad snapped sharply startling Wolfie once again. A few howls came from him before settling again.

Erin's lip curled. "He was told that you and the slayers were forming a truce to wipe out the werewolves, the truce was based on my loyalties to the slayers. He was trying to turn you against each other so one side would wipe out the other, leaving you too weak to attack them, he'd probably force the vampires and slayers under his rule then." Erin added, she had a feeling Lucas would try to rule over them, he seemed the kind that would jump at the chance to force the other sides into submission.

"What loyalties?" Jonno and Vlad asked at the same time, focussing on one part of her answer. Erin had absolutely no loyalties to the slayers, she never really had any.

Vlad took over straightening and lifting Wolfie as he realised his brother had cried himself into exhaustion added to the day's events. "You set us both up." He hissed, "All based on a rumour. As a leader you had a duty to check out the truth." Lucas had no brains what so ever he as just brawn

"Your wife was a slayer it made sense…"

"I was tortured by the slayers," Vlad pointed at Jonno then, Jonno looked startled. "This slayer was one of them." He wasn't going to mince his words. "I could wipe them out but I haven't. I have more reason to wipe them out than I have the werewolves, that is until you took my wife."

Lucas trembled in front of him. It was strange to see someone so physically powerful quake under the words of an angry vampire. "It was a mistake…"

"That should never have happened." Vlad clicked his fingers and Lucas felt pain surge through him. "You took my wife to force my hand either way, when you decided to see if Wolfie existed you still held her as a hostage, just so I wouldn't declare war for what you did." His voice boomed around the hall. "Give me a reason I shouldn't hunt all of your kind down for actions based on gossip. Believe me I definitely wouldn't need any slayer help to do it either."

Vlad withdrew his hand and Lucas collapsed to the floor, panting and coughing on all fours.

Lucas looked unsure, Vlad had every right to be furious. With what he'd just seen Vlad could hunt them all down without any help from the slayers. The letter had been so convincing, it had played on all his insecurities and ego. There was no reason to doubt it. Laws forbade any form of relationship between vampires and werewolves so a tie between the Draculas and their kind was impossible or so it seemed. He knew the distain the children held for their mother so he assumed they would seize any opportunity to gain revenge for her actions.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Silence filled the room as Vlad waited for Lucas to speak. Lucas wouldn't meet his gaze, something that Vlad knew he could twist and use against him. He could ask the questions now.

Erin pulled Vlad to one side, taking the sleeping Wolfie from his arms. "I think he's been set up as much as we both have." Vlad cupped Wolfie's head making sure it didn't tip too far back so it hurt, he gently turned his head until it rested on Erin's collarbone.

"Someone doesn't want the truce and used them as pawns to stop it." Vlad whispered. He looked at Jonno asking for his opinion silently.

"There have got to be some people who aren't crazy about it."

"They went the wrong way about it." Vlad whispered and Jonno nodded in agreement.

Erin hated herself for saying this but she was beginning to wonder if she were in the wolves' shoes whether she would do exactly the same thing. "Maybe they thought it was the only way to get your attention."

"There were other ways they could do it." Jonno hissed, Erin rolled her eyes.

"Do they honestly look like the type that would sit around the table and talk?" Erin flicked a glance towards Lucas, it had taken her a while to convince him to listen that Wolfie existed.

Vlad knew he couldn't take his anger out on them if they were truly set up but he'd need more proof than just his word for it. Looking at Erin she seemed to be convinced and he trusted her judgment; he'd check it out like Lucas should have done in the first place. He couldn't live with himself if he chose to wipe out a race if there was evidence that they were in the same situation the vampires and slayers were.

"Maybe not but they are going to do it now." Vlad told her sternly turning back to face Lucas.

Vlad looked down at Lucas who was still cowering before him on the floor. "Look at me." He commanded and the wolf immediately looked up at him. "You've been manipulated, just like the way you played us against each other."

"I know." Lucas whispered, as time had gone on he'd begun to realise that. Someone had forced him to act.

Vlad folded his arms, he cast a glance towards Erin who watched him carefully, and he could feel himself gaining more control over his nature with every second that passed now she was back by his side. "I have three conditions for you if you don't want me to declare war for touching my Queen."

Lucas nodded, looking at the young Grand High Vampire he knew this was the only chance Vlad was willing to give him. If it wasn't for being manipulated he knew Vlad would kill him in an instant for daring to take his wife.

"One – you never come near my family again, you leave them alone unless you have an invitation from either me or my wife. My wife holds just as much power as I do." Erin looked at Vlad she didn't realise Vlad thought of her that way, she was flattered and felt herself melt slightly. Vlad really wanted to change his customs.

"Two – in six days time when I meet the Council, you come to Garside Grange School and explain your actions to them – with Patrick. Then we will work what will happen as a consequence of you taking Erin on *my* terms not yours." Lucas knew he didn't have a leg to stand on. "If you don't turn up it is war and I'm sure the slayers will gladly be on my side without our truce even formally agreed." Lucas looked shocked, he assumed the truce was already finalised not still under consideration. Vlad was right all the evidence to undermine the letter was plain to see if he'd bother to check.

For Vlad to rationally decide on a course of action to take he needed to calm down, as much as he liked to kill the wolf in front of him he knew he had his people to consider now, he couldn't send them into war without thinking the consequences of his actions through carefully. This was one occasion he would value the advise of his family and the Council on.

"Agreed."

"I haven't finished, three – where is the female slayer?" It hadn't escaped Vlad's notice that Mina hadn't been brought into the room.

"Mina was taken?" Erin's comment made Vlad and Jonno worry, if Erin hadn't known that Mina was taken then it wasn't a good sign.

Lucas looked up in fear. "It might be too late." His comment made Jonno's brows furrow in worry and fear.

"Where's my mum?" He asked again.

Lucas looked at Jonno, he knew the stake in his hand wouldn't kill him but it would do a lot of damage, "Gone."

"Gone where? She escaped?" The hope was in Jonno's voice as he spoke but he knew his mother's track record of escaping, she really was terrible at it. Although the added bonus was that the werewolves wouldn't activate the mind wipe.

"She was the price for the information in the letter. She's been taken to Delamere Forest." Erin was always the main target, taking the slayer was an added bonus that could be used as a price for the information.

A vampire could be behind it – a blood price – but so could a slayer, Mina could have been taken to be conveniently 'rescued' and pin more blame on the vampires. Her memory wipe would be a good excuse for her not remembering the 'vampires'.

Vlad needed to know this, it might have repercussions for everyone involved, "Who wanted her?"

Lucas was reluctant to answer, but the moment he saw Vlad lift his arm he answered. He didn't realise that Vlad was only bluffing, "The letter didn't say."

"When was she taken?" Erin asked, she looked behind them at the clock on the wall 1am.

"Two hours ago." Before they arrived.

Lucas was bound to his agreement, his nature wouldn't allow him to go against it, besides he knew what would happen if he went against his word. Vlad would have preferred to interrogate and force Lucas some more but saving Mina was now the priority.

Vlad grabbed Jonno's arm before speeding off towards Delamere Forest, Erin close behind.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad came to a halt, he could smell Mina close by, she was alive –for now.

Jonno yanked his arm from Vlad's grasp, he immediately doubled over and started retching bringing up his supper. Vlad pulled a disgusted face before looking the other way and sharing a glance with Erin who smirked, she'd never brought up her dinner after experiencing super speed. That was one thing that she didn't miss about being human – illness.

Eventually Jonno stopped heaving, he slowly stood upright and looked at Vlad with watery eyes from exertion. 

"Sorry." He told him, Vlad nodded.

Slowly Vlad followed his nose, he easily followed Mina's scent. She still wore the same perfume she had four years ago.

Within a few minutes they came across a felled tree, a hundred year old oak. Resting on the top of it lay Mina. Mrs Van Helsing looked completely unhurt, just unconscious. Mina looked like she as thoroughly insulated from the cold, clearly she'd either only just arrived or just leaving the HQ when she'd been captured.

Jonno stated forward but was pulled back by Vlad. He wrestled against his grasp but Vlad was just too strong for him. He felt Vlad's fingers digging into his flesh.

"Let me go," He pulled once again only succeeding in a ripping sound as his jacket ripped under Vlad's grasp, "That's my mum."

"Yes and someone's coming to get her." Vlad reminded him, hoping he wouldn't have to spell out hat he had planned.

Jonno's eyes widened as he understood what the vampire was asking, "No Vlad." Jonno snapped, "We're not using her as bait."

"Can you think of a better way to find out who's behind this?"

"If it was Erin there you wouldn't do this."

Vlad avoided his comment, "Can you tell me you wouldn't suggest the same if it was Erin there, not your mum?" Jonno stayed quiet, he knew he'd suggest the same thing if the situations were reversed. "I'm not saying let her be taken, I'm saying see who comes to collect."

This might be the only chance they had to see who was behind it, neither could pass up the opportunity.

Jonno nodded, agreeing, he hated it but it had to be done.

"I promise she won't be hurt."

Erin stepped closer, "What do you want me to do?"

"Keep out of the way." Vlad told her sternly, "I'm not giving anyone a chance to slay you." He pointed to a tree for her to stay hidden behind.

Erin placed a hand on her hip trying to look annoyed but failing seeing the love in his eyes. "I can take care of myself."

Vlad stepped closer to Erin, "I know, I want you to protect Wolfie." Wolfie was now exposed to the moonlight and would transform at any moment. He would be defenceless against the vampires. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, his lips lingering for a few moments. "I don't want to lose you after getting you back."

Erin saw it then, he thought he'd failed her by allowing her to be taken in the first place. Sometimes Vlad had too big a burden for him to rationalise everything clearly but this wasn't the time or place to talk about it.

Erin stepped back nodding, slowly walking towards the tree Vlad had told her to hide near.

Vlad settled himself down behind a large, green leaved bush. Jonno crouched down next to him withdrawing his stake from his inside pocket. He rooted around in his left jacket pocket before pulling out a sand block and began to sharpen it with a scrap.

Vlad pretended the noise didn't bother him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The didn't have to wait long, an hour at most.

The brittle sound of crunching leaves made Vlad pull his head up over the bush. Jonno followed close behind. Vlad slowly pushed himself up onto his legs as a figure emerged from the trees opposite. Jonno prepared to strike with his stake, a stench of garlic told Vlad Jonno had pulled out garlic. He fought with himself not to cough as the smell invaded his senses. Jonno must have pulled it out because it wouldn't kill the vampire, instead it would allow them to get answers. Slayers didn't usually carry garlic anymore because they didn't ask questions first so it surprised Vlad that Jonno was actually using his head.

His sight vision allowed him to see it was a figure dressed mostly in black. It was male and slightly chubby, he wasn't very tall smaller than him in fact with a balding head. Vlad caught sight of a long black piece of material, that gave him and inkling but it was confirmed when he saw the moonlight bounce off the vampire's fangs. He didn't recognise him at all.

The vampire smiled as he saw his meal stretched out, waiting for him.

The bald vampire bent down, his fangs ready to plunge into Mina's neck. Vlad knew it was time to act stepping forward into view.

"Hold it there." Jonno yelled, the vampire straightened in surprise hissing at the slayer, a threat he'd be next on his dinner list.

Vlad immobilised the vampire quickly, a ring of fire shooting out around the vampire containing him from speeding or flying away. The vampire looked up at him in surprise.

"Why are you pitting us against the slayers and the wolves? Who sent you?" Vlad shouted. The vampire stepped closer to him, a smile on his lips before stretching his arms out and closing his eyes. He was waiting for something.

Vlad's sharp sight caught something moving towards the him, or so he thought at first. It trajectory was instead far to the left of him.

A stake darted through the air directly in line for its target, "NO!" Vlad yelled. Vlad ran forward but it was too late, the stake buried itself in the chest of the vampire.

The vampire didn't show any surprise. He simply became nothing more than shimmering dust, slowly falling to the floor. The vampire was reduced to nothing more than a pile of ash.

Jonno raced towards his mother who was still out cold, Vlad could see his stake still in his hand. It hadn't been Jonno who'd thrown it. Erin didn't have a stake with her so it wouldn't have been her.

Vlad let out a cry, fire shooting from his hand setting a nearby tree on fire. He clicked his fingers as he realised what might happen with multiple trees so close to the one ablaze.

Their only lead was now gone.

Erin slowly came to Vlad's side, "Who was that?" She slipped her hand into Vlad's as she watched Jonno slowly bring his mother into a waking state, wafting smelling salts under her nose.

"Someone who knew too much."

TBC

_A/N: Don't worry the confrontation with wolves isn't over yet._

_Please let me know what you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	18. Sunday Morning

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I just wanted to give Vlad a big hug at the end of the episode._

_Sorry its late I couldn't focus until I'd written a small drabble based on the end of the episode. It doesn't link to this story at all._

Chapter 18: Sunday Morning

Erin woke to a hand being trailed up and down her back, soothing all the muscles that had knotted and ached during her capture. With a slight smile she pressed herself closer to the cool body next to her, her head resting comfortably on his chest. It amazed her at how warm Vlad felt now she was a vampire like him. Erin brushed her arm slowly down his chest until it looped around his waist.

She smiled as she felt a feather light kiss brush against her hair.

"Morning," She whispered softly, her breath ghosting across his chest.

His response was shorter, "Hey," Erin looked up at him noticing the dark bags underneath his eyes; he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"How much sleep have you had over the last few days?" She asked gently, not feeling up to speaking very loudly.

"None." He admitted softly, Erin gave a sigh before lifting herself up onto her elbow, "If I had slept that would have meant leaving you with him for longer. I needed to find you." She felt him gently stoke her cheek and from the absence of pain she knew it had healed.

"Vlad…" She began; before pausing scolding him wouldn't help he was already stubborn enough. She knew she was a hypocrite if she told him off because she'd done exactly the same thing when he'd been captured. She bent down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Thank you."

Erin was pulled forward suddenly; she let out a screech as she was pulled down on top of him, her arms pinned to her sides. Vlad laughed and she felt the rumbling of his chest. Erin struggled slightly but found she couldn't concentrate on escaping as she began to giggle when he began to press kisses to her neck.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A loud crash echoed around the school, the sound seemed to continue and continue. It sounded like something shattering although there was nothing loud enough that could be the cause of the sound.

Vlad groaned, rolling away from Erin only narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the cushioned roof of the coffin.

They'd better go and find out what the sound was, at least it didn't sound like one of Ingrid's tantrums. Vlad knew he'd have to play mediator, if Bertrand was there he'd be the one they were trying to force to pick a side to be on. Bertrand could play them against each other easily but when they started the fight he always seemed lost.

Erin clicked her fingers opening the coffin, it jerked back on its hinges, before dashing across the room, she grabbed her robe and secured it around herself firmly before running a brush through her hair. There was no point in getting fully dressed; they needed to get there as fast as possible before one vampire staked the other. On second thoughts maybe it was wiser to slip into her tracksuit.

Vlad groaned reluctantly sitting up, trying to ease his joints into their rightful positions. He reached behind him, grabbing his grey t-shirt off the nearby table and yanking it over his head.

A soft snort made him look in Erin's direction; she had a hand covering her mouth, hiding her laughter.

"What?" He really looked confused; Erin motioned for him to come to her side.

In the blink of an eye Vlad was next to her, grasping the soft cotton between her fingers she tugged on the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head. He opened his mouth to speak when he was finally able to see her though eyes that weren't trying to see through cloth. She turned the t-shirt the correct way round, making sure the hems were fully hidden this time. Holding out the shirt to him she laughed and Vlad sulkily pulled it back on this time not inside out.

"That's the problem with having no reflection." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair trying to flatten it.

"I thought Sundays were made so you could sleep in?" She rubbed her eyes blearily, trying her hardest to rub the sleep from them.

Vlad gave her a small wistful smile, "Whoever said that didn't know the Draculas."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad and Erin marched through the hallways, her hand clasped in his. Erin struggled not to yawn; she must have been running on adrenaline over the last few days.

"Did Jonno and Mina go home?" She'd immediately put Wolfie to bed when they returned home, Vlad had told her she could deal with her extended family this morning. She knew she had to be wide-awake to deal with her mother-in-law so her words couldn't be twisted while she was half asleep.

"No." Erin was surprised she thought Jonno would take the first opportunity to get away from the clan. "He's staying until the meeting with the High Council. A couple more slayers are coming to join him for the meeting. Anyway Mina's too shaken to be taken anywhere."

"Is that a good idea, having more slayers in the school?"

"No." He conceded, "But I don't see anything I can do about it."

"Say no?" She suggested – very seriously.

"If I want the truce to happen I can't do that."

Vlad had to show he could be trusted; he couldn't give them any reason to go against his idea of truce. All he had to do was keep an eye on his family…his mother in particular, and make sure the slayers wore their garlic wreaths just in case.

Easy, or so he hoped.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad edged himself towards the window, taking care not to stand in the direct sunlight. He looked down and let out a frustrated groan.

"Why are the windows in the courtyard? In bits?" Vlad spun and glared at his family who seemed very busy pointing fingers at each other. Magda pointed at the Ingrid, who in turn was pointing at the Count, and he was pointing both hands at the female members.

The room was chilly and on instinct Erin wrapped her arms around herself before realising the cold didn't actually bother her anymore. The two large (original) bay windows that were in the walls to the throne room were now lying completely shattered in the courtyard. Even the lead framings were twisted beyond all recognition.

The Count seized his chance to change the direction of the conversation, "Ah Erin! Nice to have you back." He stepped forward in a mock attempt to embrace his daughter-in-law.

Ingrid startled as she watched her father step forward, "How come she gets a hug?"

"Because she's Vladdy's wife." He looked at Ingrid. "When you have a link to the Chosen One you can have a hug." Erin chose that moment to sidle away from the Count; any affection from him was…disturbing.

Ingrid let out a 'huh', pointing at Vlad. "I'm his sister!"

The Count paused, he couldn't find an answer so settled for, "Oh go away Ingrid."

An exaggerated cough made them all turn towards the windowless window, where Vlad stood with his arms crossed.

"Who decided to redecorate the courtyard?" He asked again.

The Count twitched, opening and closing his mouth rapidly. Ingrid tapped her foot loudly; choosing to inspect her red nail varnish for cracks and chips. Magda made exaggerated huff, throwing her skirt back and forth.

"Renfield?" Vlad asked.

Renfield looked between his masters and mistresses unsure how to respond, "I didn't really see Master Vlad." Vlad dropped his arms to his sides, arching his back slightly as he looked up pleading to the heavens.

"Bertrand?" Erin asked, seeing Bertrand trying to do his best to skulk in the shadows without noticing. Bertrand didn't really want to answer but he couldn't deny his Queen, especially as Vlad seemed to be honouring her with equal rights to the men.

Bertrand stepped forward into the light, the gold buttons on his tunic sparkling as the light hit them.

The other vampires in the room were giving him clear glares that read 'you dare', he looked at Vlad before beginning. It was easier to weather the Count and Ingrid's anger than Vlad's.

"Magda decided to try and bite a slayer,"

Erin hadn't noticed the slayers cowering in the corner of the room until that moment, as much as she hated to admit it Jonno was clearly the brave one amongst them without him around they were a bunch of wimps.

Vlad shook his head at his mother, who looked indignant at his reaction, "What? I'm parched."

"Ingrid knew what would happen and tried to stop her." So far Erin was following the story. "Then the windows fell out." Bertrand finished.

Erin couldn't help but think that there was a large chunk of the story missing somewhere. "They magically jumped out by themselves?"

Every vampire in the room started to nod.

"So the broken chairs down there had nothing to do with it?" Vlad asked, pretending to be confused and peering out towards the splintered and fractured wood on the cobbled grounds amongst the glass, more antiques completely ruined.

"Your father might have accidentally thrown the chairs out of the window – trying to hit your mother," Bertrand conceded. "And she retaliated." Vlad should have known, Ingrid was more the kind of plate smasher in a temper.

"She was asking for it!"

"You can't go around throwing chairs out of windows, or throwing anything about! What if this was a school day, you could have hurt someone!" He rolled his eyes seeing their slightly smug looks, "This isn't Stokely castle, if a chair hits the glass it isn't going to just slide to the floor." Vlad moved away from the window. "I want this cleared up, now." He commanded, eyeballing them all. Magda held his gaze the longest.

"Fine!" She muttered angrily, "Renfield…" Vlad knew where this was going.

"Renfield can do the outside, you're all fixing the inside. Bertrand and the slayers aren't to help – at all." Vlad's comment left no room for discussion.

"Fine, but I want to know why there are slayers still in my school and why *she*," He pointed to his ex partner, Magda looked indignant at being treated in such a way, "Is still here."

"Once this is all cleared up I'll tell you what happened with the wolves." He used as a bargaining chip, the job would surely get done if they had an incentive.

"That's blackmail."

"No it's a compromise, I get the room back to normal and you get information." He smirked at them, their thirst for knowledge was one thing he could always rely on to use against them.

They all grumbled their agreement, slowly walking to get the cleaning equipment that Vlad had forbidden Renfield from fetching for them.

Vlad began to speak but should have know he wouldn't get far, "If you don't mind we're going back to…"

"Training." The one word made them all wince. Erin more than Vlad as she knew who exactly would be participating in the training. Vlad looked annoyed but didn't dispute it, some husband he was.

Bertrand seemed to enjoy the look of pure terror that crossed her face.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Miss McCauley darted inside, making an effort to avoid the remains of the glass being cleared from the windows above. It was hardly the sight she expected to see on a Sunday morning. The missing windows were a health and safety hazard, it would be a nightmare to block of the main entrance just in case something fell from the room and onto a child's head. The chances were unlikely but she wasn't going to risk anything.

"What happened?" Her question was directed at the Count although she aimed a suspicious gaze at Vlad.

"A minor break in." The Count lied, Vlad for once was actually proud of his father's answer, until he realised that there wasn't a way the burglars could get in that would mean them breaking the windows.

"They threw the things through the window, trying to get away." Vlad added as an after thought.

Miss McCauley seemed to believe them leaving Vlad feeling quite relieved. She passed her glance over him before coming to rest on the Count.

"If you don't mind my asking, Miss McCauley," The Count began in a smooth voice, "What brings you here on a Sunday?" Vlad began to slowly step backwards away from them, he'd only come down to check they were actually doing what they were supposed to. He felt his father's arm slip around his shoulders, holding him in place causing him to wince as his escape plan was foiled. He couldn't escape using his powers in front of Alex McCauley, he had too much on his plate at the moment to deal with her finding out about them.

"The new sports kits and equipment have arrived." She explained, it was true they'd received the delivery late yesterday afternoon. "As you know Vlad the hockey team have their first match tomorrow and the equipment has been left in a silly place." Miss McCauley let out a whistle and the hockey team walked into the foyer at her signal.

It had been left in front of the fire exit doors, for health and safety reasons they couldn't risk 400 pupils entering the building with one of the main fire exits blocked.

"The girls hockey team offered to help me organise the equipment when it arrived this weekend."

In that moment Vlad realised that if he could go and put it in the sports shed he would have gladly done so, especially when he saw Becky was a member of the hockey team.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

So much for his relaxing Sunday morning, he decided as he passed the boxes to the hockey team. Each box was carefully routed through and labelled depending upon the sport for which the equipment would be used. This would then be placed in its right position in the shed. The boxes had to be labelled first as it would be hard to label them in the small and dark confines of the shed.

He had no idea what he'd done to deserve being stuck with the entire girls hockey team who seemed to be watching his every movements as he worked – he'd even taken to using super speed in the rare moments they had all left to go to the shed in a vain attempt to get away sooner.

He handed another box to Sarah, who immediately started muttering under her breath about it being heavy. Vlad thought it was quite light as it only contained badminton nets.

Unfortunately as Sarah left the room he realised he was left alone with Becky. Becky had made no secret of eyeing him up as he worked hard to get rid of the hockey players as fast as possible. He was just thankful he was in his baggy tracksuit rather than his jeans.

He felt the moments tick by; he wanted nothing more than to spend time with his wife.

He wasn't scared of the hockey team he just didn't trust them.

He moved around a few more boxes barricading himself from her, although two-foot high boxes really wouldn't do anything to stop her. He felt himself shudder as he watched the feral look in her eyes.

Vlad reluctantly turned to grab the next netball box.

Becky took the initiative and stepped forward over the boxes, he turned to pass her one but she took her chance, pressing her lips to Vlad's.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	19. Them

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 19: Them

Bertrand held back a hiss as Erin completely missed the target, "I can't do this."

"Yes you can." He encouraged, holding his padded hands out to her to strike once again. Erin managed to hit the one but hardly made a crease in the material of his gloves. "You need to learn how to fight." He told her.

Erin concentrated pushing her hair out of her eyes. "It didn't help me when I was taken did it?"

"A vampire is rarely knocked out, usually they are attacked." Bertrand threw off his gloves, he wasn't going to get very far in this exercise.

With a smile he threw one of the wooden samurai swords to her, Erin caught it with ease. She stared at it for a moment before throwing it up in a defensive move, the wood clattered against wood and Erin was worried that Bertrand might split the sword in half.

He withdrew and stuck another blow at her, one she only just managed.

"For half fangs your slow." He taunted, "Even Wolfie shows more skill than you do." He continued, parrying her blows with ease. "You can't always rely on Vlad to protect you. You're just as weak as the Council think you are!" That last taunt had the desired affect.

Erin spun towards him, looking every bit the vampire she'd become, her fangs sharp and glistening. Being a vampire meant attacking mercilessly, any defence could be anticipated and reacted to in the blink of an eye. Vampires had the element of strength, she needed to learn to control that and anger was the best way to draw out the full extent of her power.

Without mercy she began attacking him, striking at him using moves she'd seen him teach Vlad. Bertrand was pushed further and further back. Erin's power seemed to increase with every blow, he knew he wasn't growing tired.

Bertrand dropped his guard for a moment as Erin paused, if possible her fury increased. Erin needed an outlet for that power and swung the sword around. He wasn't prepared for her final blow, it caught him above his eye, he felt a shockwave flow through the room. A half fang shouldn't be able to produce a shock like that. Erin looked slightly shocked at what had happened.

Bertrand fell to the floor, blinking as he went temporarily blind, once he could see again he realised he was alone in the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad grabbed Becky's shoulders and shoved her backwards, wrenching her lips away from his and held her away at arms length, he was thankful he had long arms. His stomach churned at the thought of what she'd just done. Becky began to move forward thinking that he was playing a game, she laughed but found his strong grip didn't allow her to move far. His grip began to pinch her skin slightly, Vlad saw the grimace on her face his vampiric side revelling in it for a few seconds before loosening it slightly. Her face relaxed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" His voice held danger with a hint of pure fear. Becky shivered slightly under the power of his words.

"I'd like to know that." Vlad slowly turned towards the voice. His eyes dropping to the floor in defeat, letting go of Becky like she was hot coals. He could feel the tickle off fury in his mind, he tried to section himself off from it before it reacted with the argentalium blockage still in his system

Erin looked between the pair of them her eyebrow raised; she carefully tried to hide a smile as Vlad scrubbed at his lips as if they were covered in garlic. Her fury wasn't directed at him it was of the woman trying to force herself on her husband.

"He kissed me Erin!" Becky automatically told her, playing the supportive friend of the wronged woman.

"If I didn't know Vlad so well I'd believe you." Erin folded her arms over her chest, "But considering I saw Vlad shove you out of the way, I'm going to believe him." Her face ducked lower, a mannerism she'd picked up from Vlad, her jaw set as she gazed at Becky.

Becky stepped closer, "You don't know what he was like while you were ill, he was always following me around…" Her face was wide and innocent as she tried to make Erin believe her. Behind her Vlad rolled his eyes.

Erin scoffed, "Why would he Becky? He can't stand you." Erin knew Vlad was faithful to her, he as the most honourable man she knew. Becky was desperate if she was playing that card.

Becky looked hurt for a moment, expecting Vlad to deny it but he didn't. He stood taller and glared at her, his eyes were blank but she could feel the annoyance in his gaze.

Erin stepped closer to Becker, her finger pointing at her. "If I ever see you trying to seduce Vlad again I swear you'll regret it." A coy smile spread across her face, "Do I make myself clear?" Becky nodded, shooting Vlad a look. "Now get out of our home." Becky's eyes widened at the word 'our'.

Without another word Becky practically ran from the room.

Vlad smirked wrapping his arms around her waist, "I think I like this Erin." He whispered softly into her ear, Erin giggled. She'd never been this confrontational until she'd met him, she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Vlad leaned down to kiss her but Erin arched herself away from him, he pulled back sharply looking at her with confusion. "You're not kissing me until you've washed out your mouth." She smiled at him, he didn't blame her at all, in fact he agreed with her comments.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The last nail went in with a bang.

"The windows are fixed." Ingrid announced, grinning as she threw the hammer to the floor. They were now boarded up until the glaziers could come and fix them. There had been something therapeutic in hitting the nails into the woodwork. Each nail head easily morphing into someone she was irritated with, at the moment it was tie between her mother and her father. Vlad would be pleased, she'd only pictured his head twice.

With a sigh she settled herself onto the sofa before feeling a presence behind her, she stood quickly spinning on her heel coming face to face with Bertrand whose head was tilted looking at her curiously.

Ingrid grimaced as she saw the fierce discolouration above Bertrand's right eye. "What happened to you?" She was curious, that was her flaw.

"Erin."

"Erin did that to you?" Ingrid forced him down into the seat, towering over him for once as she inspected the mark. "A half fang beat you. You've got over 400 years more experience than her." She gently wiped at it, cleaning out the few splinters that lingered with one of the tissues that Erin had left on the table for the slayers.

"For her to fight she needs to release the vampire side…"

"So you wound her up." Ingrid gave him a patronising look, he'd tried it with Vlad and that hadn't worked well. "Oooh bad idea. Erin's just as fierce as Vlad when she gets worked up."

Erin and Vlad were perfect matches, both stubborn, both protective, both were loyal and passionate about each other. Even more so Erin and Vlad had the same level of control and if it slipped the monsters were unleashed.

Bertrand looked up at her and she shrugged, "I know." He grimaced as she pressed the area harder, "There's something though, sometimes she seems to have more power than a half fang should…" 

"Are you saying political?" There was no secret Vlad was swinging the Council around to giving women rights.

"No, when she did this a shockwave ripped though the room. Its as if she can channel Vlad's powers when she wants to."

Ingrid knew Erin and Vlad were closely connected, she felt concern for them both. If Erin's telepathy or even Vlad's was tapping into and transferring power it could kill her sister in law. "It could kill her. Does Vlad know?"

Bertrand shook his head, he didn't think her reaction was a conscious one. "I don't think either of them realise."

Ingrid stepped back, pleased at her handiwork, Bertrand automatically reached up to touch it. She slapped his hand away. "Thanks. Ingrid…"

He let out a hiss as he saw someone enter the room. From Vlad's description he knew who it was. Anger ripped through him and Ingrid spun as well, their family could survive this woman.

"VLAD!" She yelled, her voice echoing around the school. The warning was in her voice so Vlad would know to be careful.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The entire family stood in the small room, Erin shot an apologetic look towards Bertrand who shrugged it off. She hadn't realised she'd hit him that hard. Vlad watched their exchange with confusion before his eyes were drawn to his mentor's eye, in that moment he'd felt proud of his wife for actually managing to land such a fierce blow before the sympathy took over, he'd had his fair share of knocks in training.

Ingrid was the first one to snarl, "What's she doing here?"

"I called her." Alex stepped into the room, "it's the only time in the last few days that Erin and Vlad have actually been together." Alex stood behind Laura in a defensive move. The condescending smile on the Social Workers face was enough to make everyone in the room angry.

It looked like Vlad's explanation would have to wait a short while longer.

"This is my home, she has no right to be here unless during school hours." Erin snapped, the woman had barged into her home and was already trying to undermine her. If she knew the power Vlad wielded then she would have no choice but to leave them alone.

Vlad felt the lights flicker ever so slightly, and immediately placed a hand on the small of Erin's back. As soon as he touched her he felt her calm ever so slightly.

"I'm 18 next week." Erin snapped at her, "Then it'll be none of your business."

Becky and the rest of the hockey team watched the conversation with complete interest. There was a delicious piece of gossip here that would keep the school buzzing for days not weeks. They didn't make a sound in the hope that the beans would spill.

"We've been over this Erin, you weren't legally an adult when it happened. It wasn't your choice to make, and I don't think it was a decision you should have made so lightly." Laura smiled softly, and Erin threw her arms over her chest, crossing them to stop herself from lashing out and striking thee woman.

Ingrid and Bertrand hissed slightly but at Vlad's glare they immediately quietened, Laura shot Vlad a troubled glare. A glare that she reserved for controlling husbands.

"Since you have been 'ill' recently, and you've missed your scheduled appointments." Miss McCauley shot a telling look in Vlad's direction, he didn't let her glare phase him. Vlad didn't actually remember agreeing to the appointments. "I'm afraid Laura has had to go further."

That really didn't sound good at all.

Laura took Erin's hand gently, "Of course I'm sure you would want to tell them in person about your," Laura looked at Vlad, she had no idea how hard Vlad was trying not to bite her. Vlad's top lip was protruding; the unmistakable sign that he was hiding his fangs. "Situation, so I haven't said a thing to them."

"Them?"

Laura looked passed her into the empty corridor her eyes searching for something, making a deliberate point of searching the void. "They should have arrived by now."

"Who?" The couple asked together. Erin began to feel lead beginning to settle in the bottom of her stomach.

Her answer chilled Vlad and Erin to the bone. "Your parents."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	20. Clan Crest

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm hoping to get this fic finished by Sunday (fingers crossed). I'm aiming for 30 chapters._

_I've been Personal Messaged today and asked to write a sequel to this one. I'm asking now if people would like to see one just so I can start adding/extending subplots for a sequel. If you would like to see one, I will write one. I won't be offended if you don't want it._

Chapter 20: Clan Crest

Vlad immediately clicked his fingers; Alex and Laura froze, as did the hockey team. Most were in comical poses.

"What do they know about us?" Vlad asked softly, Erin's gazed didn't move once from the floor. The small chewing gum blot on the groove of the floorboards holding great fascination for her.

No one in the family interrupted made a sound.

Erin had only talked about the Draculas with her brother, "Nothing." She whispered, "They didn't even know I was here." Vlad knew Erin was estranged from her family, she never wanted to be a slayer and that made her a disappointment. As far as Erin was concerned she never wanted to see them again. "I'm sorry Vlad I don't…" She gave a choked sob, covering her mouth to try and stop anymore.

Vlad didn't hesitate for a second; he pulled Erin to him, cupping her head to his chest. Erin wrapped her arms around his middle, fisting his t-shirt between her fingers.

"Its okay." He whispered into her hair, "We'll be okay." Erin nodded her into his chest. Vlad looked over his head to his family. "We'll just have to be 'normal' for the day." He eyed the Count more than anything.

"Fine." The Count muttered, "Anyway they're only a couple of breathers."

"Slayers Dad." Vlad corrected,

"You married into a slayer family?" Thunder began to crackle, it was as if he'd forgotten that Ryan and Erin were slayers originally, not that they'd actually slain anyone before. Ingrid gave her father a thump and he immediately calmed down. Erin didn't need anything else to upset her.

"Miss McCauley?" A voice called, echoing down the corridor.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin pushed herself away from Vlad, swiping at her eyes. Immediately Vlad knew it was her parents, as a last comforting measure he ducked his head down giving her a sweet kiss before gently taking her hand in his. Erin shuffled slightly until she stood by his side giving him a quick nod to let him knew she was ready. Vlad clicked his fingers and immediately everyone unfroze.

"Miss McCauley?" The voice called again.

"Here they are." Laura gushed wildly, smiling and rushing out of the room to greet her guests.

"Oh fun!" Ingrid's sarcastic mutter reached their ears, surprisingly making Erin snort. "Anyone else want to bite the cheer out of her." The Count hummed in agreement actually surprising everyone in the room for actually agreeing with something Ingrid said, Ingrid looked the most surprised staring at her until Bertrand knocked her shoulder.

"Why are your parents here Erin?" Becky asked, eyeing their joined hands with a spiteful smile.

"I don't think that's any of your business Rebecca." Alex told the student. "Shouldn't you girls be finishing sorting out the PE shed?" Alex had long since mastered the art of staring students down, a hard look in the eyes but a blank non-yielding face. The hockey team nodded before dashing towards the PE shed to complete their task…so they could eavesdrop sooner.

The terrified expression on Erin's face didn't escape her, nor did the tender encouraging one on Vlad's. Something more was going on here, Alex could now tell their marriage was more than a passing whim.

"Maybe you should come into my office." Alex invited,

Vlad stepped forward before being yanked back by a non-moving Erin. Erin shook her head slightly; she didn't want to face her parents after their last encounter when she was practically disowned by them.

Vlad lifted his hand until it rested under her chin, tilting it upwards slightly, "Erin you have us. Dad and Ingrid might be slightly…bloodthirsty," Slightly didn't cover it, "Bertrand can be a bit intimidating and Wolfie thinks you're fantastic. Whatever happens you've got us, you've got me. You know how I feel about you." He leaned forward pressing his forehead to hers; Vlad was reluctant to say anything deeper in front of Miss McCauley. Erin closed her eyes; letting his words wash over her. "Time to meet my in-laws."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of Erin's parents, his hands in his lap. His fingers were itching to take Erin's hand and clutch it tightly. Erin looked completely composed a complete contrast to how she was outside, it seemed it wasn't just Vlad who had to put on an act for their family.

Erin's father was the spitting image of Ryan with the exception of having Erin's eyes. Erin's mother on the other hand didn't look like either of her children; she had shoulder length blonde hair and was slightly taller than her daughter but still smaller than Vlad. Her eyes were a deep brown and clearly settled for no nonsense. Her expression was perfectly polite and smiling but there was hardness underneath, the hardness of a slayer. Both adults stank of slayers.

Laura looked at Vlad, "Are you okay Vlad?" She asked, curious at his uncomfortable state. "Do you want to sit closer to the window?"

"No!" He protested quickly, he definitely didn't want to sit in the sunlight. "Sorry just tired." The last few days had completely worn him out. He gave Erin a small smile letting her know how glad he was that she was back with him again.

"Why are we here?" Erin's father asked, Vlad could tell he didn't have a very long patience span.

"I'm sorry let me introduce you." Laura jumped up, she expected their hands to automatically extend towards each other, they didn't. "Steve and Dianne Noble, meet Count, Ingrid, Bertrand and Vladimir." Vlad held back a wince at his full name, he hated it being used unless it was in the line of duty. Everyone nodded to each other.

"Vladimir…" Steve drew out the name, "An usual name sounds Transyl…"

"Foreign." Ingrid cut in before they could finish that thought, "It's an old family name." Her smile was sickly sweet.

If Steve and Dianne didn't believe her they didn't let it show, both Nobles turned to face Laura again.

"Is Ryan not here?"

Erin remembered that the excuse Vlad had used was that she was ill, "Caught the bug off me." She explained quickly, Ryan was also hiding from their parents. Ryan didn't think he could face them now.

Laura squinted slightly, Erin tipped her head to one side smiling she couldn't prove it either way. "I'm afraid it's a serious matter…"

"Are you the head teacher?" Steve cut in.

Laura looked taken aback at being interrupted, "No I'm from social services." She sat down, pulling an unhappy face. She 'tried' to offer them a small smile. "I had no choice but to involve you, a problem has emerged between Vlad and Erin," 

"I wouldn't say it's a problem," Vlad quickly interrupted his eyebrow raising.

Erin twisted to look at him, nodding and quickly jumping to his aide. "Definitely not a problem."

"You're not pregnant?" Dianne shouted loudly making the glass rattle in the windowsill.

Erin closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly she knew that would be the first thing to come from their mouths.

"An heir!" The Count cried gleefully before Erin twisted around Vlad to shoot an irritated look at him, he straightened his face letting out a small cough. "No of course, too young at their age." Vlad tilted his head back until it hit the white wall of the office.

Vlad suddenly felt Erin in his mind, it calmed him. Erin seemed to sense him as well, she leaned towards him slightly they didn't touch but he could almost feel her.

Steve and Dianne relaxed, although only slightly. This was it – it was about to all come out.

"I'm sure you're aware Mr and Mrs Noble, in this country the legal marriage age is 16 with consent or 18 when the young people can make their own choices." Steve nodded, he knew that. He looked between Erin and Vlad.

"So they want to get married." He summarised, this was hardly the young man he'd pictured for his daughter to marry. She was destined to marry a slayer as far as he was concerned to carry on the family name. In fact he'd considered introducing her to the nice boy in accounting, a wealthy background and any children would be well looked after if their parents were killed. Vlad looked wealthy but his daughter's life was already mapped out. He sneered at Vlad, "I don't think that'll happen."

"Actually," Vlad began but stopped at the fierce shaking of Erin's head. He knew she was trying to warn him off from speaking.

Erin wanted to tell them herself. "We're already married."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin's father stood and reached to grab her wrist, preparing to yank her from the room. Vlad shot a look towards his family warning them not to even think about trying to defend Erin in their usual manner.

"You stupid girl!" Dianne snapped, preparing to grab her as well.

Steve managed to grab her cloth-covered wrist, crushing it between his fingers; Erin tore her arm away from him. The ease of which she did it seemed to confuse her parents.

In a flash Vlad was in front of Erin, protectively shielding her from their reach. His eyes began to smoulder black.

"How old are you Vladimir?" Dianne snapped, impressed at the boy's actions, although they were foolish.

"18." He managed to grind out the words, Erin placed a hand on his back forcing him to calm slightly.

"My daughter is only 17, and clearly too stupid to know better than to marry the first boys she lusts after." Her father's words were harsh but to Erin's credit she didn't show if they affected her or not. "Please tell me you didn't get married just to…"

"No!" The couple protested violently, both were glad they couldn't blush at the accusation anymore.

Laura suddenly stepped in between them, "Maybe you could both get to know your son-in-law a bit better." Everyone in the room gave her an infuriated sneer.

"My daughter is getting a divorce."

"I am not besides it is *my* choice." Erin snapped, really wishing Ryan was there to back her up. "Like when I chose to become vegetarian." Old wounds, Erin, old wounds. She told herself

"You were 13 then," Dianne scoffed, her daughter wasn't old enough to wear make up (in her opinion) back then so how could she have made a rational decision?

As the interaction progressed Alex McCauley began to realise the mistake she'd made in contacting Social Services, Erin was happier with Vlad and the Count than she was with her parents. The pair seemed to have everything between them that a healthy marriage needed. Respect. Honesty. Love.

Laura grasped Vlad's shoulder and he recoiled trying to get her to remove it but she wouldn't let go, "Look why doesn't Vlad show you around the school, maybe when you've calmed down we can all have a nice talk."

The Nobles nodded, if it was the only way for their rebellious daughter to see reason then so be it. The pair wouldn't stay married for long if they had their way.

YEKNDOELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad stepped to one side to allow Erin's parents to enter the room. He winced as the floorboards creaked filling up the deafening silence. "And this is our living room." Vlad informed her parents as they completed their tour around the school.

Vlad had forgotten that the living room would be more crowded than usual with the vampires, his mother and the slayers occupying the house. At the moment there wasn't a single chair free.

Dianne wasn't impressed, she was impressed by his wealth, but not impressed by his family and the school. She surveyed the room before her eyes landed on the chatting figures of Mina and Jonno Van Helsing.

"Why are the Van Heslings here?" Dianne asked, wanting to know why there were more slayers staying at the school.

Jonno shot a confused look to Vlad, before his eyes recognised who'd entered the room.

The Nobles, they were known for being very impulsive slayers. The Guild tried to keep them out of the action as much as possible, their often spontaneous slays had caused many an operation to be ruined. If Jonno lied he knew the other slayers would back him up a couple of them had been burned by the Nobles. He had to look at trying to preserve the truce before a final decision was made.

"Just visiting Vlad, we went to school together." Vlad seemed surprised that Jonno had actually covered for them. However studying the slayers he could see they were wary of the Nobles, he threw his mind out to them, breathers/slayers couldn't tell when a vampire was studying their minds. Only Erin had been the exception to the rule, obviously because Vlad loved her so he couldn't use his powers against her.

Erin understood the purpose of keeping their natures a complete secret so she immediately sought out the room for the one person who was the most likely to spill their secret. She tipped her head to tell Vlad where she was disappearing to, her hand slowly slipped from his.

"Wolfie we're playing a game." Erin told him, bending down to help him tie his laces. "Whoever manages not to say anything to do with vampires wins."

"What do they win?" He asked curiously, Erin shot a look at Vlad who shrugged, she'd got herself into Wolfie's claws.

"What do you want?" Vlad winced, Erin should never have asked that question.

"Can I have more paper?" Erin nodded quickly, she was getting off lightly here, usually Wolfie demanded a higher price.

Wolfie gave her a quick hug before darting over to the colouring books the slayers had given him, they were all quite taken by the young half-wolf and he was enjoying the attention.

Vlad felt himself being drawn into a staring contest as Erin wrapped her arm around his waist. Vlad instinctively pressed a kiss to her temple, something he always did in stressful situations. He pretended not to hear the 'hmpff' her father gave him at his affection.

Erin eventually spoke first, she knew they were sizing him up without actually knowing anything about him. It was something she wasn't prepared to take lightly. "What do you want to know about Vlad, Dad?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"So what do you hope to do when you leave school Vlad?" Steve asked him, as he pulled the napkin from its ring, shaking it and settling it on his lap. The rest of the party quickly settled themselves into the seats around the dinner table.

"I'm not sure."

"Vladdy is destined to rule…" He trailed off the Count realised what he'd said, "to take on the responsibilities of running the school." He corrected with an apologetic glance towards his children.

Dianne fixed a pointed glance at Erin, "At least someone is sticking to their destiny." Erin was tempted to break the plate in front of her but bending and breaking steel wouldn't be a very good idea in front of her family.

Steve didn't seem impressed with Vlad's 'destiny'. "How about becoming a slayer?"

A mass of choking on water and 'tomato' juice began around the table at the suggestion. Jonno was going red in the face with his choking, trying to cover his mouth with the napkin; Mina slapped him on the back. Dianne and Steve were confused at the fuss the question had made.

"I can't stand the sight of blood." Vlad explained, he wasn't lying he really couldn't stand the sight of human blood or rather he couldn't stand the reaction it stirred within him.

Steve raised an eyebrow as if to say 'this is the man you married?'. Erin ignored it, fixing her glare on the food that was being placed down in front of her. Somehow she doubted wolfhound pie was going to go down well.

The Queen stood and smiled, pushing her plate away from herself. "Chips?" She offered, there was no way she was going to eat the slime Renfield had served. Renfield looked slightly put out but the slayers in the room looked thoroughly relieved.

Vlad looked up at his wife, grinning widely. Erin seized the opportunity and bent down pressing a lingering kiss to his lips.

Erin was jerked forwards as her mother seized her crest from around her neck, a flutter of panic rushed through her as she realised it must have slipped from under her shirt when she bent down. Her left hand was pulled forcefully as her mother looked at her ringless finger before throwing it back in disgust. Only one culture had this symbol of marriage.

"That is a vampire coat of arms." Her mother snarled, her gazed switching to Vlad like lightening. She could see her 'son-in-law' staring at the pendant hoping it would disappear the longer he looked at it. "You're married to a vampire?"

TBC

_A/N: Thank you for reading._


	21. Reactions

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Can't wait for next Monday's ep. I'm really going to enjoy watching a whole hour of Young Dracula as it seems they're putting eps 12 & 13 together as an hour instead of the last one on its own._

Chapter 21: Reactions

"Yes." Erin answered her head held high, she wasn't ashamed to admit it. Jonno and the slayers moved away from the table, pushing their chairs back. No one seemed to notice the high-pitched whine of the chair legs on the floor, they were all too interested in the argument that was about to take place.

She might as well get all the 'bad news' out of the way in one go. Erin lifted a hand to her collar, in a tugging motion she pulled it down exposing her neck to everyone around the table.

Vlad closed his eyes, flinching at the sight of the transformation scar. Vlad jumped up, banging his knees on the table and immediately covered it up, pulling the material from her firm grasp. It wasn't a mark of pride. Erin saw the anger at her actions; in that moment all she wanted to do was prove something to her parents she hadn't considered how it would affect him.

"Sorry." She whispered, pressing her forehead against his. He pulled back, tucking her crest into her plaid shirt, before gently tracing his hand up towards her neck stroking the scar there.

"Just warn me next time." He offered as his own apology, he'd overreacted.

Erin reached up and stroked the hair behind his ear, "Agreed."

Everyone in the room watched the exchange in complete silence, unsure how the situation was going to go down. While the slayers and the vampires had an uneasy understanding how the Nobles would react to the knowledge of their daughter turning was beyond them – at least they didn't know about Ryan yet.

"Does this mean I win?" A voice asked from behind Erin, Vlad chuckled and bent down to his younger brother.

"Yes Wolfie, you win." Wolfie let out a cheer before running back to his seat and sat down looking ever so smug at the adults surrounding him. "You'd better go shopping." He whispered to his wife, Erin blinked at him at least she only had to buy paper for him, although she'd buy him some crayons as well.

"A vampire? I thought you were vegetarian?" Her father roared, "I don't know about you Dianne but I can't see how it can get any worse?" He flung his arms around, narrowly missing Erin and Vlad. "We brought you up to slay them not marry them!" Vlad pushed Erin behind him in a protective gesture, drawing the taller man's gaze. There was no point in hiding anymore, although he kept his fangs securely in check, which was more than could be said for Erin.

Erin stood up and snarled at Steven who was taken aback at his daughter having fangs, he'd been hoping deep down she was playing a joke on them.

"Erin Elizabeth Noble…" The full name was used to scold her.

"Dracula." Vlad corrected automatically.

"What?"

Vlad couldn't be bothered keeping his fangs in check now. "She's now Erin Elizabeth Dracula."

Dianne remained seated, her legs not supporting her weight at all; the new information had left her speechless. "You don't do anything easily do you?" She eventually snapped at her daughter, "You don't settle down with a normal slayer boy and have a nice family do you? No you have to marry into the Dracula family, do you know how much shame you've brought on our family? All I can hope is that it was a way to slay the Chosen One." Erin shared a glance with Vlad, they didn't know who Vlad was. "Although you're probably hypnotised."

"Vampires can't hypnotise the ones they love." Everyone around the table said together.

"I can't see any other reason my daughter would chose to become a monster…" Vlad winced

"Your daughter chose to marry my son so he could take his place as the leader of our kind. She is his Queen."

Vlad and Erin, along with the slayers on the table really didn't want the Nobles to know that piece of information.

Bertrand chose that moment to interrupt deciding to play mediator to them all. "Maybe we should all sleep on it. I think everyone has had enough of a shock today." Everyone seemed to consider his suggestion, nodding in agreement. The slayers could keep an eye on the Nobles and through observation try to predict any moves they might make.

Steve and Dianne didn't seem thrilled at the idea, but considering they found out who their daughter was now married to they could perhaps find a way to deal with the situation more reasonably.

"Fine but I don't want that…vampire sleeping anywhere near my daughter."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin clicked open the coffin, she couldn't sleep on her own anymore. She half expected to see one of her parents maintaining a vigil inside the room. In an instant Erin whizzed across the room, dressing quickly in her leathers. She needed to get out the school was too crowded for her liking at the moment. Her parent seemed to suffocate her…they'd hadn't even been there a day.

Walking over to their wardrobe she pulled out Vlad's set of leathers, he'd be too noticeable in his pyjamas.

She cursed the floorboard outside their room as she tried to quietly close the door. Vlad insisted on the hinges being well oiled, all she had to do was convince him the floorboard needed sorting.

Erin sneaked into the throne room where Vlad lay across the sofa on his back, holding a book in the air. It wasn't the Praedictum Impaver, as he wouldn't risk translating it while the slayers were around. This was the one occasion when everyone agreed to actually sleep through the night.

"Can't sleep?" He asked without even lowering the book.

"No." Vlad slowly lowered the book before glancing up at her, his eyes widened at the sight of her dressed in leather minus her cape.

"Erin what…"

"Here." She threw the leathers at him. "We're going out." Vlad caught them with ease; she had a certain look about her that told him not to argue with her.

He swung his legs off the sofa until he sat in an upright position and cricked his neck. The sofa really wasn't all that comfortable, no wonder Ingrid couldn't wait to get to her own room after being healed. He began to shrug off his t-shirt before stopping and pulling it back down. "A bit of privacy please."

Erin blinked rapidly, unsure exactly what to make of his request. Frankly she felt offended, "I've seen it all before."

"I meant close the door." He smirked at her flustered and embarrassed expression, he struggled to hold in his laughter as she stiffly walked over to shut the door.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The young couple strolled through the grounds, enjoying the fresh night air. Erin missed the mist her breathing caused on cold nights like this, it was a silly thing but she supposed it was true, you do miss the small things. They reached the small wooded area on the edge of the school grounds. Finding two horse chestnut trees standing opposite each other they leaned back against them. Vlad arched his back slightly as Erin leaned against hers with her shoulder.

"I don't think they like me." Vlad joked.

"They don't even like me Vlad, and I'm their daughter." Erin told him, "They're always like that. Why do you think I ran away with Ryan? They don't even know about him." She let out a laugh, they'd insist he'd be slain when they found out just like they would with her.

"Erin they do love you." Vlad pushed himself off his tree, arching his back before stepping towards her in a few paces.

"No Vlad, they don't." He cupped her cheeks in his hands. "Your family is the closest thing I've ever had to one. Even Bertrand treats me better than they ever have. You heard my dad he wants me to have the house, car and two kids with another slayer, just so I can carry on the family name." Vlad began to chuckle, "What?"

"Nothing, we just make a good team. Rebelling against parents and our 'destinies'."

Erin began to laugh, "Yeah just hope it won't run in the family." The implication of her words sank in and the air turned serious. "I didn't mean…"

"I know."

They remained quiet for a few more minutes before Erin voiced the thought that had been bothering her for a while. "How long is it before I have to, you know, provide an heir?"

Vlad softened, this was one topic they'd always avoided completely, "When we're both ready." He told her, "I don't care what the Council wants, its what we want."

"They'll be angry." She warned, she was glad he didn't pressure her, not that she ever thought he would but there was always that treacherous small piece of doubt in her mind.

"Let me deal with the Council." He gave her a cheeky smile before resting his hands on the coarse bark either side of her head.

"Okay." She smiled, Vlad would defend her against them. Their job was only to advise him not lay the law down for them to behave in their personal lives.

He leaned forward and gently captured her lips with his, enjoying the feeling of her melting beneath him. Vlad pressed himself closer to her opening his mouth, Erin moaned slightly as his tongue brushed against hers. Erin wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him even closer.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The throne room was quiet, it seemed she was the first one up. She supposed she'd better wake her brother before they had another personal visit from 'that woman'. Laura Winchester was really pushing her limits and Ingrid could tell that Vlad was reaching the end of his tether as well.

A slight movement caught the corner of her eye and she saw a blonde head move slightly, before resting once again next to a black head.

Ingrid smirked as she tiptoed behind them. She pulled a revolted look as she saw how comfortable they looked in each other's embrace. If Erin's parents saw them they would kill them, and while that was empting to let happen she had a better idea.

"Ingrid…" She pressed her finger to her lips the moment she heard Bertrand speak. A sly smile covered her lips as he came close to her peering over the edge of the sofa seeing what held her attention. "What are you going to do?" His question was more of an exasperated one; as if he knew exactly what she was about to do.

Ingrid reached behind her and grabbed the largest book she could find. Bertrand managed to save the oldest book, snatching it out of her hands. That book was the one Vlad used to translate the Praedictum Impaver, they couldn't risk any of the pages being damaged.

With a smirk she held it high above her head. "Oops!" She muttered before letting go.

BANG!

The book hit the floor and Bertrand's judgment had been right in taking the first book of her as the spine split into thirds. Pages flew into the air creating confetti that rained down on the vampires.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

BANG!

Vlad and Erin jumped up off the sofa, fangs bearing as they spun around in the direction of the sound.

"Oops, sorry did I wake you?" Vlad didn't bother to answer instead sharing matching eye rolls with his wife. Bertrand had his arms crossed tightly over his chest shaking his head at her 'fun'. "Can no one take a joke?" She muttered rhetorically.

"Was it a good hunt last night?" Bertrand asked quietly, his lips quirking slightly. Somehow he always managed to look whoever he was teasing in the eye.

"We went into the grounds for some 'us' time. Not that we should have to explain it to either of you." Bertrand nodded but Vlad could tell he was amused at the Chosen One having to sneak off to get some alone time with his wife.

The door creaked open and bleary-eyed slayers traipsed into the room, it looked like they'd spent the whole night taking turns to watch over Erin's parents. The door creaked closed slowly before shooting open and sticking on the floor as Wolfie raced into he room, closely followed behind by Renfield.

"Give that back you mangy mutt!" Looking closely it looked like Wolfie had stolen the Count's morning paper.

"I'm giving it to him!" Were the final words of Wolfie as he raced back out of the room and down the corridor.

Each slayer automatically grabbed a cup as Mina began to pour out cups of coffee for them all, convinced they were seeing things from sleep deprivation.

Jonno and Mina sat themselves down at the table, not particularly looking forward to the 'culinary delights' of Renfield after the previous night. The slayers nodded to Vlad, before noticing him in his leathers.

"We went out for a walk." He explained.

Jonno pulled a disgusted look, "You don't have to explain to me. You're married."

Vlad moved forward towards the table before Erin caught his wrist pulling him back to her. She stepped forward into his arms, feeling the cool leather between her fingers.

"Love you." Vlad whispered softly.

"Love you too." She tilted her head up and met his waiting lips with a soft kiss.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno saw it before he did, "VLAD!"

At Jonno's cry Vlad tore his lips from Erin's.

Vlad spun in time to see Dianne with her stake raised preparing to stab him through the heart. All he cared about was protecting Erin at that moment, he wouldn't allow her to be slain by anyone – mother or not.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	22. Link

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_You have no idea how close this chapter came to being thrown through the window. I admit I got slightly distracted by Murder, She Wrote on ITV1. It was about a vampire though so I hope I'm forgiven._

Chapter 22: Link

Jonno saw it before he did, "VLAD!"

Vlad spun in time to see Dianne with her stake raised preparing to stab him through the heart. All he cared about was protecting Erin at that moment, he wouldn't allow her to be slain by anyone – mother or not.

He pushed her more securely behind him; he lifted his hand preparing to freeze her.

The staked arched lower, less than an inch from Vlad's heart.

"Leave my husband alone." Erin snarled, throwing her arm forward, underneath Vlad's, to push her mother away from Vlad. Before she could touch her Dianne was jerked back, the surprise on her mother's face was something Erin would always remember.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Dianne was thrown clear across the room, slamming into the throne. The throne splinted and fractured resembling nothing more than matches. Vlad always hated that throne. Dianne let out a gasp as the splinters dug into her body. Jonno grimaced he had a feeling that it would hurt.

Vlad suddenly staggered sideways feeling drained. He let out a gasp as the world started to spin faster. He focussed on a spot on the floor and slowly everything stopped in its rightful place. His strength returned almost immediately, the rush of adrenaline making him feel quiet sick – with a grimace he pushed back the urge to retch.

He turned to Erin just in time to see her eyes roll up into her head.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad caught her before she hit the floor, looping a hand behind her legs and hoisting her into his arms. Erin's head slumped against his shoulder; he could see her eyes darting back and forwards underneath her eyelids, REM. He gave a silent thank you to the heavens that she was still whole and not dust.

Vlad knew he hadn't sent any of his power to her; Erin shouldn't have been able to do that, no other vampire should have been able to do that.

Vlad gently placed Erin on the sofa, taking care to cushion her head. His leathers creaked with every move he made; he rarely wore them for so long.

With a glance towards Jonno he saw the slayers had created a barrier between him and Dianne. Dianne struggled to get her to her feet, Erin's actions having knocked the wind out of her. Ingrid and Bertrand were leaning forward hissing and snarling viciously, their fangs dripping in pure fury. There were no excuses for the slayer this time – she'd just tried to kill their leader.

"Bertrand!" Vlad snapped, calling his mentor across. Bertrand gave a final snarl before slowly moving across to Vlad, his ears on alert just in case she tried to pull something else.

Bertrand pressed a hand to her forehead, she wasn't burning up or even breathing so that was a good thing. He lifted an eyelid; her eyes were active and responsive.

"What happened?" Vlad asked as Bertrand continued checking her over carefully. Slowly Bertrand pulled back, no serious damage had been done she'd simply exhausted herself.

Bertrand folded his arms over his chest, "I think she's tapping into your powers."

Vlad scoffed shaking his head, "No vampire can do that."

Bertrand raised an eyebrow aggravated at Vlad's flippant reply. "You're telling me you've never seen her do something a normal vampire can't do?" Vlad didn't answer; he knew she'd done things that he'd chalked up to adrenaline rushes. Bertrand knew all to well her increased power thanks to the stinging sensation above his eye. "That you don't know when she's worried or in danger?" Everyone knew that to be true, "I've seen how you change just before she walks into the room, the grin and the way your face lights up, you always know she's there. How many other vampires can you do that with?"

Vlad looked away, and towards the still boarded up window. "I had a vision with Ingrid…"

"That led you to Erin." Bertrand completed, he stepped forward and placed his hand on the shorter vampire's shoulder. "There's a link between you and until you both can control it you're putting her life in danger."

"Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?"

"It's never happened before…"

"And it probably isn't happening now." Vlad told him, "Maybe its my mind being overactive looking for Erin's…"

Bertrand cut him off before he could ignore it further, "If you love her as much as you say you do you'll find a way to deal with it before she gets seriously hurt." He knew those words would force Vlad to do as he asked. Vlad nodded reluctantly.

Vlad's head snapped towards Erin and within a few seconds Erin began to stir, Vlad had confirmed Bertrand's argument he could sense things to do with Erin. Erin's head moved back and forth sluggishly before resting as Erin she slowly opened her eyes, sitting upwards.

"Vlad?" Vlad knelt down in front of her, their foreheads pressed together.

Erin pulled back frantically pressing her hand to his leather jacket, Vlad hadn't noticed the small nick filled with a jagged stake splinter. Erin pulled the splinter out, tossing it into the corner of the room before unzipping his jacket and clumsily shoving it off his shoulders, yanking his t-shirt up before checking that his skin was unblemished. Vlad couldn't bring himself to tell her that if it had caught him he'd be dust by now.

Erin closed her eyes in relief, trying to calm herself. Vlad didn't push her at all; he waited for her to compose herself. Vlad lifted his hand to caress her hair; she turned towards his hand instinctively.

"Thanks." He whispered to her, Erin opened her eyes looking slightly confused before her eyes widened as she remembered what she'd done. A large part of her thought it was her mind playing tricks on her, that Vlad had managed to stop her mother from staking him.

Erin averted her eyes to look around the room; everyone seemed concerned about her – even the slayers. Her mother was shaking her head violently at her, her lip curled up in complete disgust. Vlad helped her stand slowly, every time he touched her, her mother shuddered in repulsion.

"You should have let me stake him then you'd be free of his curse." Dianne snarled across the room,

Vlad was the one who responded this time, all thoughts of being civil to Erin's family, (he wasn't going to call them his in laws for any reason now) out of his mind. "You leave her alone."

"I won't rest until my daughter is free from your curse."

"Yes it's a curse." Vlad snapped back at her, his comment startling her. It wasn't a secret that he viewed being a vampire that way, "But my wife…"

Dianne flinched at his words, "Don't call her that!"

"*MY WIFE*" His voice boomed around the room making the splinters dance at her feet, "doesn't need you to tell her how to live her life." His statement wasn't semantically correct but it got the point across. "You lost your say when you disowned her." A smirk crossed his lips, "By the way she's still vegetarian." Dianne's eyes burned in fury.

"Miss Winchester invited us here." Erin shot a look to Bertrand who bowed slightly before disappearing from the room. Steve needed to be kept under observation as well.

Dianne really shouldn't have involved Winchester, "Into our home, believe me she'll regret that." Vlad's eyes burned black, he refused to move his eyes from Dianne. Erin reached up, turning his face towards her; she gently stroked his cheek with her thumb.

Her voice was low and soft. "Vlad, don't." It was a warning for him to calm down.

He ducked his head down; he knew what she was right. "We need to talk about what happened."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad led Erin into the training room; it was the safest and most private place at the moment for them both.

Erin had expected him to be upset at her power display but instead all she felt was his confusion. Immediately Vlad noticed that he could sense her again, he would never have noticed before if Bertrand hadn't pointed it out to him. He tried to block his mind from her but found he couldn't do it.

Erin gasped as she felt him trying to withdraw, clutching her head as she did so as if she could hold him in there. It was like trying to pull a tight ring off a ringer.

Vlad forgot what he was doing and rushed to her side, he grasped her shoulders as Erin fought to stop herself from being hysterical.

He pulled her close, "Sorry." He apologised he didn't mean to hurt her.

"Just stay there, please." Erin whispered softly. His presence in her mind comforted her; it was painful when he tried to disappear.

"My powers are hurting you, Erin." He pulled away and she could see the tears in his eyes, "I don't know how you can use them but they're hurting you."

"I was knocked out once…"

"It could happen again, what if the war happens? I can't lose you." He couldn't bear to loose her, without Erin he'd become the one thing he despised more – pure evil.

Erin didn't understand the problem, "Well, what have vampires done about it before?" Erin thought all vampires could do it.

"It's never happened before." Vlad sighed, "We're the first, it must be something to do with my transforming you…" He shrugged, trying to make sense of everything.

"I felt it before then." Erin admitted softly, "When the Slayers took you I felt you in here." She tapped her head twice with her index finger, Vlad was surprised, and he thought he'd always imagined it. "But why us? I was only a breather I didn't have any powers there was nothing that really linked us."

Vlad froze; there was something that linked them both. Something that vampires didn't possess, they could mimic it but not feel it completely.

Erin seemed to notice his blank look before understanding covered it. He looked at her.

"I love you." He told her determinedly, looking at her.

Erin smiled before shaking her head in disbelief, "Vlad this isn't the time to…" 

"No I love you." He told her firmly, vampires couldn't love each other completely, and there was always some form of distrust between them. "I love you more than anyone else so I would seek your mind out without realising." Vlad let out a groan running a hand through his hair. "I trust and share everything with you so why not my powers as well."

Erin was still confused, "That doesn't explain how…"

"Argentalium." Vlad gave her a half smile. No one knew the effects it would have on him but no one could have expected this, even the slayers didn't have a clue when they created it for him. The ingested argentalium was a permanent part of him that only really had one cure – staking.

"I don't get it."

'What on earth did argentalium have to do with this?' She wondered,

"The argentalium in my system only allows me to use positive emotions to control my powers. I must have linked my mind to yours when I was captured and it locked open creating a permanent…" He gestured with his hands. "Bond between us."

Argentalium had caused the problem; it had blocked his negative thoughts and emotions but amplified his positive ones. His love for Erin, his powers had grown used to that and responded accordingly, the more love he felt the stronger he became. In the cell he was desperate to know she was safe and wished he'd told her how he felt, he must have established the link then in an effort to find out about the woman he loved.

"I remember thinking that they'd be safe with you if I could give them to anyone to stop the slayers getting rid of them completely. Some of my power must transferred to you for safe keeping, nothing strong enough to kill you though." Vlad stroked her scar, his eyes filled with love. "When I transformed you our link strengthened becoming a two-way link and my powers came back to me, but not before they became used to you and you became used to them. I don't see you as a threat so my powers don't see you as a threat like they did with Boris instead they see you as another host, you kept them safe from the slayers and you didn't use them for your own gain or against me, which separates you from the normal vampire."

Vlad was saying his powers had chosen her because they knew she would only use them to help him.

Erin didn't understand, anyone else who tasted his rare power had turned to dust in the past. "But I thought your powers would kill me if I used them."

"My powers are inside me, not you Erin. You can channel and use them as you want, however you haven't got them all the time. You wouldn't be able to handle all of my power in one go. I send the power you need through our link, nothing strong enough to kill you."

"Another words you've become a power generator and if I want a power boost I only have to tap into that power, and our linked minds act like a conduit to send it." Her explanation was much more simple and to the point.

"You can turn it off and on, I can't. I have to control the output of them." Vlad linked his fingers with hers, "I never wanted you to suffer like this." There was no reversing the process, the only option to keep her safe was to teach her how to channel and use them unfortunately it had taken him months to master them.

"I'm not suffering Vlad, its just going to take some time to get used to it." Erin sighed at least she knew how the statue had blown up at Lucas' mansion and why the lights had flickered when she was scolding Becky. "I just have to learn how not to pass out after using them."

Vlad kissed her lips gently. "And I'm going to have to learn how to share them without weakening, and how much I can actually share with you." That was his biggest fear, burning out her mind with too much power.

"It could be worse." Erin muttered softly, "You could have sent them to Ingrid." Vlad stepped back, his eyes narrowing.

"That's not funny Erin." His wife chuckled before wrapping her arms around him, just wanting to enjoy his embrace after nearly being slain.

Erin gave out a groan as a thought came to her, "Bertrand's going to hate training both of us at the same time." Only Bertrand could teach them both how to handle the power exchange, not that he was going to be happy about it.

Vlad looked down, "Lets tell him later."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	23. Trigger

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Before I forget, is there anything people would like to see in a sequel? I've got some ideas already plotted out, but I'm just curious if there's anything people would like to see in particular. Also would you prefer a sequel set almost immediately after this one or a few years on (about two or three)?_

Chapter 23: Trigger

The training room was completely silent, the only sound that was heard every now and again was the heavy footfall of Bertrand as he surveyed his students working. It was proving to be distracting to both of them though.

"Concentrate Erin!" Bertrand commanded, walking around his young student.

"You have no idea how much I'm concentrating." She bit back, there was no way she could levitate the locket and hold it in the air. Someone tutted, Erin felt it register as an annoyance and the locket hovered forcing Bertrand to jump back to the pedestal it rested on. It continued to hover for a moment, the strain showing on her face, before spluttering and becoming motionless once more. "Can't we go back to hand to hand combat?"

Bertrand really didn't want another combat experience like the last one, he wasn't a coward but he wasn't exactly eager to get another splitting headache. He did well not to show any sign of his dread.

Vlad seemed to sense Bertrand's hesitation, he never did actually find out how Erin had managed to overpower Bertrand but he had his suspicions.

"I'll do it." Vlad sighed, pushing himself off the floor. Even he'd grown bored of trying to send the power Erin needed through the link, he could tell she received it but couldn't trigger it. They needed to learn what triggered her powers. It didn't help that everyone was watching her in the room.

The vampires refused to leave the slayers alone with Erin's parents and the slayers refused to be left alone with Ingrid and the Count. That left the only option of everyone in the training room.

The Slayers just assumed it was a normal practice session, not that it was to teach Erin how to control her powers.

Erin's parents were hating every moment they spent with the vampires but unfortunately were obligated to stay until Erin's 18th Birthday on the 'request' of Laura Winchester.

Erin grinned as Vlad stepped forward he unbuttoned and slipped off his blue plaid shirt completely so it wouldn't catch as they fought. Erin went to get a lance but Bertrand shook his head, this was going to be unarmed combat. Vlad shot a look at Bertrand who seemed to smirk, but then again remembering what Erin had done to him with a sword maybe Bertrand had the right idea.

Vlad stood back a foot and a half from Erin, Erin seemed to consider something for a moment before also taking off her jacket. Wolfie caught it stuffing it under himself so it became a cushion for him to sit on.

Vlad smiled at her and they held a silent conversation full of looks and gestures. The pair knew each other so well they didn't have to use verbal conversation. With a quick tip of the head they began to spar.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin was nervous, she knew Vlad would control himself in this match but she was terrified of accidentally going too far. He wouldn't have any warning. Vlad let her attack him first, being the gentleman as always. She warily aimed for his shoulder, it ended up as more of a pat than an actual blow. Vlad's arms dropped to his sides.

"Vlad don't you dare go easy on a girl!" His father roared, Vlad knew his father would never let him live it down if he beat a girl.

"Give it some effort Erin!" Ingrid called, really not impressed by Erin's first attempt. Erin sighed, Ingrid was right. No one would go easy on her in a real fight and Vlad would probably try to test her.

"ERIN!" Wolfie cried, drawing a putout look from Vlad, his brother wasn't supposed to pick sides. Erin smiled at her increased support, she could see it beginning to grate on Vlad and that would give her the advantage. A silent agreement had been reached that they wouldn't use their link to predict each other's moves.

The pair took up their stances again but this time Vlad attacked first. Erin narrowly dodged his blow before squinting at the realisation that Vlad had just gone easy on her. She ducked under his arm before uncoiling. She pulled her right arm back ready to hit him.

Vlad grabbed her fist and spun her around until her arm rested against her stomach. He pulled her closer moulding her to him, so her back rested against his torso. His left arm was braced across her torso so he could hold her upper body to him. He almost looked as if he were hugging her.

He gave her a smirk and Erin knew what was coming. She twisted her head to give him a kiss; the moment their lips brushed she felt his grip weaken. She took her chance.

Erin tore herself away from him, a slight smile on her face. Vlad froze startled and Erin used that to her advantage. She aimed blows at his stomach, one landed but he managed to deflect the others.

A new voice entered the room, drawing the attention of everyone but the couple continued to spar. "Vlad, Erin, Miss Winchester…" It trailed off as Alex saw the couple in the middle of the room fighting. Laura stepped behind her, surveying the couple in the room. Knowing her she'd say it was 'abuse'.

Erin's eyes blackened at the name as she shifted her blows towards his upper torso, one landed and he flew back a few feet. Vlad saw the apology register on her face and he shook his head. Vlad shuffled forward again, in a fighting stance.

He sensed anger coming from Erin.

"Vlad you shouldn't be fighting a girl!" At the sickly sweet voice of Laura Winchester Vlad felt Erin's anger raise a notch or two. It looked like he'd found her trigger.

Immediately he raised the power of his own blows and parries to match hers. Their forearms collided sending mini shockwaves through the room, Bertrand studied them harder now as Erin was beginning to draw power from Vlad.

Erin spun to avoid Vlad's grasp, elbowing him sharply in the stomach knocking him backwards, he hadn't prepared himself for that.

Vlad fell hard on the floor, his head hitting the ground sending a sharp jolt though his skull, making him see stars for a second. His vision cleared in time to see Erin preparing to strike again.

Vlad swung his legs out in an arc, bringing her down on top of him. Using her surprise against her he rolled her beneath him, straddling her and pinning her arms above her head with one hand, the other on her neck.

"I win." He whispered, Erin knew she couldn't move this time. She let out a nod, rolling her eyes at the smug grin on his face. "I hope you don't kiss all your attackers." Bertrand stepped back in repulsion at the thought.

"Just husbands." She grinned up at him.

Alex and Laura moved over to drag him off Erin, Erin growled and clicked her fingers. Immediately they froze and Vlad smirked, he definitely knew her trigger.

He leaned down and pressed a victorious kiss to her lips, immediately Erin arched upwards, she let out a frustrated moan as he pulled back.

Vlad climbed off her and held out his arm, she took it and he pulled her up. Erin brushed the sticky hair from her eyes she didn't realise how much exertion she'd just put herself through. That was one thing she loved about being a vampire, as a breather she'd ache for days, as a vampire she wouldn't feel a single ache.

"It's anger." Vlad whispered in her ear, "Your trigger, its anger."

Erin narrowed her eyes at her husband, "It isn't anger."

"I felt it Erin, after you got angry you tapped into my powers."

Erin crossed her arms, her eyebrows raising. "I would know if I got angry."

"Its more of an instinctive thing than emotional." Bertrand chipped in, adding his own answer. He backed away slightly at the ice in her glare.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of." Vlad chuckled, "You just have negative triggers."

Erin chewed on her lip, trying to calm herself down. "You're starting to make me angry Vladimir."

Almost on cue a cup shattered sending fragments flying across the room in response to her emotions at the time. Everyone in the room ducked covering their eyes, Vlad was the first to move his arm from his face. Glancing at Vlad she dropped her arms, conceding at his 'I told you so' expression.

"Fine," She gave him a stiff smile, "Its anger."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad was really beginning to wish he'd left the two breathers frozen in the room. He should have left Erin to unfreeze them as part of her training but considering the mood she was in she'd probably unfreeze them in a heartbeat.

At the moment he and Erin were in one of the science labs being given a strict talking to. Vlad let his eyes wander the room, looking at the posters of the solar system Y8 had made. There were some imaginative displays.

He felt a jab to the ribs and suddenly his attention was brought back to the land of the breathers.

"Are you listening to me Vlad?" Laura snapped sharply.

"Yeah." He commented sarcastically.

"I just…" She seemed to remember she wasn't alone, "We just walked in on you and Erin beating each other up. I really don't think this marriage is going to work between you. It's already turning into abuse." Vlad really wished he'd bet against that comment. 

Erin stood angrily, "Bertrand is teaching us self defence." Erin snapped, it was almost the truth. "Tell me if I had been fighting with Bertrand, Ingrid or even the Count, would you have brought this up?"

"I don't see how that matters." This woman was like a stuck record, seeing their relationship with blinders on.

"Its our private lesson time. You have no say in how we are taught. We have a room of witnesses that will say that its self defence." Erin pointed towards the training room. "Our parents were there, or didn't you notice that?" The lights began to flicker above them, Vlad stood and wrapped his arms around her waist in a movement to calm her down.

"They're right, Laura." Alex told her, the Social Worker looked confused, "Bertrand's been teaching Vlad how to defend himself, he'd want Erin to lean as well. I suppose they were just practicing."

"You're defending them."

"I'm saying don't judge them until your sure of all the facts." Laura gave her words consideration before nodding, it was the proper way to do it. Alex was sure that Laura was more concerned with trying to split them up rather than letting them remain together. She'd only originally called her for guidance on the matter but this whole thing was spinning out of hand.

"Fine, but I'm going to be keeping a close eye on the pair of you. I only came to check the progress with your parents anyway."

"Good actually…there aren't any secrets between us at all." He smiled and Erin stifled a laugh, leaning her head onto his shoulder only Vlad could brush it off so lightly.

Alex decided to ask the next question before Laura could stop her, "What plans do you have for Erin's 18th Birthday?" A small smile crossed his face and his head ducked low at the comment. Erin as wary of that smile, it usually meant Vlad had something up his sleeve.

Her birthday was in three days time. The day before the meeting with the Council and everyone else. To tell the truth she was dreading it, especially with her parents going to be present.

Laura saw his smile, misinterpreting it completely. She plastered on a gooey romantic face. "Aww," She cooed making both of them shudder. "It's a surprise." The way this woman was like a yo-yo, there was no telling whose side she was going to be on next.

"Yeah." Vlad smiled, he had a few things planned but the most delicious would be his revenge on the woman in front of him.

Alex practically forced Laura out of the door, offering an apologetic smile to them both.

Erin slowly spun to face Vlad, her face suspicious and questioning. "So?"

"So what?" He deliberately played coy.

"Are you going to tell me what you've got planned for my birthday?" Erin had a feeling it had something to do with Laura, she just hoped it wouldn't be a blood letting party.

Vlad looped his arms around her waist, casting a glance towards the door that she didn't miss. Erin wrapped hers around his neck, he leaned down slowly until his lips were a hairs breath from hers, he answered before kissing her. "It's a surprise."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	24. Joint Deception

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry I've posted late over the last week, I've been visiting a friend in hospital at the moment. I can only go at the later visiting hours and the hospital is an hour away from my home. I'm afraid by the time I'm having tea and everything its not being posted until 10pm. Thank you so much for bearing with me._

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews they really keep me going._

Chapter 24: Joint Deception

Vlad felt like banging his head against the table, so far the entire point of this meeting was to share information between the slayers and the vampires about what had happened in preparation for the meeting with the Council and the wolves in three days time.

Originally he'd tried to put it off until Erin's parents left but unfortunately they weren't going until the morning of the meeting.

It had already taken twenty minutes to convince his father that he didn't need to sit on his throne (he wished it was his that Erin had made matchsticks from not his father's) to show his authority to the slayers.

Now they were arguing about who was actually to blame for forcing Lucas to kidnap Erin and Mina. Unfortunately the ones who'd started the argument were Erin's parents with their outrage at Erin being kidnapped in the first place. For the first time they seemed to glance over the whole fact their daughter was a vampire, focusing on blaming Vlad for not keeping her safe. He really couldn't win.

He shared a glance with Jonno seeing he was just as annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Vlad lifted his eyes from the goblet in front of him to look at his wife.

"You don't have to do this on your own." She reached out and gently rubbed his arm. "Talk to me Vlad." Her fingers traced down his arm until she reached his hand, Vlad turned his hand over so he could link their fingers together.

Vlad's voice was as soft as a whisper; he didn't want any more trouble to be stirred between the slayers and the vampires if they were eavesdropping. "Something's been bothering me," He paused, "How did Jonno know where the school was?"

Erin groaned before rolling her eyes. "Miss McCauley." His brows furrowed, Erin knew she should have told him before about the piece of technology the slayers used but she didn't think it was important until now. "The slayers have a computer system that's hacked into every database in the country. Banks, hospitals, schools. Its how they find targets and find out about attacks. Social Services is a part of their hacked network." Erin waited for him to digest the information before continuing. "When Miss McCauley contacted social services she made an appointment in the school's name, but your details would only have been entered onto the system after that first meeting as it became a 'case' for them to deal with and in turn flagged up on their system." Vlad groaned rolling his eyes.

Vlad let out a curse forgetting that even if women don't understand the language they understand the tone, Erin gave him a swift kick. "Now I really hate technology." He muttered in English. His eyes widened as he thought over the computer system. "We met Winchester on the day you were taken."

Erin didn't know why this was relevant. "So?"

"How long does it take to drive from the slayers HQ to get here?"

"A few hours." Erin remembered it well from her time of rescuing Vlad; it seemed to take forever to get there. She kept glancing at the clock on their drive there.

"That didn't give them much time to plan their recon on us,"

"Usually it takes them 12 hours to plan a slay but 24 to actually plan a detailed recon mission." Erin smiled, "But it wouldn't have been possible because our address wasn't logged on until at most six hours before I was taken."

"Exactly." Vlad turned slightly, shifting his weight, "I'm willing to bet that the recon mission was 'created' to cover the wolves kidnapping you and get Jonno out of the way so they could take Mina."

"We know there's vampires involved from what happened in the forest but only a slayer would know about the system."

Vlad let out a groan and extended his arm. A bolt shot out of his hand, illuminating the room as it danced along the ceiling and walls until it fizzled out completely. Everyone became quiet and turned to him.

"Jonno can you find something out for us?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno pressed the 'End Call' button on his phone before slipping it into his flak vest pocket.

"You're right, your address didn't show up on the system until a few hours *before* the attack but it was entered in manually 24 hours before."

"Someone told you where to find us." Erin leaned backwards.

"Who would know how to use that system?" Vlad muttered. "Vampires don't touch modern technology."

"All slayers know about it but only high level slayers are trained to use it. I can use it, Todd, a few of my team, mum designed the…" Jonno paused and Vlad continued his thought.

"Mina would know that the system was tampered with, that's why she was selected to be kidnapped."

"So we have to find out who entered the information on to the system." Jonno pulled his phone back out, "I'll see if we can find out who entered the details."

"If we find out who entered the details it won't matter because we won't know how they got them. There is no way a slayer could have found out the information on their own." Erin told the men. "And we know there was a vampire in the forest in on the plan."

Jonno protested angrily, "No slayer would offer a sacrifice of another slayer to a vampire."

"Unless they're really desperate." Bertrand answered with a serious expression. "Someone really doesn't want a treaty."

Mina stiffened slightly, "What about the vampires would they work with a slayer?"

"A vampire would do anything to get their own way."

Ingrid was the first one to speak, addressing her little brother. "So come on then, who do you think would be desperate enough then?"

Vlad shared a glance with Erin; he could tell she had the same idea.

The Count was the first one to answer, "Pick a number."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Wolfie sat on Erin's lap as she held out the phoneme cards for him to read. Wolfie squinted slightly at the large letters on the paper, taking a few seconds to decide how to say the sound.

Everyone had decided it was better to think the matter through on their own before bringing suggestions to the table. Some of the slayers had gone into town for a change of scenery, Erin didn't blame them if they were cooped up any longer tempers would really become frayed. Mina had decided to drive back to the HQ to see if she could gain any more information about who tampered with the database. All they could do at the moment is sit and wait.

That's why she decided teaching Wolfie to read it would be easier than constantly worrying about Vlad, if only Magda didn't make her skin crawl with the way she was constantly sneering at them.

"OWWWW." He told her looking at 'ow'.

"'O'. Blow the snow." She corrected. Wolfie repeated it with her; once Erin was satisfied with it she put the card down. Wolfie had whizzed through the alphabet rapidly learning the sounds of the letters, now he'd moved onto the graphemes (two or more letters together that make a certain sound).

"Where's Vlad?" Wolfie asked curiously.

"He wants some time alone."

"You can share my room tonight if you want." Wolfie offered, "Although you'll be on the floor." Erin laughed at Wolfie's generous offer; she pressed a kiss to his hair.

"Thanks Wolfie but Vlad will be alright by then." She held out a new card for him, 'ou'. Wolfie loved this card; she mentally prepared herself for him to say the phrase that went with the sound.

"SHOUT IT OUT!" No she definitely wasn't ready for that. She shook her head trying to stop her ears from ringing. Ingrid let out a laugh at Erin's reaction; Wolfie had a very high-pitched shout that always managed to knock their sensitive hearing for six.

Wolfie beamed up at her, that card was the best part of learning to read. Erin gave him a forced smile as she jerked her ear back and forth trying to get some form of hearing out of it one more.

Magda glared at her daughter-in-law, she was too young to have a daughter-in-law. Well at least one she hadn't picked for Vlad. "He doesn't need to learn how to read."

Erin was tired of Magda constantly throwing low blows at her and the Draculas. She knew vampires only cared about themselves but Magda really was one of a kind.

"Just like Vlad didn't?" Erin snapped, Magda looked affronted that Erin had chosen to challenge her. "I remember Vlad telling me he only learned how to read *properly* at 13 because no one bothered to teach him, same as his maths skills." He could read, just not very well at 13. It took practice at school to read properly, "How important is Vlad's literacy and Numeracy now?" Magda tutted.

"Someone could read and write for him." She didn't see the fuss the half fang was making over this tiny skill. In her opinion Vlad had more important things to do that read and write all day.

"Leaving him open to deception." Erin snapped, "If he couldn't read what others are writing how would know what they're writing was the truth?" Magda didn't like the attitude Erin was showing towards her.

"Vlad never complained."

Erin laughed, "You weren't around for him to complain to." Ingrid and the Count watched the exchange with interest. "In fact which child have you exactly been around for?" Magda's eyes narrowed and she let out a small burst of flame towards Erin in anger, it wasn't enough to hurt her but enough to scare her – in theory.

Erin easily deflected it with a flick of her wrist. It hit the logs in the fireplace, making them burst into flame.

"Erin!" Bertrand's voice was sharp, his jaw slightly clenched and his eyebrows raised. He leaned towards her slightly in a warning. He'd seen her tap into Vlad's powers instinctively and he wasn't amused. Erin forcefully calmed herself at his scold, neither her nor Vlad were fully prepared yet to cope with her tapping into his powers on the spur of the moment.

"Way to go Erin." Ingrid praised with a smile, it was about time her mother was put in her place.

Magda turned pleading eyes towards the Count. "Are you going to let our Vladdy's wife talk to me like that Bon-Bons?"

"I think…" He considered her question, "I am." He gave Erin a big smile, the more people who could stand up to Magda the safer her felt. If Magda got Erin on her side then that would be a way for her to gain power, luckily for them Erin was a sensible girl.

Erin leaned back on the sofa, Wolfie leaning back with her. Wolfie began to shuffle through the cards saying the sounds quietly to himself; Erin knew he'd be ready to actually start blending the sounds to read words soon.

Her head turned towards their bedroom, she felt irritation coming from it. Looking up at the clock she'd given him an hour to himself, time enough for him to work himself up and then calm himself down. Vlad could be the most stubborn person when it came to his moods.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad stretched himself out in his coffin; he just wanted some time to himself to think things through. He only knew one group of vampires that would dare to challenge him. He traced a pattern on the ceiling with his eyes.

The door to the room creaked open; Vlad didn't need to guess who it was. Erin moved across until she stood at the head of the coffin.

"There's only one set of vampires that I can think off that could be responsible." They didn't need to say the name.

"You're angry that they tried to manipulate you." Erin knew that they didn't like Vlad's control and common sense, they hated that they'd lost the control they had before Vlad took the throne.

"They knew what taking you would do to me Erin, that's why they did it." He whispered softly, "Over time I'd turn into the murderer they want me to be. They knew I'd hunt down every last slayer to find you." He sat up suddenly, unable to look into her eyes.

Erin kicked off her trainers and stepped into the coffin, kneeling down behind him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder. She felt him jump at her affectionate gesture.

"Vlad they don't know you as well as I do." She told him, "They expected you to act by killing the slayers straight away but you asked questions and saw through their deception." Erin pressed a kiss to his jaw. "Can you honestly tell me Vlad that you fully believed that the slayers had taken me from the start?"

"No." He sighed,

"Then their plan never worked. They didn't think you'd actually 'think'. If they think they can control you then they're idiots. You need to show them that they can't manipulate you." Erin lowered her voice, "Besides they're nothing compared to your mother." Vlad snorted at that comment.

He turned his head so he could see her face. "They only took you because I refused to let them control me."

"Vlad I don't care that they took me, I care that you didn't change into what they wanted you to be." Erin blinked and in a flash she was kneeling in front of him, "I'm proud of you for not letting them win."

Vlad wanted to make sure she knew something, "I will do anything to protect you." She could feel his determination as he spoke, she shivered at the intensity.

She reached a hand up to gently stroke his cheek, "I know." A smile crossed her face. "Are you going to tell them that you know?"

He shook his head with a sigh, "Not until I can prove it."

He didn't need the entire Council turning against him in one go; he needed to present them with proof. He knew it wasn't the entire Council who'd deceived him, only certain members. It was one think to have a clear idea of who was behind it but another to prove it. If he started accusing them blindly he could loose all of his respect and power over the vampire kind.

"How are you going to do that?"

Vlad shrugged, "I don't know."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	25. Fight

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Five chapters left after this one._

Chapter 25: Fight

Erin stuffed her books into her back as she prepared for an afternoon of school. The morning had been devoted to 'private lessons' meaning getting shouted at by Bertrand for not being able to fully control and access her powers. Vlad seemed to bear the brunt of it though as he kept dropping off to sleep instead of regulating the power flow from him to her. For some reason he was exhausted.

It was strange training without the slayers being in the room, Jonno and Mina were still trawling through the computers and would be returning either later in the evening or the morning. They were gathering the evidence they needed to prove Mina had been taken intentionally. So far there hadn't been any luck in trying to find evidence to link the Council to her kidnapping.

She grabbed her back, slinging the strap over her shoulder. As she moved the bag glided over the table before pulling her shoulder down suddenly with the gravity from the books in the bag.

Suddenly the bag felt very light, looking down she caught sight of the books falling through the bottom of her bag landing on the floor with a bang.

Erin turned over her bag, noticing for the first time the large rectangular missing section at the bottom of her bag. Looking across at the sofa she thought she recognised the new patch on the arm of the chair. The patch made with the base of her bag. This time she knew exactly who the culprit was – Renfield. Looking at her watch she knew she didn't have time to confront him or she'd be late for school.

Vlad had a spare bag she could borrow for this afternoon until she could buy one over the weekend. In a flash she scooped up the four textbooks, two notepads and pencil case, before making her way towards their room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin turned the handle to their room before slowly pushing it open trying not to drop the books she held in her arms.

She suddenly staggered backwards as the door was shut in her face with force. The shock forced her to let go of her books sending them crashing to the floor, bending and twisting the pages. Any pencils she had in her case now had completely broken leads.

A head poked out of the door, "Erin!" Vlad's head darted back inside the room before poking back out nervously.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah…NO!" He shouted suddenly, "I mean what are you doing her?" He was bouncing up and down nervously on his feet. Rarely did Vlad get nervous around her and that worried her.

"Vlad I can't get the tape off the roll." A new voice entered the conversation.

"Is that Wolfie?" Erin tried to peer over his shoulder, to see into the room, but Vlad moved constantly so she couldn't see. "Okay…" She drew out, "I need to borrow your spare rucksack. Renfield's used mine for patching up."

Vlad nodded rapidly, "Sure."

Before Erin could respond the bag was thrust into her arms and the door slammed shut into her face. "Bye to you too." She muttered before packing the bag and moving off towards her lesson, pondering over Vlad's strange behaviour.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The bell rang and in a flash Erin was outside and into the corridor. She hated being in the crush of the corridors during lesson change over. A familiar shock of black hair caught her eye, she smiled as she realised who it was.

"Vlad?" Erin called, he didn't seem to hear her down the corridor busy. She raced after him, Bertrand passed him something in a plastic bag, which he nodded and smiled at. His mentor seemed to be giving him a stern talking to before walking away

"What's that?" Erin asked as she watched Vlad stuff something up the back of his jumper.

"Nothing." He protested quickly, a flash to the side of her caught her eye before it vanished again. Looking back towards Vlad she realised he'd used her distraction as a way to escape. She couldn't help but feel the small flares of irritation towards Vlad who seemed to be avoiding her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid was looking through the books in the library, a rare occasion as she wasn't defacing them at all.

Erin didn't really have time for pleasantries. "Do you know why Vlad's avoiding me?"

"What's been put in your blood?" Ingrid jibed, seemingly surprised at Erin's quick question.

Ingrid saw that Erin was barely holding back her anger and if she weren't careful Erin would accidentally tap into Vlad's powers – anyone nearby would be in danger.

Ingrid blanked her face, she knew exactly what Vlad was up to. "I don't know what you mean."

"Vlad has been acting strangely all day." Erin explained, "I want to know why."

"Maybe he's just worried about the Council meeting." Erin had seen Vlad worried and this wasn't it. This was something else.

Almost as if the person in question had heard them he entered the scene, "Ingrid I need you help with…Erin! What are you doing here?" Vlad's surprise was beginning to annoy her.

"My history research project." She smiled sweetly, using all her effort not to turn it into a threatening one. "I thought you had woodwork."

"I do, I need a book." He grabbed a book from the shelf, he really should have taken care not to pick the first book on the shelf.

Erin snatched the book from his hands.

"The Rise and Fall of Roman Britain." She read, glancing at him. "I didn't realise you needed a book on the Romans in woodwork."

Vlad paused his mouth opening and closing, "I…I'm using it as research for my project." Erin pushed the book back into his arms, her anger releasing some of his power. Vlad stumbled back slightly, Erin was too angry to regret her action. He was lying to her and that upset her.

With a glance towards Ingrid who was shooting a dirty look at her brother and shaking her head as he shrugged, Erin grabbed her bag.

Her shoes clicking on the tiled floor of the library she stormed out into the busy corridor.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin stormed through the foyer, her mood too dark for her to fully think her actions through. Vlad grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, not caring about the crowded entrance hall.

"That is the third time you've brushed me off today!"

"I've got a lot to do Erin! I can't always spend time with you." He realised what he'd said as her eyes widened, hurt flickering across her face. He immediately tried to rephrase that. "All I want is an hour or two to myself Erin, I'm trying to…"

"Trying to what?"

"I can't tell you yet." Vlad avoided her gaze, Erin could tell he was lying he could tell her now if he wanted to. They always promised not to keep secrets from each other.

"I am your wife!" A few heads snapped towards the bickering couple, suddenly finding the conversation interesting.

Vlad's eyes narrowed at her outburst, it was supposed to be a secret. Getting emotional wasn't going to help either of them at all. They didn't need the rumour mill working overtime. Vlad knew what they'd think if they found out they were married, "Say it a little louder, I don't think they heard you upstairs!" Vlad snapped back, his fists clenching at his sides.

Erin's voice weakened, dropping lower. Tears pricked at her eyes. "Look Vlad if you just want me to go away just tell me to."

Vlad jerked back in surprise at her comment. "Why do you think I want you to go away?" He couldn't understand her attitude.

"You obviously want to be on your own, so don't let me stop you. You don't have to act like an idiot if you don't want me to know about something." With that she pushed passed him, jostling his shoulder as she did so.

"Erin!" He called after her, pleading for her to listen. "Erin I didn't…" She ignored him and continued through the entryway.

He knew he hadn't handled that well, but she'd find out soon enough. He hadn't deliberately tried to hurt her but he didn't want her to find out what he was up to just yet.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

WHIP!

Erin turned the pages in her book more forcefully with every passing second. The Count was beginning to wince at the sharp sound of the air whipping against the page. He blinked in annoyance trying to focus on his throne catalogue, this would be the second throne in six months.

WHIP!

He dropped his paper, giving her a harsh glare. Erin's eyes softened at him before hardening as she looked at Vlad. Vlad glanced up from his homework feeling her eyes boring holes into him, Vlad shook his head slightly, trying to give her an apologetic look but she made a point of turning her head away from him.

WHIP!

"Erin will you please stop doing that!" The Count finally snapped, she closed her book with force. Slowly scraping her chair across the floor watching Vlad screw his eyes up in a cringe. The childish part of her enjoyed his reaction.

Erin clutched the book to her chest tightly, "I'm going to train with Bertrand." She told the Count, not looking at Vlad. With that she left the room slamming the door behind her.

"What did you do Vladdy?"

Immediately Vlad jumped to his own defence, "Who says I did anything?" The Count threw a look in the direction Erin had just gone. "It wasn't my fault." His father tapped his own cheek with his finger waiting for Vlad to elaborate. "Its just a misunderstanding." Vlad nodded trying to convince him.

"You need to apologise to her."

"She's the one who started it." He realised how childish he sounded, technically it was his fault. If he'd handled it better she wouldn't have reacted like this. "I thought vampires didn't apologise to anyone." Bertrand and the Count had drummed it into him.

"Women are different, besides they can hold a grudge."

Vlad felt a small smirk cross his face, "You're not still afraid of mum?"

The Count froze before shuddering and shaking his head frantically, "Of course not." His mouth ticked, "I'm terrified of her." Vlad moved his head back and forth in annoyance. "Erin's a reasonable girl. She'll understand."

"If she doesn't stake me first." Vlad muttered under his breath. With effort he pushed himself out of the chair, using the table to pull himself up. He really wasn't looking forward to this at all.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand had obviously given up training Erin, if he ever was going to train her this evening at all, as she was sitting on the floor reading her book.

"Erin?" He asked softly,

"Leave me alone Vladimir." He hid a wince at his full name. "At least I'm not afraid to say it."

"I'm sorry Erin." He whispered, she made no sign of actually hearing him. "I'm sorry if I've upset you today…"

"No you don't trust me."

"I do trust you Erin."

Her face turned to him and he could see the dried tear tracks on her face, "You've made such a fuss about avoiding me today. It's like you don't trust me. Do you have any idea how much it hurts? You've let everyone else know this secret but not me. Why?" He didn't realise how much it had hurt her. She'd understand when she found out.

Vlad glanced at the clock behind her 9.30pm. "I can't tell you yet, but I will."

"When?" She stood up, moving across to him she wanted him to look her in the eyes and tell her the truth. Vlad realised that she'd never had many people to trust in her life and he knew that she was acting out of fear of losing his trust. Not that she could ever lose it.

"Tomorrow." He promised, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Why not now?" Vlad shook his head, he couldn't tell her without spoiling everything. Erin nodded before settling herself back down on the floor. Vlad sighed watching her back for a few minutes before dashing from the room. His mind was made up he'd bring his plans forward to midnight.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A clunk disturbed her from her sleep, alertness flaring in her before shaking it off as the pipes creaking.

Erin stretched her arm out but only found thin air. Her eyes snapped open as she realised she was alone in the coffin. Snapping her fingers the coffin glided open. It was dark in the room; glancing towards the clock it was just gone 12am. She let out a groan before sitting upright.

It was typical that when she finally managed to get herself to sleep something would wake her up.

A worry overcame her as she realised that Vlad was probably worrying about the meeting with the Council. They still hadn't found the proof they needed. Granted she wasn't in a very good mood with him at the moment, she was still concerned with the pressure he was under.

Erin closed her eyes and felt Vlad's presence rush to the front of her mind. He was alone in the throne room, he didn't seem angry or annoyed but nervous. The sensation was curious because Vlad didn't have anything to be nervous about, or so she thought.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin softly padded into the throne room, taking a moment to survey the bright, cheeriness of it that was so different to the usual darkness and gloom it held. Rows of candles had been lit giving it thee extra glow it needed. Around the room there were blue balloons, Vlad had laid the table with a variety of breather treats including cake and jelly. The table was covered in a blue cloth. He hadn't over decorated the room, just enough to make it look special for her.

Erin felt more than a little underdressed when she saw him dressed smartly in black suit and charcoal shirt; after all she was only in her blue pyjamas. Vlad grinned when he saw her, he stepped closer to her holding out a large flat box for her.

"I asked Ingrid to get it for me." He smiled, Erin took off the lid and saw a beautiful deep navy blue dress inside. She held it against herself, it had a simple bodice but flared from her waist to her knees. There were thin shoulder straps, which looked as if they were made of silver edged blue ribbon. "Renfield had to iron it after I shoved it up my jumper to stop you seeing it."

Tears came to her eyes; he hadn't been trying to hide anything from her like she'd thought. Instead he'd been doing something wonderful her. It must have taken him days to sort out – that's why he was so tired, the realisation dawned on her.

No one had ever done anything like this for her before. She felt like an idiot for not trusting him, usually when people acted like that behind her back it was because they wanted to hurt her, everyone always turned on her sooner or later. Old hurts were hard to let go of. Her husband loved her too much to ever do that to her.

Erin had never felt more loved than she did in that moment.

"This was what you were doing all day?" She glanced around the room once more, he grinned looking around with her surveying his work.

"Yeah." He pulled her to him, kissing her gently. Erin clutched at him responding eagerly to his kiss. Erin felt him grinning into the kiss at surprising her, albeit not doing it very elegantly.

"I love you." He knew she was apologising.

"Love you too." Resting his forehead on hers, she closed her eyes, "Happy Birthday."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	26. Birthday

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews. _

_Anyone else counting down the hours till the next episode?_

Chapter 26: Birthday

Erin stood in front of him; she gave him a shy smile as he gazed at her. The dress suited her perfectly.

"What do you think?"

"You look amazing." He complimented and she looked up at him shyly.

"At least I don't have to have a ball for my birthday." She joked; Vlad shook his head making her laugh. She was lucky that her birthday could be a family affair. He held out his hand for her to take before drawing her into him, she automatically moulded to his side. "How long were you planning this for?"

"A few days." He looked down at her, "I'm sorry you thought I didn't trust you,"

Erin reached up playing with one of his gold bat shaped buttons, "I should have known better Vlad, I just react that way because no ones ever trusted me like you do. I was just scared that I'd done something."

"I trust you Erin, I've just never thrown a surprise party before. Didn't realise how hard it is." Erin laughed at his slightly frustrated tilt of his head. Vlad reached across the table pulling across a small box, he struggled at first as it was just out of his reach, he grasped it with the ends of his fingers managing to pull it forward until he could grasp it more securely. He held it out for her to take.

Erin gasped as she lifted the lid from the box, inside nestled a small diamond on a silver band and a plain silver wedding ring. She looked at Vlad, who shrugged. This time he was the one who looked shy.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted something to show we're married like breathers do." He explained. "Even if it's just to shut Becky up." It wasn't a secret that she wanted to tell Becky to shut her up, "You don't have to wear them…" Erin reached up and placed a finger to his lips, effectively shutting him up.

"Thank you." Erin took the engagement ring out of the box and handed it to him, "Are you going to put it on me?" She asked, he nodded and took the ring from her fingers clutching it between his thumb and index finger. He picked up her left hand hesitating for a moment; almost as if he was trying to remember which finger the ring was to be worn on before sliding it onto her ring finger. He pressed a gentle kiss to her hand.

Erin took the wedding ring out of the box, passing it back to Vlad. Unclipping her necklace she slipped the wedding ring onto the chain before fastening it once more around her neck.

"Don't want any more Laura Winchesters just yet." She muttered making him laugh.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The door creaked open making them turn towards the sound, Ingrid slowly strode into the room clutching a black gift bag. She surveyed the room with disgust, but at least it wasn't decorated in pink.

"Did the happy monster throw up in here?" Ingrid poked one of the balloons with her finger; it glided backwards hitting the wall before bouncing forwards to its original position. She had hoped it would burst and was more than a little disappointed it didn't.

"Vlad decorated it for my birthday." Erin beamed at her; she was impressed by his decorations. He really hadn't gone overboard.

Ingrid took time to study Erin. "That dress is definitely you." She complimented it was strange to hear a compliment coming from Ingrid's lips. "Didn't realise Vlad had that much taste." And there was the jibe.

"Thanks Ingrid." Vlad shook his head, he knew Erin well enough to know what style she liked to wear, so he wasn't as completely ignorant as Ingrid thought he was.

"You didn't see Vlad trying to explain what size you were so we could order the dress. There were a lot of hand gestures." Erin suddenly had a mental image of Vlad looking as if he were trying to show how big a fish he'd just caught was – arms outstretched. A snigger escaped her.

Vlad's eyes narrowed, he'd received her picture loud and clear, "It wasn't like that."

"You didn't see him." Ingrid opened her arms, "'Erin's about this size'." Her image had been pretty accurate, "We had to search through your clothes to try and find your size, he found some jeans that said 38."

"38?" Where on earth had he got the idea she was a size 38?

Ingrid continued, "The word 'inches' had worn off." Erin let out a laugh, they were her brother's jeans that had shrunk in the wash and had been given to her. Vlad clearly didn't have a clue about shopping for women, not that she'd ever change that about him.

"Anyway…" Vlad quickly interrupted before the women could joke about him any further.

"I think you've embarrassed him Ingrid." Erin whispered loudly, in an attempt to make Vlad believe she hadn't meant it.

Vlad folded his arms, glaring at them both, "I'm not embarrassed."

Ingrid leaned forward scrutinising him closely, he arched his back away from her invasion of his personal space. "So that isn't why you've gone red?" Immediately his hands flew to his cheeks trying to feel the burning in them before remembering that it was impossible, as he didn't have blood pumping around his body anymore. Ingrid and Erin were bent double laughing.

"That's it make fun of your 'King'." That just made Erin laugh harder, the sarcasm on the word 'king' hadn't helped. Slowly she stood and swiped at her eyes trying to remove all traces of laughter that was there. "Have you finished?" Erin nodded, biting her lip to keep from laughing again.

Ingrid thrust the gift bag she'd been holding into Erin's hands. Erin opened it up. Ingrid had brought her some dark make-up. "Thanks Ingrid." Erin smiled, letting her know she appreciated the gift.

"You don't wear it often so I just assume that you don't wear any," Erin did wear makeup she just preferred to wear it subtly not plaster it on. Ingrid's colours matched the leather she wore for formal occasions and she didn't really own any that went with the leather.

Ingrid pulled out a chair and sat herself down, automatically helping herself to a chocolate, iced cake. For hating breathers, his sister really enjoyed their food. Vlad gave a half smile at his sister's typical behaviour.

Before biting into it Ingrid looked up to Vlad, "Renfield didn't make these?"

His lips quirked into a slightly patronising smirk, "I bought them." The answer must have satisfied her as she took a large bite out of the cake. All they had to do now was wait for the rest of the family to arrive.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Happy Birthday Erin." The Count handed her (threw) a box at her that Erin only just caught before it hit Vlad in the face. Vlad was surprised his father never bought anything for anyone. He mentally counted down three…two…one…

"How come you remember her birthday but not mine?" The same argument…well near enough.

"You lost your right to presents when you took my castle!"

Thunder began to crackle in the distance, "You never gave me anything anyway."

Renfield looked up from brushing the crumbs from the table, eating them before they hit the floor. He pulled a revolted face, flicking out his tongue in an effort to get rid of the lingering taste. He really wasn't a fan of the peasant muck. "The Master did give you that dress…"

Vlad shot a look at their servant, "Not helping Renfield." Renfield nodded before focusing back on the task at hand.

"Then you won't miss anything!" The Count sing songed showing his delight at his own evilness, it was nice to know the same argument could be brought up once again after four years.

Erin pretended to ignore the exchange, focussing on opening the present from the Count. Erin never expected a present from him. She half expected to find maggots wriggling inside. With a slight squint (and preparing to push the box away from her) she looked inside the box finding a layer of pure scarlet silk. She studied the silk, checking that it wasn't moving just in case there was anything underneath before gingerly pulling the silk out of the box.

The object inside glistened as it as exposed to the light. Delicately she lifted the object out of the box. The object was an elongated octagon, roughly thee inches long and an inch and a half wide.

She held it up to the light, watching as the rubies and diamonds sparkled set in silver. There was no family crest but an ornate Celtic looking design. It must have cost a fortune but at the same time it looked antique.

Vlad took it from her and slide the comb into her hair, it immediately sat perfectly in her hair.

The Count had a wistful but gentle smile on his face as he watched her genuine delight at the hair comb, he was grateful that she could appreciate the beautiful gift. He knew without a doubt that Erin would take great care of it.

"Your grandmother always insisted that this hair comb would go to the first woman that married into our clan." Erin reached up a hand and touched it gently; the smoothness of the stones startled her. She heard Magda his at its beauty and the realisation it could have been hers if she'd married the Count. "Of course your sister has a heirloom too."

"Really?" Ingrid looked surprised.

A smug look was in his tone, "But you can't have it until you're married," There would have to be a catch "Gran's orders." Their grandmother was big on her children getting married and carrying on the family line. Ingrid had a bracelet awaiting her for when she married, it had exactly the same design as Erin's comb but they were never part of a set.

Ingrid didn't tut she was just surprised that Granny Dracula had left her something as well.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Erin told him, he waved off her thanks in his usual way – a flick of his hand – but she could tell he was pleased that she liked the present.

A tug on her dress had her looking down towards the floor. Erin bent down until she was Wolfie's height. Wolfie handed Erin a present that was wrapped more in cello tape than it was in paper. It had pictures of dinosaurs all over it, she didn't mind it made a change from the black of the vampire world.

"We had some problems wrapping it." Vlad whispered in her ear, Erin didn't mind it was a thoughtful gesture from Wolfie.

She struggled to find a piece of paper to tear underneath the cellotape. Wolfie's eyes watched her completely sparkling with excitement as he waited to see what her reaction was to his present. Vlad called Wolfie to his side for a moment, using the distraction Erin clicked her fingers forcing a bit of the paper to rip. By the time Wolfie had run back to her Erin had grasped the paper between her fingers and tearing at it.

It was a book, as the title was exposed she let out a laugh. 'ERIN'S BOOK DO NOT TOUCH' was written on the top of a protective cover. She could see the yellow felt tip Vlad had used, she could tell it was his writing, to form the letters for Wolfie to go over in pen. She opened the book and laughed it was a special copy of Romeo and Juliet. Vlad knew she'd have to hand back the book they bought to replace the school's copy Wolfie had damaged at the end of the school year and Erin loved the book.

Erin pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you." Wolfie blushed before giving her a huge hug. Erin lifted him up and sat him on the edge of the table. He pulled back accepting the plain, vanilla, silver ball decorated cake Vlad held out to him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin had made a deliberate point of avoiding her parents so far. Ryan was arriving later on in the day and she wasn't exactly going to enjoy letting them know that her brother was a half fang as well. Her parents clearly hadn't bothered to make contact with Ryan if they didn't know or weren't really concerned. It spoke a lot for how much the Slayer's Guild trusted them if they hadn't told them.

A large part of her feared the staking of Vlad because then the 'curse' would be lifted. They wouldn't believe that it was just a story and it would never work.

However the main part she dreaded of her birthday was the meeting with Laura Winchester although Vlad had something up his sleeve and she didn't need their link to tell her that.

That woman was really driving her up the wall, she just wanted her to leave them alone and not interfere in things she didn't understand. Not once had she asked why Erin didn't get on with her parents or why Ryan had assumed the unofficial role of her guardian.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Being called out of English Lit. class wouldn't have been so bad for Vlad and Erin if not for the announcement being made to the entire class that the Social Worker was here to see them. They really didn't want the school to know they were seeing Winchester.

All eyes were on them along with a chorus of 'oooooo' as they walked from the room. Whether it was because they thought they were in trouble or for something else they didn't even want to think about just yet, they didn't know.

The pair made their way along the corridor, not hurrying but not strolling either as far as they were concerned they would get there when they got there.

In what seemed like no time they were at Miss McCauley's door, Vlad drew his arm up and knocked on it. Three sharp raps.

"Come in." Vlad glanced at Erin nodding at her. She gave him a nervous smile, he squeezed her fingers tightly. There was nothing to be afraid of.

Neither of them had made it across the room towards the two vacant chairs that had been provided for them before someone spoke.

Erin's parents were the first to speak to Laura, Dianne glaring angrily at Vlad, "Erin is going to divorce that boy."

Vlad froze, turning around to fully face them. "Fine." Vlad answered monotonously.

Erin didn't expect that at all, she felt completely winded. "What?"

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	27. Certificate

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Only 3 chapters to go after this one. They're probably going to be longer ones than in the rest of the fic._

Chapter 27: Certificate

Erin's parents were the first to speak to Laura, Dianne glaring angrily at Vlad, "Erin is going to divorce that boy."

"Fine." Vlad answered. Vlad walked slowly towards Laura, stepping between Dianne and Steve. Erin followed him closely.

Erin didn't expect that at all, she felt completely winded. "What?"

Erin blinked furiously trying to fully process what Vlad had said, he had a completely straight face and showed no sign of emotion either positive or negative.

Laura, Alex, Steve and Dianne looked at him, they hadn't been expecting him to give in without more of a fight.

"For you to arrange a 'divorce' I assume you need evidence of our marriage ever having taken place." Erin looked at Vlad she couldn't understand why he was going along with this.

Erin calmed slightly as she finally took in the sly thoughts and emotions that were being sent through their bond. This must have been what Vlad had been preparing for. She didn't step closer to Vlad or make any attempt to touch him, she didn't want to ruin his plan.

Laura seemed pleased with the way he was finally co-operating. "Yes, I need your marriage certificate."

"We don't have a certificate." Vlad grinned at the slayers, who looked outraged.

"It'll be on the database." Vampires didn't use the Internet and their marriages were recognised within their culture.

"The only proof of a marriage in my culture is for the wife to wear her clan crest." Vlad gently lifted the crest Erin wore. "We don't have marriage certificates. Our marriages have been the same for the last 3000 years." Erin knew something had been missing from their ceremony,

"Unless you can actually prove I'm married to Erin without a certificate you can't do anything about it." Vlad moved forward, "I think Social Services would love to hear how you've been wasting their time and money on a case that doesn't exist. Let alone the harassment you've caused for me and Erin."

"You wouldn't…" Laura began her pleasant façade vanishing quickly and for the first time allowing everyone to see who she truly was.

Erin moved forward, a menacing side appearing as she glared at the pleading woman. "I would and I'm sure Vlad would too. After all Councils are tight on their money aren't they, how much have you wasted on us? Thousands?"

The woman had harassed her for the last few weeks, belittled her, insulted them both, accused Vlad and his family of all sorts of things. Erin was going to report her, how many other marriages had she broken up? How many other people had suffered what she'd put them through?

Erin was actually worried it had extended beyond marriage and into the categories of childcare and the elderly. This woman wasn't suitable to actually work with Social Services, while there were many excellent and decent people in the service this woman was a disgrace to them. It was the few that ruined the reputation of the majority.

"I think Erin's right." Alex stepped in, "I called you in for advice to help them deal with this. All you have done is work against them every step of the way. I'm sorry Vlad, Erin, I never intended for this to happen." Her apology was welcomed but it would take Erin and Vlad a while to accept, she had caused just as many problems for the couple. "You should have checked their documentation in the first place…"

"My daughter can't divorce that lad because you forgot to check the paperwork!" Steve yelled, a crashing noise came from outside the door, making everyone turn. "We know she's married to him and I want it undone now!"

Laura stood tall, her nose in the air as if their comments didn't bother her, "I can find away." Her voice was confident but they could hear the hollowness of it.

"Britain is all about proving who you are with paper, pictures and plastic, and I don't think they'll take your word for it." He remembered all to well the difficulty they'd had buying the school in the first place, proving they existed to the estate agents. Laura flushed bright red with embarrassment.

Steve and Dianne watched Vlad angrily, they knew the couple were married and the slayers recognised that fact. There was no legal way they could deny that fact now. Vampires didn't divorce people only remarried if the other partner had been slain.

Erin knew Vlad would find a way to get them out of the situation, he was really learning the ins and outs of paperwork with his lessons with Bertrand.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Her parents stormed out of Miss McCauley's office, the two older women chasing after them. Both women were desperate to find a way to solve this problem, Alex in favour of Erin and Vlad but Laura against them. Vlad was right she'd spent taxpayers' money chasing them around trying to end the 'forced' marriage, neglecting to check the paperwork from the onset.

Erin's father reached the foyer before spinning around to face the couple, "Until you find a way to split from that…vampire, you don't exist." Erin winced as everyone in the foyer seemed to latch onto the word 'vampire' before a round of sniggers began at the disbelief of Vlad being classed as a vampire. For once Erin was glad of the crushes the girls had on Vlad.

Her parents really thought that their comment would force her hand. They hadn't ever done anything for her rather they had forced her into things she never wanted to be a part of. Although if she'd never have become a slayer she'd never have met Vlad.

"Okay." Her flippant attitude annoyed them, she made a deliberate show of stepping back towards Vlad. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I'm staying with Vlad."

Her father's face turned purple as he looked at the young vampire, fully ready to challenge him. A smile crossed his face as he stepped forwards perfectly ready to slay him if necessary. Vlad could see what was going to happen and clicked his fingers, every breather in the room froze except the slayers in front of him.

Steve paused looking around at the scene, "I don't think you want the school to hear me threatening to slay you." Steve snapped at him a distinctly smug look on his face.

Vlad smiled back at him, shrugging, "I have no problem with them hearing that but I have a problem with you insulting Erin in front of them."

"She is my daughter, she is supposed to obey her parents." Dianne shouted angrily at him, Erin folded her arms over her chest. Vlad shot her a look that clearly told her to retract her fangs; he could sense they were slowly lowering. "We'll be the laughing stock of the Guild now."

"I don't remember any of the Guild laughing at you, those that were here." It was true; the Guild had accepted the fact with no hesitation. The only problem they'd ever had was that Erin was dating him.

Erin glanced around the room, "I am Vlad's Queen and you always wanted me to go as high up the ranks as I could. I obeyed you that way."

"I meant the slayer ranks." Dianne snapped at her, "You stupid girl, you could have been the greatest slayer of your time. Instead you kill yourself for a vampire."

"No I *gave up* my life for a better future for us all."

Her mother scoffed, treating her like the small child Erin had been 13 years ago. "You know nothing of the world."

"I know enough about all four worlds." Breathers, vampires, slayers and werewolves.

"Five." Vlad muttered softly, she'd forgotten zombies. Then again the last time he'd heard zombies being mentioned was when he became friends with Robin.

"I know more than you'll ever know, and I have an eternity to do it." Her parents shuddered at the reminder of their daughter being one of the undead. They began to step forward but Erin held up her hand creating an invisible barrier between them and her parents. They hit it as if they were walking into cling film.

Her father shook with anger, "You'll regret ever becoming one of them." Erin knew she'd never regret it, she hadn't so far. Vlad's family were more loving and caring than her parents had ever been towards her.

"Erin is now legally 18. She doesn't need your consent anymore so you don't have a reason to be involved in her life again unless she wants you to be," He felt Erin's agreement, Vlad extended his fangs. "I never want to see you in this school or anywhere near us again." Her parents were taken aback at his direct challenge and his decision not to attack there and then.

Steve took his wife's arm, he wasn't going to stay here a moment longer, his daughter had made her choice. "You'll regret this Vladimir Dracula." Vlad raised an eyebrow that unnerved them, without another word the slayers strode out of the school foyer and into the daylight.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad spun so he was looking at Erin, he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"You okay?"

Erin smiled, it was slightly forced, she'd be okay, "Yeah." He didn't press but he knew she was shaken by what her parents had said.

Vlad leaned down and kissed her again, Erin wrapped her arms around his neck. Just as he deepened the kiss Erin accidentally clicked her fingers.

The sudden commotion that filled their ears made them pull back, she offered him as sheepish smile. "Sorry," He shook his head mockingly; she was going to have to learn how not to activate her powers by accident.

The pair separated as they realised everyone's gaze wasn't on them but on the headmistress and the social worker.

"I want you out of my school." Alex told her sternly handing Laura her bag, "I'll be reporting this to the Local Authorities and Social Services."

"They're not even supposed to be together." Laura hissed at her. Erin grew concerned; there was something more about this woman. Why was she so convinced they couldn't be together? She was sure that while they'd foiled her now she'd be back.

"You can't force them not to be." Laura snatched her bag from Alex and with no further ado marched out of the school.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

They really should be training. That was the thought that was running through Erin's head as Vlad was flipping through the Praedictum Impaver, trying to memorise as much information as he could in preparation for the Council meeting.

She supposed she ought to try something just in case Bertrand decided to magically appear in the room as he had the habit of doing often. Erin took off her pendant and held it in her open hands. Vlad glanced up at her from the old, yellow pages of the book. Immediately he began to prepare himself for the drain in his power. Surprisingly none came.

Erin couldn't concentrate she had been dying to know one thing ever since ever since her parents had stormed out and they had finished school. "How did you manage to fix that?"

"Fix what?"

"Get one up on Winchester? Embarrass her like that?"

Vlad closed the book and Erin watched the fingers knot together to form the lock, "I stopped looking for a way to stop them trying to split us up and I started looking towards what we'd need if we wanted to split."

"You knew they couldn't annul our marriage." Erin summarised, there had never been grounds for the marriage to be annulled so they'd appealed to her 'common sense' to divorce him and start over again.

"To divorce I found that amongst the documents you need to provide was a marriage certificate." Vlad stretched before wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "I was asking Ingrid to double check the facts in the library when you came across her yesterday."

Erin knew Ingrid too well for her to help without something behind it, "Ingrid helped without demanding anything?"

"I owe her new make up and promised to give women more rights."

"All powerful vampire goddess." They both spoke at the same time, the monotone way they said it conveyed how often Ingrid had said it.

"You're already going to do that." Ingrid really wasn't paying attention to when Vlad spoke but then again Vlad probably never mentioned it to her, he didn't exactly trust his sister when it came to politics.

He leaned down until his lips brushed against her temple as he spoke, "Ingrid doesn't know that does she?"

"What was Plan B?" Vlad usually had a plan B, especially with Ingrid around.

"Getting remarried today." Erin was 18 and legally able to do whatever she wanted now without parental consent.

She pulled away to look up at him, "You had a wedding planned?"

"Well…not exactly…" Erin knew that look; it meant she'd have to sort out the details. It was the pleading tilt of his head and the puppy dog eyes, she loved that look but it hardly worked anymore.

Erin uncurled her legs from underneath her stretching them out in front of her. They were beginning to feel uncomfortable underneath her. She lifted her right hand to link her fingers with the arm he'd draped over her shoulders. Erin leaned her head back against his arm, closing her eyes relaxing as she ran through the day's events in her head.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand knocked on the door before gingerly poking his head around it. The relief on his face was immense as he was glad not to have caught the pair off them in a compromising position, it quickly changed to annoyance as he realised they weren't practicing as he'd instructed. Erin turned her head trying to hide a laugh from the men.

"Jonno and Mina are back."

It as time for some answers.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	28. Guild Number

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry got really distracted by Mr Van Helsing in Merlin tonight and I wanted to get this finished completely._

_The 1st of 3 chapters I'm posting tonight._

Chapter 28: Guild Number

"So?" Vlad asked helping Erin into her seat, she squeezed his fingers in thanks.

Jonno gave a reluctant sigh, "They system was accessed, using my log in code."

"So we're back to square one." Vlad leaned against his seat, head hitting the back in complete annoyance.

"Not exactly." Jonno grinned slightly at him. "The computer requires two codes. One to activate it and the other to use the system."

"It takes a while to trawl through the data logs but we found out who accessed the computer." Mina explained watching the completely blank looks on the faces of the vampires. "Who turned the computer on." They all nodded finally understanding.

"Eventually." Jonno muttered sarcastically earning him a scolding glance from his mother.

"The computer was accessed using an administrator log in." Mina smiled, "There's only four people who have that access code." Jonno folded his arms, looking smug. "Erin's friend was one of them."

"Who?" Erin looked confused; she didn't have a clue as far as she was concerned she didn't have any friends among the slayers.

"Remember the one who threw garlic at you?" They all nodded, "Unfortunately he was acting under orders of another Slayer, he thought he was adding the details legitimately. He was given the job after trying to attack you, we didn't want to risk him attacking anyone else."

"Do you know who it was?"

"We've only got the Guild number from the paper, the number is a legitimate active number." Jonno pulled it out of his pocket; he squinted at the master copy of the request slip for the details to be added to the system. "95397." Erin froze in her seat, she carefully considered the numbers.

She couldn't believe it, "Are you sure?"

Jonno moved the paper closer to the candlelight in the room, double checking the numbers. The vampires should really put new bulbs in the lights in the centre of the room. The letters became clearer but didn't change. "95397."

"That number should have been deactivated." Erin mumbled, everyone seemed to hear her. They all looked around the room, "Excuse me." She pushed her chair back with force before darting out of the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad ran out of the door after Erin, getting half way down the corridor before realising that she was leaning against the wall waiting for him.

He gently extended his hand and cupped her neck softly, stroking her scar. Erin brushed him off pulling away from him. Erin seemed terrified of his reaction for some reason.

"Who's number is that Erin?"

"Ryan's." She shook her head automatically jumping to her brother's defence, "Ryan would never…" Ryan wouldn't betray them, he loved her too much. He was the one who gave Vlad the permission to turn her and he knew Vlad didn't want to do it in the first place.

"I know." He nodded emphasising his belief.

"Only I know it and my parents. Each Guild number is confidential; the only record of it is on the badge that is issued. Everyone has a personal file but it's never on there. The family knows it in case the badge ever surfaces without a body."

"Are you sure no one else knows about the badge number?" Vlad stepped closer to her, taking a moment to brush the hair from her eyes, this time she didn't try to step away from him instead leaning into his touch. "Your parents must have known about you before they even came here." Vlad told her. Erin shook her head, they couldn't have known the Slayers had kept it from them on purpose. "They may not have known who you were married to but they knew you were a vampire." Vlad seemed to sense her reluctance to believe him, "They could have found out another way, the Slayers didn't have to tell them."

"But why kidnap me?"

"To keep you out of a war, keep you safe." Vlad shook his head it was just ideas, "And get your husband killed to 'reverse' the curse."

"It isn't a curse." Her words were sharp. He gave her a nod; he knew how she felt towards her immortality. "It'll never be a curse Vlad." She reached up and played with the hair behind his ear, twirling the thick lock between his fingers. "They're born and bred slayers they won't change."

"You changed."

Erin shook her head slightly a smile on her face, "I never wanted to be a slayer in the first place."

"They love you to have tried to save you."

"They only love their reputation. That's why they did it. A vampire in the family is a disgrace." Erin knew their family pride, she'd always had to live up to it. Vlad knew what it was like but his father had allowed him occasionally to stray from his path, Erin never had that at all.

"Can't wait till they find out about Ryan." He mumbled making her laugh. He pulled her closer to him. She automatically wrapped her arms around him and he rested his chin on the top of her head. "They're probably using stasis spray by now, there's no way I can find them if they're using that. We can only wait for them to resurface."

"They're strong and skilled." They would be ready for them; they knew that they'd be back at some point.

Vlad looked down at her, "And so are you." Erin coughed at his comment, "You are Erin, why can't you see that?"

Erin pulled away slightly to look up at her, "Vlad you're my husband, you're biased." Her smile was sad and he knew that she didn't believe him. She really couldn't see how special she was.

"Ingrid can see it and Dad, and Bertrand. No one else could handle what you've seen and done," He pressed a kiss to her lips, "Trust yourself Erin." Erin nodded, his eyes were tender and gentle as he spoke taking any words she wanted to say from her.

Vlad stepped back, "We'd better let them know, they'll need to sort out their security."

"What security?" Erin quipped, the slayers really did have very poor security, they had managed to walk into their building twice for a start.

Vlad tugged on her hand, with a click of his fingers the door opened widely. With their heads held high they walked back into the room to discuss what Erin had just told him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad propped one arm on the armrest and leaned back against his throne, the thing was heavy to move around. Looking around the room, the slayers were standing around the edges of the room looking like spare parts, ever since helping move the large table that everyone would be seated around they found they had nothing left to do.

Clearing the room had taken most of the afternoon. Vlad was sure he'd never seen the room so Spartan in his life. All signs of living in the room such as the sofa and books had been taken from the room and placed into the surrounding rooms temporarily.

With a sigh he lifted his hand and mentally moved Erin's throne until it rested next to his at a 90-degree angle around the table. He had promised himself he wouldn't use his powers and finish this job the normal way but at the moment he was too tired to care.

"That's cheating." He rolled his eyes and pushed himself off his throne to glare at his sister.

"I really don't care." His flippant attitude made Ingrid hesitate for a moment, "I'm sure we could make the slayers do this for…"

"No."

She crossed her arms not seeing what the problem was at all. "They wouldn't notice if you hypnotised them." Ingrid didn't see the problem with it but Vlad did, he couldn't take a chance like that at all, if one of them remembered then any chance of peace was ruined.

Vlad turned away, walking away from her and grabbing a chair to place around the table. Throwing it up slightly in the air and catching it in an effort to grip it better. "I prefer to do this myself Ingrid and unless you want to help get out of my way."

"Someone's touchy."

Vlad sighed, he shouldn't be taking his anxiety out on Ingrid, "Sorry Ingrid, I just want everything to work out."

"You're tired." Ingrid whispered, "You need to get some rest if you expect to deal with the Council in a few hours time." Her tone was full of concern for her brother, Vlad needed to be awake to deal with the pressures and tricks that the Council would pull on him. If she was ever going to get the power and rights Vlad had promised her she needed him to be alert.

Vlad nodded, with a click of his fingers the remaining chairs in the room slid into their rightful places around the table.

One slayer who had been perched against the chair fell on his face when it suddenly moved much to the amusement of his fellow slayers. The slayer got up and with dignity walked out of the room, not before the rest of the slayers began to roar with laugher.

"Go now, I'll take care of this lot." A twinkle was in her eye as she surveyed the slayers.

"No biting…" He warned sluggishly walking towards the door, a thought occurred to him and he turned back to her, finger outstretched, "And no hypnotising." Ingrid's face fell at Vlad remark, he enjoyed that more than he should.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin curled into Vlad's side resting her head on his shoulder and placing her left arm on his chest. Erin traced small circles and patterns with her fingers; she could feel his restlessness in her mind as he stared upwards at the lid, not blinking once.

"Rest." Erin told him sternly, Vlad made no effort to know that he'd heard her at all.

Erin shifted her weight so that she lay on top of him so she could look him in the eye. Vlad continued to stare upwards. Erin didn't move she was just as stubborn as he could be and she wasn't willing to let him ignore her for much longer.

"Vlad." She spoke softly, her voice being absorbed by the cushioned interior, "Sleep, don't over think it through."

Vlad finally looked at her, his face full of worry, "I don't want to get this wrong."

"You won't." She pressed a quick kiss to his jaw, "Unless you get some sleep."

Vlad groaned nodding; Erin remained on him for a few minutes to make sure he was going to get some sleep. He made a deliberate show of closing his eyes.

"I'll know if you're awake." Erin informed him before moving off him and once more curling into his side.

She remained awake for a few more minutes before letting a smile cross her features as she felt his mind relax. Closing her eyes it wasn't long before she also drifted off to sleep.

TBC

A/N: Thank you for reading 


	29. In Session

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_The 2nd of 3 chapters I'm posting tonight._

Chapter 29: In Session

Erin pressed the press-stud closed on Vlad's cape, she'd let him sleep until the last possible moment – not realising that the clock in their room was twenty minutes slow.

She reached out and smoothed out the creases of his jacket and cape. He pulled at the cape slightly trying to adjust it so the chain holding it closed sat perfectly straight.

Erin stood back and looked at him giving him a quick nod of approval before jumping up onto her tiptoes and pressing a lingering kiss to his lips.

"For luck." She whispered against his lips as she pulled back.

A cheeky grin covered Vlad's face as he ducked back down and kissed her again, deeper. Erin responded running her hands through his hair, Vlad was slightly more restrained holding her tightly around her waist,

The Count stretched out his arms looking at everyone in the room helplessly, as if to say 'is this really the time?'. He realised that no-one was going to help him, "Now isn't the time Vladdy." The Count growled

"It was just for luck!" He protested a little to innocently to the room, Erin hid a giggle behind her hand. She realised the mess she'd made of his hair, she pulled him down and set to work at styling his hair into its original position.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Renfield opened the door, this signalled the arrival of their first 'guest'. Erin and Vlad stood tall, Vlad clutched at his cape as he did whenever he was nervous. Erin elbowed him and looked down, he followed her gaze before realising what she was referring to. He forced his fingers to relinquish the vice like grip he had on his cloak, dropping them to his sides.

"Lucas, Alpha Wolf and Patricia." The vampires in the room worked hard to hide the smirk that crossed their faces at Renfield deliberate mispronunciation of the wolf that had ruined their home. However hearing the name was different to seeing the face.

Magda rushed across the room, towards the man that was being shoved into the room. Wolfie immediately hid behind Erin's chair, Erin extended her hand backwards wincing as Wolfie crushed it tightly in fear.

"Patrick!" The vampires in the room spat, the Count gazed upon the home wrecker with pure anger on his face. Thunder crackled in the background breaking the silence.

Vlad looked at his father but the Count was doing a remarkable job of behaving himself.

"You've got Patrick back, now the wolves will deal with the both of you."

Lucas stepped forward no impressed one bit about the decision the Chosen One was making, Vlad shot him a silencing look and he was forced to step backwards. Patrick was charged with treason for lying to the Alpha and trying to destroy any evidence.

Vlad gestured to Scott and the She-Wolf to restrain them. They looked towards their leader who nodded, Vlad's opinion on the existence of Wolfie was different tot theirs. The pair restrained them.

"Vlad, Darling?" His mother asked, pleading with her eyes.

"We knew about Wolfie but you lied to the ruler of where you live. *He* will deal with you both."

The Count restrained a laugh and a clap at the way Vlad was dealing with the problem, he was shifting the responsibility because he knew there was a chance that the Council would want to deal with it by having Wolfie killed. Lucas was furious that the responsibility had been shifted.

"You ignored it, you deal with it, it doesn't affect my kind." Vlad turned away from them, the She-Wolf accepted the fang cuffs Ingrid was holding out for her, cuffing Magda with slightly more pressure than she actually needed to use.

"Vladimir!" The shout was outraged but Vlad only smirked at her.

At the end of the day if Magda and Patrick had revealed the existence of Wolfie to the Alpha the entire incident could have been avoided from the start. She was sure Lucas wouldn't go easy on them.

Vlad quirked an eyebrow at Lucas, forcing him to make a decision, Lucas hated his hand being forced in any manner but he had agreed to follow what the young vampire had said. "Take them away!"

Lucas stared at the door as Magda and Patrick were dragged away for holding for questioning, the young one certainly wasn't forgiving if he didn't spare his mother from the justice system. Then again he didn't know Vlad's history with Magda.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The slayers were seated opposite the wolves. There was no small talk amongst the delegates at the table instead a stony silence as each member sized the other up and down.

Vlad tilted his head slightly, Erin's turned her head to Vlad nearly giving herself whiplash.

"Renfield." He spoke softly, immediately Renfield opened the shutters. Those shutters were growing more of an eyesore every second that passed. They really needed the glazier to arrive and sort out the mess.

Within a few seconds six black objects glided their way into the room, Vlad and Erin stood as the objects grew more defined as bats. Each bat slowly transformed and morphed into the Council members.

Vlad waited as they studied the room before landing their gazes on him. Each vampire gave a small bow to him and then Erin. Fromik and Bryce's were stiff as they bowed to her, he'd come to expect their attitude now.

"What are the slayers doing here?" Fromik spat, eyeing them up and down, working out the best place to bite.

"I invited them here, as you know it is part of our meeting to discuss the treaty." Vlad wasn't going to go into too much depth at the moment.

Fromik began to storm towards the door, there was no way he was going to stay here. "I will not share a room with Slayers."

Vlad didn't make an effort to turn to look at him, fixing his gaze straight ahead unlike everyone else in the room. Fromik wasn't going to be pleaded with, he decided. "Then you forfeit your seat on the Council."

"You wouldn't dare." Fromik bared his fangs, trying to intimidate Vlad. Erin jumped slightly not expecting him to do that.

Vlad raised his eyebrows, "You really want to try me?" Vlad didn't blink. "Sit down or get out!" Fromik could tell the young vampire wasn't standing for any nonsense, with a restrained hiss he sat down heavily on the seat. It gave a violent creak under the exaggerated pressure.

Atilla, Yao, Lucius and Dhamphir sat down. Bruce looked towards the wolves with a slight look of apprehension on his face. Vlad noticed it immediately, before quickly ignoring it for the time being, locking it into the back of his mind for future reference.

Vlad looked towards Erin, he gave her a nod that she would understand. He was giving her permission to defend herself and speak when she wanted to. Something the other vampires seemed to notice and bristle at.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad waited a few moments before speaking. "This meeting is to discuss the treaty between the Slayers and the Vampires, the Werewolves are here on behalf of another issue." Vlad didn't want to elaborate he wanted to see who would react. Unfortunately no one made a move.

"There was something that happened a week ago." He began, "I didn't see the need to inform the Council at the time because I didn't think you would be able to help in any way to resolve the situation." Vlad paused enjoying the pinched expressions on the Council's faces.

"Our duty is to advise a course of action." Lucius reminded him softly, "We could have helped you deal with it."

Vlad gave them a controlled smile, "I managed to deal with it with the help of the slayers."

Fromik was the one who scoffed, "I can't see how working with a slayer would help. Unless they'd killed a vampire."

Vlad smiled, he'd been waiting to drop this bombshell for the last week, he, Erin and the slayers straightened in preparation to study the reactions of everyone else at the table. ,Lucas was under instructions not to react to the topic. "A vampire and a slayer were kidnapped to start a war between our peoples." 

"How does that affect us?"

"Because a vampire and a slayer were working together." If anyone was actually guilty they showed no sign of it. "We know who the slayer involved was. Its just a matter of time before we know who the vampire is." Vlad made his voice sound confident, as if he already knew who it was and was about to reveal it at any second. His ploy paid off.

The Council didn't know the specifics of the attack. Vlad had a feeling it was a member of the Council as they were the only ones who knew about the treaty that was mentioned in the letter.

"Don't you dare insult our people Chosen One! No vampire would work with the wolves to kidnap a Dracula!"

Erin tilted her head a smirk on her lips, "Who says the wolves were involved?"

"They're here aren't they, they must have been involved." Bryce protested jumping to his own defence. He was actually quite pleased with the speed he'd answered with.

It was a valid point considering that the werewolves were there and there was an issue that needed to be discussed with the wolves that hadn't been specified.

However Bryce had let something else slip in his words, if he'd just left it with wolves he would have been find but he hadn't and there were witnesses.

Vlad tilted his head, "Who said it was a Dracula that was kidnapped?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad tilted his head, "Who said it was a Dracula that was kidnapped?" He hadn't expected anyone to slip up who could 'mastermind' a plan that was difficult to trace who was behind it. Now he had all the proof he needed.

Everyone's heads seemed to tilt around the table at the same time matching expressions of wanting an answer on their faces. Bryce looked around the table trying to see who he could pin the blame on.

"You did." His answer was unsure and high pitched. Erin felt Vlad's sense of achievement through their bond and sent a short message of agreement back to him.

Vlad furrowed his brows and gave Bryce a curious smile, "I said a vampire and a slayer. I didn't once mention a Dracula."

Vlad held his hand out to Lucas who knew what the Chosen One was after and handed him the letter.

Lucas was the one who growled, "Do you recognise this?"

Vlad could see the hesitation in Bryce's eyes as he struggle to answer but he could tell the vampire in front of him was involved.

"We don't want a half fang! Working with her parents would have eliminated her and them, all they wanted was their precious daughter back as a breather. They considered her a disgrace and were desperate for a way to end it, that's why the came to me, I owed them for them not killing my daughter when she was born. They didn't even know she was married to the Chosen One, they thought it was a normal vampire!" Bryce laughed, "It was easy to have her kidnapped and blame it on the slayers, then when the time was right kill her. The wolves were too stupid to question the letter and that made them so easy to manipulate."

Bryce was on a roll it was doubtful anyone could stop him from finishing at all. He knew that if he could strike at Vlad's heart – Erin – he could make him wipe out the slayers completely.

"You were supposed to marry one of our own kind! Elevate a clan to higher standing and power. Instead you married for love and turned the your rule into a laughing stock for marrying a half fang. You were supposed to be weak yet she makes you stronger, we were supposed to tell you how to rule. To have the power ourselves!"

"The Council will never tell a Dracula how to behave." Vlad snarled at him, fangs extended. He was warning him and showing him how his actions had affected everyone in the room not just his own family.

Erin bolted out of her seat, fury across her face. She extended her arm and Bryce's arms pinned to his sides, he looked startled at her power display. With a flick of her wrist he was thrown against the wall and held there.

She withdrew her arm, cupping her hands together; Vlad knew what she was doing before seeing the flashing glow of an energy blast.

Vlad moved forward and knocked her arm down. Bryce fell to the floor.

"Erin stop!"

"Vlad he…"

"ERIN!" He roared, "SIT DOWN!" His eyes were pure black as he looked at her, she knew he was burning with fury. Erin nodded and sat down in the ornate smaller throne next to his large throne. "MY THRONE!" He ordered her, Erin looked surprised but obeyed his wishes.

"Vlad what…" Atilla began.

Erin looked small and fragile surrounded by the large wooden structure, all the vampires in the room looked on in amazement never before had a woman been ordered into a higher position. Vlad gave her a nod of encouragement. She took her hands from her lap and placed them on the armrests of the throne.

"I rule with Erin, any attack on her is an attack on me. That makes your actions treason. Treason is punishable by death." He snarled at Bryce, there was no leeway in the laws for that, it had been the same way for centuries. His children had also lost the claims to his lands for his actions. "You've had your last chance." Vlad telepathically summoned Bertrand. In the blink of an eye Bertrand was in the room.

"You're too weak to do it yourself." Bryce laughed, "A leader who is afraid to carry out his own punishment."

Vlad seemed to loose control for a split second as Bryce was thrown against the wall, his head banging against it sharply before being forced to the ground his head pressed against the floor. "Death by dawn." He told him firmly, Bryce paled. He'd expected a ritual staking not death by dawn. "I think it's suitable enough." Vlad leaned down, "After all that why you sent the wolves to kidnap Erin because you couldn't get burned by the light."

Bertrand looked at the clock, only an hour until dawn. "Today?"

Vlad looked at Erin ho looked horrified at the consequences of treason, he tilted his head throwing the question at Jonno and Lucas who nodded in agreement. After all it didn't just affect one race it affected three.

"Today." Vlad looked back at Bryce disgust on his face, "Consider it mercy because the wolves would tear you limb from limb,"

"I'm sorry." Bryce pleaded in an effort to have the punishment revoked. "I want to appeal against the decision." Vlad closed his eyes, everyone at the table could see that wasn't relishing the killing of another creature but his hands were tied.

Erin knew that Vlad would be dreaming of this event for nights to come, his decision would haunt him. Bryce had apologised before but had challenged him further. He really couldn't trust him.

"I acknowledge your appeal." Vlad spoke softly and formally, the others in the room looked surprised, "Your family won't lose claim to their lands as long as an investigation proves they had nothing to do with this, but they will lose their title. An election will be held to occupy your seat on the Council." Vlad was trying to be merciful but he wasn't going to let them keep their title for treason. If it was his father in Bryce's place he would expect the same thing.

"Thank you." Bryce gave a sigh of relief, trying to push himself off the floor thinking Vlad had pardoned him but his struggle harder against the bonds that held him in place.

"But your sentence still stands." He nodded towards Bertrand.

Erin slowly stood and made her way across to him. She rested a hand on his bicep, reassuring him, she wouldn't think less of him for what he'd done. The fact he'd shown mercy was more than anyone could expect. He was proving to be fair and just, not punishing people who weren't involved.

"Take him away." Vlad told Bertrand who'd restrained Bryce. Ingrid was waiting for him, she knew he'd need help to secure him.

"I'm sorry your Grandness…please don't…" Erin clicked her fingers and the door shut, drowning out Bryce's screams.

YEKNDOELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

They'd adjourned for a short break, Vlad had to oversee the execution. While he was at the execution Erin (under his orders, he didn't want her there) was playing hostess to he delegates around the table offering them drinks and nourishment. It was her job as his wife to do so and she was glad for the distraction from the upsetting emotions that were running through his head from their link.

When he returned Erin could see he was slightly embittered than when he left, she knew then that his experience hadn't been a pleasant one. She doubted it ever would be, she made a promise to herself to never let him witness another execution alone again, while it would be horrible she'd stand by him throughout it.

Vlad awkwardly threw himself into the throne, he wanted this business over quickly. "This is what I want from the wolves…"

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading_


	30. Decisions

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_The last of 3 chapters I'm posting tonight._

_The final chapter._

Chapter 30: Decisions

"This is what I want from the wolves…" Vlad began, his voice loud and clear, "You are to establish a Council to discuss any major issues and if you ever doubt my intentions you are to come and question me first before acting."

In his mind the wolves were getting off lightly.

"You'll kill whoever we send."

"I haven't killed you yet." Vlad hissed loudly, "If you ever have an issue with a vampire we will deal with it together, equally. You are never to hurt or touch a vampire without consulting me first. The same will apply to the slayers."

Lucas' eyes flashed, "How do we know you won't plan an attack?"

"Because I have nothing to gain by killing you all, other for revenge." Vlad looked at them. "You're lucky Erin doesn't want me to do that."

"Don't we get any say?"

"No." Vlad, Jonno and Erin said at exactly the same time.

"I can declare war on the slayers." Lucas warned, folding his arms in defiance.

"Yes but then I'll give them the means to defeat you, and we'll be drawn in to it as well because of kidnapping Mina Van Helsing to stop a treaty."

There was one thing Vlad had neglected to address, Erin realised as she saw he was coming to the end of his list of conditions.

"Wolfie will also remain in the custody of the Draculas." Erin added, Vlad turned to face her before nodding. "When he is old enough he will make the choice of whether or not he wants to return to his parents.

"Who's Wolfie?" Yao asked quietly,

Erin didn't answer but she knew here husband would, "Someone under the Dracula's protection." Vlad answered sternly, he wasn't going to elaborate so Yao dropped the subject. There was a reason for Vlad not to share the information so he wasn't going to pressure him, Vlad knew what he was doing not to share it – there was hope for him yet.

"There is no room for negotiation, accept them or prepare for war between us," Vlad gestured to Jonno and himself, before pointing at Lucas, "and you."

Lucas shared a nervous glance with Scott who looked just unsure. He could tell neither side was willing to budge at all on the issue at hand.

"We're not asking for land or titles or even your surrender, we're trying to stop this from ever happening again." Erin told them, "I don't really want to be kidnapped for the sake of lies again."

"Do you agree?" Vlad asked once again.

Lucas let out a long groan, the young vampire hadn't left him with any options. "Fine, we agree."

With a nod towards Renfield, a piece of parchment was laid down in front of Lucas. "You can read it, its everything we've just agreed on."

Lucas glanced over it, there was no small print of any kind on the parchment. It had been drafted so that no loopholes could be made by either side, Vlad had Bertrand working most of the week to make sure it was airtight. He smiled nodded, the Chosen One was true to his word.

He reached across the table grabbing the quill before signing his name, he passed the parchment to Vlad who repeated his actions before giving it to Jonno who also signed it. It was a treaty between the three to obey to the terms they had agreed and discussed.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad rolled his eyes this argument between the slayers and the vampires had been going on for near enough an hour now. Every time he tried to interrupt another comment would set them off the most recent was 'Back to the treaty with the slayers…'. He felt like screaming.

"The slayers aren't trustworthy!"

"You can trust us more than your own kind!"

"Just pick a side and then see who survives!" Dhamphir suggested, growing equally as tired of the argument.

"We can't have a war with the wolves and the slayers at the same time!" Vlad snapped, shutting them all up around the table. "You want our people to heal, how will we do that with people being killed?"

"Eradicate the slayers…"

"Good plan." Vlad muttered sarcastically, the slayers looked at him slightly worried, "We attack the slayers, I can wipe them out yeah. If I leave just one the process begins again, their weapons become more powerful. We are put under more threat. We can't go on like this forever!"

"If this treaty is to go ahead then we have a few conditions." Jonno began drawing out a list from his jacket. "A condition will be we can attack any vampire who attacks us."

Vlad nodded agreeing to his comment, but it was Atilla who spoke, "Fine, but we can do the same to any slayer."

Jonno immediately became defensive. "We only attack because you attack!"

Vlad added an extra piece in, he didn't want anyone to go through what he went through. "And you can't go around kidnapping and torturing vampires." Jonno nodded it was a fair point, they were lucky with how Vlad had responded to his torture they wouldn't be so lucky with other vampires.

Erin quickly changed the subject, before they came to blows once again. "In return we want your security to be increased." Erin told Jonno, he nodded knowing that they really were angry at the ease her parents managed to access their information. It seemed an odd request to the rest of the Council but something in their eyes told them that there was a reason behind it.

"Fine but vampires don't need to drain the blood from breathers, you've plenty of other means of feeding yourselves." Mina answered, Vlad and Erin shared a look it would take time for them to make every vampire find an alternative food source.

"We need blood to survive." Yao told them softly, he wasn't disputing it but it would be nearly impossible to do straight away.

Jonno answered quickly, "You can get it another way." There were blood donations or soya blood that Vlad drank.

Vlad groaned slightly, shaking his head. "It's not going to happen overnight."

"Then I can't see how we're going to do this. It's all based on you not killing humans." There was sorrow in Jonno's voice as he spoke, he truly believed Vlad was trying to work towards something.

"Why don't we draw up a temporary treaty." Dhamphir suggested quietly. This was the last thing they expected him to suggest. "Bryce exploited out hatred for one another in kidnapping the Queen and the Slayer." He continued, "Why not commit to a treaty that defends our peoples that can be worked on over time…a year for example, things won't change straight away but if things are introduced gradually they might do. This way you aren't committing either people to a long term treaty that may never work."

Bryce's betrayal had thrown everything into perspective, if they were expected to survive they needed to find common ground to build on.

Jonno nodded, "I guess a year isn't too long to test out a plan."

"We can always change it, see what does and doesn't work." Vlad agreed, he was impressed by Dhamphir's comment. "If we stick to the concessions and working together that we've agreed on with the intention of implementing others I suppose we could sign it without any issues."

Erin smiled as people around the table were unsure, "How about a vote?" Vlad nodded, letting her speak. "Everyone for raise your hand." 7 hands, "Against?" 3 hands. It looks like the temporary one was going to be signed.

No attacking each other unless in self defence, working together should any common issues arise again like the kidnapping, not torturing each other and the promise to try and implement an alternative source of feeding other than hunting and draining breathers. The final agreement was that it expired when they reviewed it in a year and they were committed to making a new decision.

Once it was drawn up everyone at the table would sign it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno extended his hand for Vlad to accept, Vlad shook it without hesitation. Jonno found the cool sensation of Vlad's hand strange but his grip was firm, a lot firmer than the boy he had met at Stokely Grammar School. Vlad dropped his hand and Jonno held it out to Erin who shook it as well. Her grip wasn't as firm but he was convinced before the year were up she'd be just as strong and confident as Vlad was in their rule.

Jonno held out a piece of card for Vlad to take, "If we're going to focus on our security, I think it's better if you don't barge in to the HQ." His eyebrow quirked at the amusement he felt. "We've got the school number but you haven't got ours." He gestured to the card he'd given Vlad. "Something tells me we're going to be speaking soon."

Vlad's eyes showed that he knew Jonno's statement was true. Erin's parents wouldn't stay hidden for long.

"Be careful." Jonno told Erin seriously, if Erin was injured all thoughts of a peaceful collaboration between the vampires and slayers would be blown into thin air.

"I will." Erin shared a smile with Vlad, as their gazes lingered Jonno let out a small laugh. He never thought he'd see the day a vampire actually cared about another of his or her kind. Vlad's display of power and authority had impressed him in the room.

"You really are trying to change the way your kind lives aren't you?"

"It's not always easy." Vlad conceded. "But things have to change." No one could survive the way they did forever, change was never easy but it had to happen it was an established fact of the universe.

Jonno looked over towards the entryway, Mina was waving at him telling him they were ready to get back to the base.

"A lot of changes have to be made at the HQ, I guess I'll see you around." Those were his final words for now as he turned away to join his mother and the rest of the slayers at their van.

"Jonno…" Vlad called through the doors, the young slayer turned his head towards Vlad, "Be careful."

Jonno nodded offering him a smile before diving into the van. Vlad held his head high as did Erin as they watched the slayers drive away back to their HQ.

Vlad wrapped an arm around her waist, guiding her towards the stairs. Slowly they began to make their way upwards towards the throne room.

"RENFIELD FETCH THE AIR FRESHENER!" Vlad doubled over at his father's yell, Erin following close behind. Everything was returning to normal and that was a good thing for now. Or at least it would be once the smell of garlic had completely gone.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin placed the last cushion on the sofa, adjusting it slightly. The throne room now looked as if someone actually lived in it once more. Bertrand had been a great help in moving the furniture back as Vlad had dealt with the remaining members of the Council, granted he had treated it as a form of training but it had been a big help.

Vlad hadn't moved from the table for the last few minutes, he'd been standing over it scrutinising something closely with a slight smile on his face.

"Do you want it framed?" Erin whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Vlad quickly set the written accord on the table, pretending it wasn't that big of a deal.

He made a show of fiddling with it, "It wasn't straight."

"Liar." She grinned, Vlad's head dropped. Erin stepped back and turned him around, Vlad reluctantly spun to face her. She could see the joy in his eyes, Erin felt so proud of him in that moment. His plan seemed to be coming together.

"It's only a temporary agreement." He was trying to play it down but just to get the slayers and the vampires around the table was an achievement let alone getting them to agree to anything.

It was only a yearlong agreement until a firmer agreement could be reached. A sort of 'trial period', neither side could trust the other completely so they all agreed to trial the idea and see if there were any drawbacks.

"It's a start." Erin reached down and laced their fingers together, "After a year it'll be a permanent agreement." Erin lifted up a second piece of parchment, "You let the wolves get of lightly." She was referring to Vlad's final decision.

"They were misled Erin, they were only trying to protect themselves. Meeting at the table was the first chance to show them I wasn't going to let them get away with it and I was going to stop it happening again." Vlad ran his free hand through his hair, "I probably would have done the same."

Erin tilted her head trying to picture Vlad as a kidnapper, it didn't really fit him. "Somehow I can't see you kidnapping anyone,"

Vlad tipped his head from side to side as if weighing up her comment, "Okay Dad would have done it," She gave him an incredulous look, "He's done it before."

"I know it wasn't easy." She whispered, he gave her a deliberately confused look, "Bryce I mean, but you showed his family mercy. That Vladimir is why I love you, you always try to do the right thing."

"Did I?" The question had been plaguing him ever since he had condemned Bryce to death.

"Bryce had challenged you before, this time he went behind your back trying to stir up trouble. You obeyed the law there was nothing else you could do. When you became the Grand High Vampire you swore to uphold the law and you have." Erin lifted an arm to stoke his cheek, showing him that she wasn't disgusted by him.

The tears glistening in his eyes showed how much his decision had plagued him but he would have to get used to making decisions he didn't like if he wanted to rule his people in the best way he could.

"It doesn't make it any better."

"I know." Her answer was soft, she'd bear it with him. They were in this together. "You can't save everyone Vlad. You are the sweetest vampire I know," He snorted, "And that makes you the most honourable, trustworthy and brilliant vampire of them all."

A faint smile quirked at the corner of his mouth, "I think you're more brilliant than me."

Erin leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips hoping to distract him, it worked. Vlad opened his mouth and their tongues battled. Erin let out a sigh as Vlad unclipped her cape letting it drop to the floor the extra weight finally removed from her shoulders. She tugged on the hair ad the nape of his neck hearing him moan softly, she smiled into the kiss pulling back. Vlad chased her lips pressing a few short ones to her lips before she managed to fully pull away with a chuckle.

"Come on." She grinned mischievously, "I can't stand wearing this," She gestured with her arms down her figure, highlighting the fact she was still dressed as a vampire, "For another minute."

Vlad laughed and let himself be dragged from the throne room and towards their coffin room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The dank smell of the car park filled their nostrils. The dim light of the street lamps did little to illuminate their faces in the shadows of the building.

"You said that you could split them up!" He snapped, angrily, reaching out to grab the woman yanking her forward into the light. "Turn her so she doubted him and then slay him! Its your fault we work out a deal with that vampire!"

"The vampire is too clever for his own good." Laura protested, wrenching her arm free from his biting grip. None of them had expected him to actually research breather legal processes.

"You forgot to mention she is married to a Dracula!" Steve snarled, it as bad enough finding she was married to a vampire in the first place. "You were supposed to scout out the place for us to kill him while she was away, he got her back before he arrived!"

"I didn't think it was important." Laura shrugged she was a part time slayer, so the name 'Dracula' didn't really mean anything to her, not that she ever paid attention during her training in the first place.

Steve flailed his arms around, "She is the Queen of their kind!"

Dianne stepped forward into the light, "The Slayers are close to completely agreeing to the treaty, they've already signed a temporary one, they won't help." She looked between her husband and Winchester, "Maybe its time for Plan B."

She turned slightly, away from Steve and Laura, to look towards the dark car park entrance.

Footsteps filled the silent air, echoing off the trees and pavement. Nothing could be seen at all, only the clicking footsteps.

A fourth person joined their group, sauntering across slowly into the lamplight, a secretive smile on their face. "Bring them on."

THE END

A/N: Thank you for bearing with me throughout this fic, suggesting ideas and simply being there for me especially with my late postings.

As you have probably worked out I am writing a sequel to this story, it's going to be called 'Intent and Conviction'. I'm hoping to start posting after the final episode in this series of Young Dracula. I'll post an A/N chapter on the end of this fic when I've uploaded it for anyone who wants to read it.

_Thank you to everyone who's reviewed throughout this fic, you all have really inspired me on to write this story._

_Thank you again to everyone who read the story. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed typing it._


	31. Sequel News

Authors Note

Thank you to everyone for reading this story.

Thank you for all the womderful reviews to this fic, I am glad you have enjoyed it.

I have posted a sequel (or threequel as some have called it) its called Intent and Conviction.

Thank you again.

yeknodelttil


End file.
